Flawed
by livelaughlovenarnia
Summary: Laurel Collins admitted it, she was scared. Last year, her best friend Harry Potter won the Triwizard Tournament, leaving them both shaken with the knowledge that Voldemort was back. What happens when a lion comes to her in a dream, telling her of a land in need of her help as well? Movie-verse. Peter/OC. Narnian Loves Series, Book 1
1. Nightmares

**Hello there! I'm Lauren, you're average potterhead and narnian. Here are some things you should know before reading: **

**- I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. But it will be a spinoff and focused on Edmund's love life. There will be four books in total centering around all four Pevensies' love lives.**

**- I do not own anything from either world except for the things I'm gonna list in the next bullet.**

**- I DO own any OCs including: The Collins family, any named creatures not mentioned in any story, Noel, Sebastian, etc. I may add to this as I update.**

**- This is slightly futuristic. Neither story takes place in their set decade. **

**- Harry, Ron, Hermione, Peter Pevensie, Laurel (my OC), and anyone else in their year was born in 2000. (Just for age reasons.)**

**- I will try to incorporate as many said lines in the movies as possible. Of course my OC needs to talk (lol) so there will be some changes.**

**- The Dark Age, a period during Narnian history that was between the Golden Age and the Telmarine-Narnian Age, will not exist.**

**Tell me what you think in the comments. I seriously love to read your opinions. If you have song suggestions for this chapter feel free to tell me! Ciao xx.**

**Chapter Playlist**

**- Demons ~ Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**❝All of your flaws and all of my flaws  
They lie there hand in hand  
Ones we've inherited, ones that we learned  
They pass from man to man❞ - "Flaws" by Bastille **

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I recognized where I was immediately. It was quiet, and I was sitting on the damp, tiled floor. I saw a small, younger version of Ginny lying a few feet away, unconscious.

A younger version of Harry ran in too. I realized I was revisiting the little adventure we had in our Second Year in the Chamber of Secrets. I felt sick. Harry ran towards the rocky wall, climbing it, before shouting to me, "Laurel, take Ginny to Ron and Lockhart! I'll be there soon!"

I nodded involuntarily, knowing that's what I did. I picked up Ginny, who was rather light, and made my way to the door. I could see Tom Riddle's memory watching me. He drew out his wand and aimed at me. Here we go, I thought bitterly, waiting for the pain to sink in.

He waved it, without words, casting an Arrow-Shooting Spell at me. He must have added a little something special to it because a burning sensation crawled up my arm, sending us tumbling to the ground. I blacked out, knowing that Harry would save us, and that he would find me in a pool of my own blood, before getting me to the hospital wing.

I knew that a scar would form on my left arm, becoming my pain source, my version of Harry's forehead scar. I knew that when Harry's scar hurt, mine would hurt as well.

I opened my eyes again and saw a mix of colors.

Something was pulled over my head, some sort of blanket. It was then I realized that I was reliving the events of last year's third task of the Triwizard Tournament. I was at the end of the maze under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, waiting and watching for the winner to arrive.

I saw Harry and Cedric at the other end. I felt happy, because that was what I felt, but I really felt dread. _Here we go_, I thought, grimacing. Harry and Cedric reached out for it at the same time. "Guys hold on!" I called, but neither heard me, for my voice was lost in the powerful winds surrounding us.

I grabbed the Cup as they did, feeling my feet leave the ground. _Was this supposed to happen?,_ I had thought. I felt the ground beneath my feet and looked around under the cloak. We were in a graveyard. _Why the hell are we in_ _a graveyard_, my old thoughts protested.

Harry and Cedric looked around. I sniggered mentally at Harry's hair. It was so long, it made me glad I had convinced him and the other boys to cut it off. Literally _all_ the boys went through a long hair phase last year. Cedric looked around and asked. "Where are we?" Harry's face paled.

"I've been here before." He whispered. Cedric bent down and looked at the Cup. "The Cup's a Portkey." I wanted to scream at them to grab it and go, but I hadn't so I knew we'd be here a while. A light appeared and my body ran to behind a gravestone.

I watched from my hiding spot as Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, walked out with an inhumane Voldemort in his arms. "Cedric, run!" Harry yelled, before collapsing in pain from his scar. I winced at my arm's pain, but ignored it. I watched as Cedric raised his wand and called out to the evil man. "Who are you, what do you want?"

"Kill the spare!" A hoarse voice, belonging to Voldemort, ordered. "Avada Kedavra!" Wormtail flailed his wand. Green light shot out and hit Cedric. He crashed to the ground, not breathing and his eyes wide open. I gasped quietly, feeling sick that I had to relive it all over again.

Harry was trapped on a skeleton, its scythe holding him against his will. I watched as Wormtail dropped Voldemort into a boiling cauldron, preparing some sort of potion. But I already knew it was to create him a body.

A bone from the late Tom Riddle was dropped in, then Wormtail walked over and cut off his hand. I held my hand against my mouth to prevent from puking. He used the same dagger to draw cuts into Harry's arm, collecting the blood. He screamed bloody murder (haha puns xD), making me cover my ears.

He dropped the blood into the cauldron, which started to transform in a big, black cloud of...something. Harry stopped screaming when his body started to be visible. I wanted to look away, but my eyes wouldn't tear from the scene.

He stood there and ran his new hands over his bald head. His nose was flat and snake-like, looking like plastic surgery gone horribly wrong. It would've been funny, if he wasn't going to kill both of us, once he found me.

He pressed his hands to his temples, his eyes finally opening. They were blue-green and horrifying to me. He walked forward towards Wormtail. I took this opportunity. "Harry," I whispered, "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Laurel?" He whispered back. "Yeah! I'm here Harry. We're gonna get out of this alive okay?" "Okay. Don't let him see you." He whispered. "I'm wearing your cloak." I could tell he nodded and I went back to watching Wormtail and Voldemort.

I was sitting against the gravestone still, trying not to think about how I was sitting above dead people. I heard a noise from in front of the stone and peeked out. _Almost done_, I told myself, _They're at the meeting part which is close to the end._

I watched, bored, as the meeting with the Death Eaters began. Voldemort talked for a while and was rude to a few people. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Then, finally, Harry was let down, and was being tortured. He ran around to where I was and knocked into me. We both fell to the ground, knocking the Invisibility Cloak off me.

"Oh I'm so happy to see you." Harry grinned. I smiled back weakly. "Okay, here's the plan, I'm gonna go to the Portkey and Cedric's body and you hold off Voldemort, if you don't mind. Then you run over to me and we get back to the Quidditch fields!"

Harry nodded to me and went to face the Dark Lord. I watched as they dueled, the Priori Incantatem confusing both of them, and then Harry ran to me. He used Accio to get the cup to us. I pulled the cloak off and held onto it and Cedric's body. We disappeared in the flash.

But what greeted me was no celebration.

His eyes. That's the first the thing I saw - but I didn't want to see them. Suddenly I could see where we were. We were in Dumbledore's office...for some reason without Dumbledore. I was tied to a chair, my hands, ankles, and waist tied painfully tight to the chair. This was no memory. This was really happening, only in my dreams.

He circled me, his black robes flying, observing my every move. I kept my chin held high, not saying anything. "You," He said venomously, standing in front of me. I grabbed my other hand, trying to stop it from shaking. "_You_ helped Potter that night last year escape from me. _You_ prevented me from killing him that night. _You're_ the one who delayed my plans."

I stayed silent, knowing that speaking would not help me. "Why so quiet you little Mudblood?" He murmured, drawing out his wand. I didn't flinch when he called me that foul name, thanks to Malfoy calling me it so often.

"You're going to tell me where he is." He whispered, leaning towards my face. Instead of scaring me, like he intended, he was only annoying me. Plucking up the courage, I spat in his face, shooting daggers at him. "Let me go." I snarled, resisting the ropes. It did no good but cause my wrists to bleed. I was probably going to have rope burns.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you." He disappeared, making me a bit nervous. Pain. I realized he was trying to break into my memories using Legilimency, to see and know what I do. I screeched, again trying to resist the ropes. Dumbledore didn't think that I needed Occlumency, but I was _just_ holding him off.

Eventually he appears in the room again, unsatisfied. "I cannot deny that you are strong. A little too strong. Perhaps it comes with that odd necklace of yours." He draws out his wand again, this time aiming at me. I wished I could've hid my necklace from his sight, I would become weak if he took it from me, it was my source of some of my powers after all. It was a flat silver ring with a hole through the middle, nine Christian fish decorated the ring on both its the flat sides.

Fear bubbled in the pit of my stomach. Was he going to kill me? I gulped hard just as he pointed and said, "Crucio!" I screamed loudly, in pain, feeling the chair tip over as I writhed in pain. "Crucio!" He drawled, inching closer.

I closed my eyes shut, trying to block him out.

Slowly, I looked up to see blue.

Blue? Where am I? I took in my surroundings to find I was in some sort of meadow. The ropes and the chair had thankfully disappeared. There were bright, beautiful flowers, green trees and bushes. _Am I in Heaven?_ "No, child. You aren't dead or in Heaven." A deep, velvety voice answered, causing me to jerk my head and look for my wand, which wasn't there. It was a lion. But a lowercase l didn't seem fitting. He was a Lion.

"Peace child. I'm not here to harm you. I know what you have dreamed about before this." I furrowed my eyebrows, confused on how it's possible He can talk. Of course, I wasn't_ that_ surprised. I've seen weirder things than talking Lions. He chuckled and padded towards me. "Anything is possible Daughter of Eve."

I repeated the phrase quietly under my breath until I realized what He meant. "You mean to say that I'm human?" He sat down a few feet away from me, eyeing me curiously with His big golden eyes.

"You didn't think that until now?" I cringed, realizing that I sounded stupid. "No, it's just that no one I know goes around calling each other 'Daughter of Eve' or 'Son of Adam'." The Lion chuckled. "You are very special Laurel, you belong in more than one world."

"How do you know my name and...do you mean what I think you mean...?" I asked, slightly taken aback. "My name is Aslan, at least in this world. In others I'm known as something else. Yes, to answer your second question, I know you are a witch. But in the world we are in now, it is best that you do not call yourself one. For there are some that wield the same powers as you, but not the same values."

"You mean that we're not in England...or anywhere in the world? And that they're Death Eaters where we are?" I asked, remembering my nightmares. "Not Death Eaters, but dark witches. We are in one of my worlds, one that I created. Here is called Narnia."

"Narnia," I parroted, eyeing the surroundings once more. "The reason that I've called you from your dreams is because this will be another world you belong in. Although, this one your friends and family cannot know about. It is only for the chosen ones."

I was confused again. "What about Harry? He's _the_ Chosen One." "He's a different kind of chosen one. He was chosen for the wizard world. You on the other hand are special. Extremely special. You belong in three different worlds, Laurel. Earth, the Wizarding World, and Narnia."

I nodded, taking in all of this information. "So what happens now?" Aslan stood up and motioned me to follow Him. "You see, Narnia is still discovering and is a lot less advanced compared to Earth. For now, I am going to train you to become my General of War and Tactics Advisor. I will need you to train soldiers. It may do you some good if I also teach you the history of Narnia and the war we will be going into in the nearby future,"

I stopped walking and looked at the Lion. "Train me to use weapons like a sword or a bow? Cool!" I grinned, skipping to catch up. "But do you really think that you can train me to teach others?" Aslan smiled at me and nodded. "Without a doubt."

Suddenly, I sat up, panting. I looked around to find myself at the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, Siruis's old house. It was August and not only that, I wasn't alone. Literally everyone was gathered in the living room, all staring at me.

I tried to slow my breathing, and put a hand to my forehead, which was covered in sweat. Harry and my now eleven year old sister, Eva, were kneeling against the couch on the floor, watching me worriedly. _What a horrible year to start your first year at Hogwarts_, I thought, watching my little sister push up her purple glasses on the bridge of her nose. "What...what's going on?" I asked, finally catching my breath.

Harry looked at Sirius, then back me. "You were...I dunno talking in your sleep." "Talking? More like yelling at the top of your lungs." Fred joked. Mrs. Weasley shot Fred a look, making him shut up. I felt guilt eating me from the inside. "I'm so sorry. I was um having nightmares." I swallowed, noticing the dirty looks Snape was giving me from his position in the doorway.

"What happened?" Moody pressed, limping forward. I ran my hand through my knotted hair, trying to get a grip on what had happened. I stiffened as I remembered the one with Voldemort. "Um, in one, probably the worst, I...I was tied to a chair. Voldemort was there and he was um wanting answers. He realized that it was me that helped Harry last year in the graveyard. He wasn't in a particularly good mood."

All the adults sat up at the mention of Voldemort. "Go on," Lupin urged. "Um he tried to invade my mind, he couldn't access it though, I tried to block him out. He used the Cruciatus Curse and then that nightmare stopped."

"But there were more." Harry said, stating it rather than asking. I felt bad for disturbing everyone, so I nodded slowly. "Yeah um, I just revisited the whole Chamber of Secrets scar thing in the first. In the second I revisited the whole graveyard scene. That's really it. I'm sorry that I disturbed you all, I'm just gonna go upstairs." I rushed, running out of the room.

As I descended the staircase, I could still hear what they were all saying. "I think we should tell Dumbledore that You-Know-Who's effecting Laurel as well." Mr. Weasley commented quietly, walking back to the dining room. "I agree. If he can get to her, there's no doubt he can get to Harry as well. They both need protection." Sirius said, looking up at the stairwell.

"I'm not so sure about Laurel needing it as much as the boy. She has proven multiple times that she is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she held off the Dark Lord himself for crying out loud. But we should tell Dumbledore, he'll have the final say." Moody decided, ending that conversation. After listening to everything I need to know, I walked up the stairs to mine and Eva's room.

As I sat down on the bed, pain seeped through my body. I grimaced and rolled up my sleeves to find fresh, painful rope burns. I checked my ankles and waist too to find similar marks. I drew out my wand and used Accio to get small ice bags. I had a feeling that someone saw them, but I brushed the thought off.


	2. Home

**Chapter Playlist**

**- Home ~ Phillip Phillips **

I woke up to find Eva staring at me from her bed, her shoulder-length brown hair in a bedhead mess. "What did you need the ice for?" She asked, cocking her head. I showed her my wrists, causing her to gasp. "I have them on my ankles and waist as well." I told her.

"You should tell Moody and Sirius." She said to me. I rolled out of bed and changed into leggings and a white t-shirt with a blue hoodie over it. As I brushed my hair, I told Eva firmly, "I don't think so Ev. They have enough to deal with as it is."

She frowned and started to change. I grabbed my wand from the nightstand and put it in my hoodie, where there was a secret compartment for it. Eva grabbed her new wand and put it in her pants. I chuckled and she looked up at me. "What're you laughing at?"

"Nothing, it's just that Harry does that too." I grinned. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. We walked downstairs and started to smell pancakes. "I think I'm going to like being a witch a lot more than traveling around with Mum and Dad." Eva commented, taking a seat next to Tonks.

Ever since Voldemort came back last year, I told my parents to leave England, until it was safe. They had been traveling around, but stayed mostly in Germany for Dad's work. "Speaking of Mum and Dad," I said, eyeing my owl come in from the window.

Hermes, like the God of Messages in Greek Mythology, was a brown barn owl with a white face. He landed in front of me and I snatched the letter from his mouth. I noticed Fred and George sit down next to me and start to load up on food.

"What'd your parents say?" Fred asked, reaching for the maple syrup. I smiled and handed it to Eva. "The usual report." He nodded and reached to grab his napkin that fell on the floor. As he got up he paused and looked down at something then up at me.

"Laurel, what's on your ankles?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "They're rope burns!" Eva cut in, sending me a look. I gave one back to her and nodded. "From your dream?" Harry asked, who was just sitting down.

I nodded again and stared down at my pancakes. "Did you treat them?" Fred asked. I frowned. "I put ice on them, but I was too exhausted from talking with...I mean I was just not thinking." I said quickly, trying to hide the fact that I had just blown my cover. Crap.

"What'd you just say?" Eva asked. I shook my head. "Never mind." They seemed suspicious, but let it go.

_A Few Weeks Later_

I pushed my trolley along the pavement as I, along with many others from the Order, walked through Kings Cross Station. Eva was looking around excitedly, pushing along her own. Moody was at the front with Lupin and Tonks, while Kingsley and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took up the end.

Us kids, including Me, Eva, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were in the middle. Charlie and Bill Weasley had been there, but went to work. I noticed a black shaggy dog pad in between us, making his way towards the front. I smiled, knowing it was Sirius in his Animagus form.

We called him Padfoot when he was a dog. "Is that Sirius?" Eva asked me quietly. She knew how he was considered a criminal when he had done nothing wrong. He escaped from Azkaban in my Third Year, she'd only been nine. "We call him Padfoot when he's a dog." I whispered back.

She nodded and stopped walking when we were in front of the 9 3/4 wall. Fred, George, and Ginny went first, waiting for us afterwards. Eva and I went next, and so on. After I made sure Eva was settled in, Harry and I made our way through the train, looking for somewhere to sit. Ron and Hermione were Prefects, so they got to sit in the section for Prefects and Head Boys and Girls.

I knew Harry had taken not getting picked as one to heart, and I felt bad. But I hadn't been picked either and I had been on most of the adventures Harry had been on. We finally found an empty car and sat down. I placed my feet onto the seats next to Harry, who was on the opposite side of me, and grabbed an Astronomy book.

A few hours later, we arrived at Hogwarts and met up with Ron and Hermione. We walked to the carriage area and waited for the next one. Neville walked up and stood with us, holding some plant. I spotted Cho Chang riding with her friends in the one that had just pulled away.

She smiled at Harry, who just stared after her. I snorted quietly and turned around to see the next carriage pulling up. I watched in awe as I realized there was a creature pulling it. It's body with covered in a thin layer of skin, so thin you could see the outlines of it's bones. It's face had reptilian features, and big, wings that were tucked into it's side, reminding me of a bat's.

Apparently, Harry could see it too because he was asking, "What is that?" Hermione gave him a weird look before replying, "Nothing Harry, the carriage is pulling itself like always." It was then, everything clicked into place for me.

I 'oohed' out loud and everyone turned to look at me. I turned to Harry and told him, "It's called a Thestral. They can only be seen by people who've seen death." Hermione frowned and looked where I was looking.

I patted it's nose and walked into the carriage. Ron sat down next to me with Neville on my other side. A girl sat next to Harry and Hermione, holding an odd magazine. She pulled it away from her face, revealing long, curly blond hair.

"Everyone this is Looney Love-" Hermione stopped abruptly, realizing she had just called her by the mean name some people on the train had been using.

"Luna Lovegood." Apparently Luna didn't notice and just looked around at us. I smiled when she looked at me, and watched as she returned it.

"That's an interesting necklace." Hermione commented, filling the awkward silence that had overcome us.

"It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the Nargles." Luna said softly, leaning toward us. "Hungry. I hope there's pudding." I cocked my head to the side, and suddenly, a picture of the Hogwarts kitchen came into view. I saw the House Elves just preparing the desserts now. And sure enough, there was pudding.

"There will be..." I said, confused on how that happened. "What?" Neville furrowed his eyebrows. I pointed to my necklace and they all oohed, except Luna.

Ron leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What's a Nargle?" I whispered back, "That, Ron, I have no idea. I'll have to look for that in a book later." He nodded, chuckling under his breath. A grin formed on my face as I sat back and watched Hogwarts come into view. After all, I was home.


	3. Dumbledore's Summoning

**Chapter Playlist **

**- Just A Dream ~ Pitch Perfect cast**

_A Day Later_

Ever since that day during summer break, I hadn't stopped thinking about my last dream, about Aslan. Was it all a dream or was He really going to come back and teach me to be a high-ranked war advisor?

I bit my lip as I walked through the halls of Hogwarts, making my way to Transfiguration. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked along side of me, oblivious to my pensive thinking. I quietly rolled back one of my sleeves to examine my wrists. They were now a shade of pink, but getting better. I reminded myself to use my necklace's powers to heal them more later.

About halfway through class, a Third Year walked in with a rolled up sheet of parchment in their hand. "Um this is for a Laurel Collins?" I sat up and looked at them. "That's me." I raised my hand. They handed me the parchment and walked away.

Harry, my table partner, shot me a curious look. I could see out of the corner of my eyes that everyone was looking at me. I sunk lower in my seat, annoyed that no one was paying any attention to the lesson.

"Don't you all have teapots to turn into pin cushions?" I snapped quietly, hiding the scroll in my robes. Harry flinched and looked down at his teapot, sheepishly. "Sorry," I mumbled, feeling bad. He shrugged and glared at his now patterned teapot.

When I walked out of the classroom, I leaned against the wall and opened up the roll. It read;

_Miss Collins,_

_After Transfiguration would you please come to my office. We have some matters to discuss._

_P.S. Although it has a fruit in the name, it is nowhere near healthy. I'm afraid I would eat them more often if they were._

__I recognized the loopy handwriting immediately. It was from Dumbledore. "What does it say?" Ron asked, walking over with Harry and Hermione, creating a hemisphere around me. "Dumbledore says we have matters to discuss. I bet it's about the nightmares." I handed the parchment to Hermione, who looked it over with Ron and Harry reading over her shoulder.

I bit my lip, realizing that Harry might be a bit jealous that Dumbledore wants to see me, considering that he's been ignoring him since summer. "What does it mean 'although it has a fruit in the name, it is nowhere near healthy. I'm afraid I would eat them more often if they were'?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"Maybe that's the clue to the password." Harry commented. I looked up at him, grinning. "Harry, you're a genius! It must mean that the password is a sweet of some sort with a fruit in the name!" Ron thought for a moment before saying, "Try Sherbet Lemon."

I grabbed the parchment and stuffed it in my bag. "Thanks, I'll catch you later." I called to them, running down the hallway, and ignoring Professor Snape's yelling at me. I cringed realizing that he was gonna kill me later. For now that didn't matter.

As I made my way to the doorway of his tower, I bent down, panting. "Sh-sherbet Lemon." I puffed out, adjusting my book bag strap. The gargoyle turned, revealing a staircase. I jumped on and stood as it took me to the doorway of his office.

Feeling a bit nervous, I strode to the door and knocked briskly. "Come in." A familiar voice called, the doors opening. I walked in and spotted the headmaster at his desk, not knowing it was me. "Yes?" He asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

I cleared my throat. "You wanted to see me sir?" He looked up at me and set down his quill. "Ah, Miss Collins. I did indeed." I rested my bag on the ground beside his desk and waited for him to continue.

"It came to my attention by the Order that you had some rather serious nightmares. Ones including Voldemort." I nodded, waiting for him to ask 10,000 questions. But they never came. "Could you explain to me what happened?" I stood there in front of his desk and told him about each nightmare, leaving out the Narnia dream, which wasn't even a nightmare.

"Well, I'm glad that you blocked him out of your mind, who knows what he could've extracted from you if he did. He probably would've gotten to all of the discussions that were held over the summer. I apologize."

"Sir, was it all real? The last dream, I mean." Dumbledore thought for a moment before nodding. "I'm afraid so. But the setting, however, was entirely your imagination. I do not know why it was my office." He chuckled.

"My powers have gotten even stronger." I said, changing the subject from my horrible dreams. Dumbledore's head shot straight up in curiosity. "Oh? What can you do now? I doubt it's a magnificent as force fields or healing with lily petals."

"Oh but it is. I had a dream about it during the summer and when I woke up, I tried it out and it actually worked!"

"Please elaborate Miss Collins. What power have you been gifted with now?"

"I can shapeshift into animals."

His eyes became as round as saucers with curiosity. "Could you demonstrate?" I nodded, feeling a bit hesitant.

Twirling my necklace around my finger, a nervous habit when I wasn't doing this motion to conjure a force field, I concentrated on an animal. I needed to be one that would fit in this room.

Finding one to my liking, I felt the room get larger as I shrunk down to a very petite size. I saw tufts of pink fur around me and realized that I had done it. Dumbledore sat up and peered over his desk to get a look. He let out a happy laugh as he rounded his desk and picked me up in his hands.  
I felt his thumb press against my skin, as if there was something there. "The ring of your necklace is tattooed into your Pgymy Puff skin Miss Collins." He explained, figuring I was confused.

He sat me back down and told me to change back. When I opened my eyes, I was back to my full height. My head was spinning though, as if I had just gotten off a crazy roller coaster. I gripped onto the edge of the table to steady myself, but the nausea feeling didn't go away.

I closed my eyes tightly and breathed heavily. "Do you feel like your going to be sick?" Dumbledore asked, grabbing a trash can. I nodded softly, feeling bile rise in my throat. I violently grabbed the can from him and vomited.

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, grimacing. He handed me a cup and I drew out my wand. "Aguamenti." Water poured into the cup and I washed my mouth out, spitting into the can. I used the extra water to clean my hand, rubbing it on my jeans hidden by my Gryffindor robes.

Dumbledore set the can down and offered me a mint. I took it graciously and popped it into my mouth. I couldn't _stand_ the taste of vomit. "Just so you know, it will take time until you master shapeshifting and not vomit afterwards. Now, we have one more issue to discuss and then I'll let you go to lunch."

I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You may have realized that I've been shutting Harry out. I have a reason for this. You see, like you, Voldemort can access Harry's mind or dreams. I can't say if he knows of the connection, but if he can try to access you, I'm sure he knows he can get to Harry."

Concern flowed through me. "But sir, Harry is not as strong as me, Occlumency-wise anyway. He needs to be taught how to use it." Dumbledore nodded, as if he'd already had thought of the idea. "I agree Miss Collins, but I cannot teach him. My thought was that if I stayed away this year, Harry would be less tempted."

I nodded, deciding that Dumbledore knew what he was doing. "Good day sir." I said, grabbing my bag off the floor and heading down the stairs. When I came to the bottom, I was shocked to see Snape standing there. "Why are you disturbing the headmaster Collins?"

I gulped, hoping I wasn't in trouble. "I was told on a scroll of parchment to talk to Professor Dumbledore." I told him coolly. He stared at me for a moment, before sneering, "You've seen him, now run along to lunch. And by the way Collins, you're looking a little green."

I felt the same sensation of bile rising in my throat and bolted down the hallway to the girls' bathroom, regardless that Moaning Myrtle was probably in there.

I threw my bag to the floor and ran to a toilet, just in time to puke my guts out. I sunk to the floor and rested my pounding head against my hands. "Why did you choose to vomit in _my_ bathroom?" Myrtle asked, poking her head through the divider.

"'Cause it was the closer one to Dumbledore's office." I mumbled, flushing the toilet. Sighing, I washed my hands. "See ya later Myrtle." I called, picking up my bag and walking down the hallway.

Not bothering to eat lunch, I walked back to the Gryffindor common room. The Fat Lady was sipping a glass of wine, surprised to find me in front of her. "Fairy lights." I sighed, feeling like crap. "You don't look so good deary, maybe you should head to the hospital wing."

I waved it off and climbed through painting. "I'm fine, just need some rest." I found the common room empty and sighed happily. I laid down across a couch, dropping my bag on the floor in front of me. _Maybe I can sleep off the nausea._

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep almost immediately, which is not something that happens very often. I saw light ahead of me and realized it wasn't light. They were the eyes of Aslan.


	4. Training

**Chapter Playlist**

**- Eye of the Tiger ~ Survivor **

"Aslan!" I exclaimed, walking faster and faster to Him until He was right in front of me. He sat down on the grass. I looked around realized that the place looked different. We weren't in a different place, we were where we met last time, but it was as if the seasons changed abruptly.

The grass that was under us was brown and cold, almost frozen. The sky was a gloomy gray color, covered in clouds. The trees no longer held healthy green leaves, in fact, there were no leaves. A brisk wind picked up, making me shiver slightly. Aslan breathed on me and suddenly I was no longer cold. "Thank you. What happened here Aslan?"

"It was already like this here Laurel, in fact, when we're not here, this area is covered in snow. The only reason it is not like that is because I am using magic so it is decent for us to train." I was taken aback. "Why is it winter here? I didn't know we were training today, I would've changed out of my robes."  
"The said 'ruler' of Narnia has cursed the land, making it winter for the past 99 years. How are you feeling Laurel, shapeshifting can be rough to a newbie such as yourself." I looked at Him in shock. How did He know I had gotten sick shapshifting?

"I'm feeling a little better to be honest. If I'm not vomiting everywhere that's a good sign." The Lion chuckled and stood up. I looked down and realized that my school clothes had vanished. I was now wearing a purple henley, brown legging-like pants, red leather gauntlets and tall brown boots. My hair was pulled out of its ponytail and my dark chocolate curls were flying in the wind.

A sword made of silver metal, with swirly designs along the blade, and blood-red hilt appeared in my hand, with a matching sheath tied around my waist. Aslan stood up as I watched Him in awe. He was more powerful than I first thought. The Lion chuckled and said, "You're first lesson will be hand-to-hand combat."  
Somehow, for the next few hours, Aslan taught me literally everything to be a good swordsman. I was even starting to develop new moves and tricks of my own. I sat down on the frozen grass, panting and sweating. The slightly now annoying Lion had me run five miles. When I told Him I was a sprinter, He told me, "Well now you are a distance runner. You need the stamina. Now go before I add five more."

"With a little more practice, I think I could knight you." I gave Him a thumbs up, too tired to form words. He chuckled saying, "You are dismissed for now."  
I shot up and looked around. I was in the common room. Not Narnia. I furrowed my eyebrows, seeing people walk around studying and socializing. Panic wavered through me. What time was it? Was I going to be late to Ancient Runes?!

I noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting on the couches diagonal to mine, studying. I grinned, hearing Ron ask Hermione to help him. Harry looked over and realized I was awake. "Laurel! Tell us what happened." He said, rushing over to my couch. Ron and Hermione followed, shoving my legs so I was sitting up, making more room on the couch.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily. "Your meeting with Dumbledore. What happened?" Hermione elaborated. I nodded. "Oh yeah. What time is it? How long have I been out?" I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up my brain.

"We just got here, like not even five seconds ago. We have class in 10 by the way." Ron shrugged. I fully woke up at this. My jaw dropped. "I've been out for hours..." I commented, furrowing my brow. The three of them stared at me oddly. Deciding to leave that matter alone, I changed the subject. "Well we um talked about the dreams," I said, carefully thinking what to and not to share in front of Harry.

"He said that I was lucky I didn't need Occlumency or else he could've gotten a lot of information from me, like where you were Harry." He visibly stiffened. "Voldemort asked you where I was?" I nodded. "He didn't get anything though. Um, I told him about a new power I found out I have, it's another necklace thing." I explained, holding up my necklace with my thumb in the ring.

"Cool, what it is? Flying? Mind-telepathy?" Ron asked wide-eyed. "Shapeshifting." I said, playing with my necklace. All three of my friends looked at me in awe. "Woah." Harry grinned. "That's pretty cool." Ron agreed.

"But like animals. I turned into a Pgmy Puff in Dumbledore's office...then I vomited into a trash can." I cringed, remembering the event. Ron and Harry busted out laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and turned her attention to me. "Are you alright?" I shrugged, still feeling a bit worn out. "I ran to the bathroom afterwards and threw up again. I also have a short conversation with Myrtle."

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Why did you go into _that_ bathroom?" Hermione turned to him, irritated. "That's the closest bathroom to Dumbledore's office, Ronald." "Dumbledore says that the more I practice, the more I'll get used to it and not vomit."

"Could you demonstrate for us?" Hermione asked, looking down at her Astronomy homework. I bit my lip. "Could I maybe do it later? I don't have the energy to do it to be honest." Harry searched my face before putting his hand on my forehead. "You look really pale and you feel warm. How about we take you to the hospital wing? You didn't eat lunch did you?" I shook my head, pulling his hand off.

"I'm fine Harry, just a little tired." He gave me a look, but I wouldn't give in. "If I feel bad, like horrid, I'll go okay?" He sighed and nodded, knowing I wouldn't agree with him. We stood up, getting ready to walk to Herbology.

I noticed Fred and George whispering in the back of the room. "What are they up to?" I asked wearily. Ron looked over at them and huffed. "I asked them but they told to me to buzz off."

I frowned and watched them for a few seconds. Fred noticed me staring and watched me. "I hope you're plotting something dreadful for Snape." I called grinning. The twins stood up and walked over to us. "Unfortunately not. We were just creating a new list for our products, because Mum burned the old one, remember?" George said holding up the list.

I winced, remembering how angry their Mum was. Fred frowned and studied my face. "Did you eat one of our candies so you can get out of class?" His seventeen year old twin laughed. "HA. Laurel? Skipping class? That's a good one!" I rolled my eyes good naturedly. "Haha very funny. Don't you suggest that I go to the hospital wing too."

"I dunno Laurel, you don't look too good." Fred retorted. "Thanks." I scowled, waving it off, and climbed through the painting. "I'm fine." I said, more to myself than the others.

I was playing with the corn on my fork at dinner later that night when I noticed the uncomfortable heat in the room, making my head pound. Harry looked up at me oddly, but I stuffed some corn in my mouth to keep him quiet. I winced as I ate it. It tasted like sandpaper going down my throat.

I pushed my plate away and chugged down a glass and a half of water. Ron and Hermione were also starting to look worried. Annoyed, I grabbed my bag and went to finish reading my Astronomy book. As I walked along the room, I felt my brain start to think slower than usual. _The Jelly-Brain Jinx!_

I turned around and saw Malfoy smirking. He got up and strode over to me. I stood there, trying to keep my balance. I let my wand fall surreptitiously to my fingers, under my robe sleeve, and muttered as he came closer, "Locomotor Wibbly."

I shot it back up my arm and watched, pleased, as Malfoy fell to the ground and couldn't get up. A lot of the Gryffindors, who were watching, laughed. "Think you're so clever, giving me the Jelly Leg Curse Mudblood? Pet-"

"That's enough! You two, see me in my office after dinner." Dumbledore boomed. I turned slowly, the curse still affecting me. I squinted my eyes as Dumbledore was only a blurry mess to me. Suddenly, I was seeing five blurry Dumbledores.

Until the world went black.


	5. Lessons and Enemies

**EgyLynx: Oh _yes_ there will. Trust me, I have tons of chapters cooked up. :)**

**Chapter Playlist**

**- Mean ~ Taylor Swift**

Voices in darkness. That's the first thing I could see and hear. They seemed to be arguing, why though was unclear to me. I wished they wouldn't, it was making my head hurt.

"You are being ridiculous of course You-know-Who didn't do this to her!" A voice scoffed.

"Did you not see her that night? She was shaking, pretty much vibrating! And screaming in pain. Laurel was being tortured by him! Even Dumbledore said so!" A second voice raged.

"Would you all quiet down? Or I'll send you on your way! Your nonsense probably isn't helping Miss Collins's head." A third voice ordered sternly.

_Miss Collins? That's me! Where am I?_ Light filled my gaze, my eyes opening. I saw a tall, white ceiling above me with light shining through.

I lifted my aching head and saw I was in the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny were sat in front of me. Madam Pomfrey was milling about, tending to other injured students.

"Shut up you lot, she's awake!" Hermione scolded, turning her attention to me.

Everyone looked at me, shutting up. "How are you feeling?" George asked, placing a hand on my arm. "Okay, I told you guys _not_ to bring me here. I'm fine."

Everyone protested at the same time, saying how wrong I was. Madam Pomfrey came back and shushed them. "You are not helping her head. Here, drink this." She handed me a glass and I downed it.

Instantly, my head felt better. I sighed loudly and rested back. "So what happened when I passed out?" I asked, feeling comfortable under the sheets of the bed.

"Well, I kinda started to panic and Snape, of course, thought you were faking. Dumbledore told us to immediately take you here." Harry explained.

I cringed. "How long have I been out for?"

Ron took over this time. "Since last night, it's about 10 am right now. Will she be able to make it to Defense Against the Dark Arts later this afternoon?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and continued whatever she was doing.

The world became blurry and darker, as if the had a lamp shade over it. I squinted at my friends, trying to make out their faces better.

"Laurel, are you alright?" Ginny asked, her voice sounding muffled. I closed my eyes, seeing that they weren't helping. Thanks eyes.

"Alright, the drink is starting to affect your body. Off you all go, we don't need any rowdy behavior keeping Miss Collins from recovering." Madam Pomfrey demanded, shooing my friends from my side.

"Sweet dreams Laurel." Fred smiled. I gave him a small one in return, before I was out like a light.

I felt the ground beneath me and realized that I was laying in frozen grass. In Narnia. A grin spread across my face from the sheer euphoria of being here.

I sat up and turned around, to find Aslan sitting a few feet away from me. I bowed to Him, well as best a person could in a sitting position, and observed the place I was beginning to feel fond of.

I frowned, seeing snow cover most of the area and my breath becoming a frosty mist in front of my face. "What's happening Aslan?"

He sighed, looking around miserably. "The source of the winter is getting stronger."

"What's the source again?" I asked. "Not what, who." He replied, still not answering my question.

"Okay," I shrugged, not really caring. "_Who_ is the source of the winter?" "Jadis, the White Witch and tyrant of Narnia. She possess the power to wield magic, like you, but it's a very different kind of magic. That is why I want you to keep your powers quiet when you are here. You don't know what could happen if anyone found out."

I nodded and cringed, imagining what would happen. Probably a witch trial, ending with me being burned to the stake. At least, that's what they did in the medieval times on Earth... "So, are we training today?" The Lion stood up. "Yes, but we are not doing swords practice today. I am going to teach you to use a bow. You need to be well-rounded, able to defend yourself with anything."

I nodded and drew out my wand. Aslan reached out with his paw and lowered the wand. "You do not need it for this Laurel." Sheepishly, I shoved it in my robe, which I was still wearing. Aslan blinked and I was wearing training clothes.

This time, I was wearing a light blue blouse, light brown legging-pants, gauntlets, and my tall brown boots. Once again, my hair was down in natural waves and my sword was in its sheath. But this time, I could feel a quiver strapped to my back with the bow inside. I grabbed it with my arm and pulled it in front of me.

After what seemed like 10 hours, I sat down on the now frosted ground. I wiped the sweat from brow, panting heavily. "You are improving at a rapid speed, just a few more lessons and you shall be ready." I sat up, alarmed. "Ready for what exactly?" The Lion gave me an amused smirk. "To put your skills to the test."

I gulped. "As in, go to _war_?" Aslan chortled. "No, you will participate in a duel. It will probably be against my Captain, Oreius. He is a Centaur." I was surprised at this, but not in a bad way. I had met some centaurs before. In fact, the Divination class had been split into two classes this year. One taught by Professor Trelawney and the other taught by Firenze, a centaur that had saved Harry's life during their First Year. I sighed, remembering that I had missed that adventure and a whole year at Hogwarts.

"I shall also teach you about Narnia Laurel, like I said before. You need to know everything to be able to survive in this world. Narnia is a lot different than your others." I nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that this world is different. Some things I wish were different in my world. I think I'll like it here."

He nodded His head with approval and the world started to disappear.

I shot up and looked around, trying to reach for my sword. My breath was ragged and sweat was running down my face. I looked around and realized I was in the hospital wing...and that my sword wasn't there. I laid back and sighed. In a way, Aslan was helping me by making myself scare the crap out of me.

I stared down at my necklace in between my fingers. _I wonder when I'll be called to Narnia again._

Madam Pomfrey stopped by twenty minutes later and discharged me, sending a warning my way if I felt sick again. I hurried out the door, hoping to not be late to Umbridge's class. Ever since her insane speech at dinner the first night, I've been curious to see what her class was like.

I walked in and realized I was five minutes late. Luckily she wasn't in the room. I slid into a seat next to Hermione and watched as the Patil twins enchanted an origami bird-shaped piece of paper fly into the sky like a real bird.

People smiled and helped it stay up, blowing, hitting, whatever they preferred. Suddenly, the bird was shot down by flames and fell, disintegrating on their table. I frowned and turned to see what idiot had done it. I was surprised to see Umbridge standing in the back of the room, lowering her wand.

"Good morning, children." She walked down an aisle and started to write on the chalkboard using her wand. "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O-W-Ls. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe."

I scowled at her, making sure she saw. Who did she think we were, five year olds?! She was certainly talking to us like that. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic."

She flicked her wand, passing out books to us. I wrinkled my nose. The title was _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. Key word: Theory. I skimmed through it and was confused. Unlike our textbooks in the past, this had no sections for spells or even tips on using spells. Luckily, Hermione had beaten me to asking her.

Umbridge stood in the fronts of the room and nodded towards Hermione's raised hand. "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells?" I flashed her a smile, knowing I would've approached Umbridge in a bad way. She gave me a small one in return and looked at Umbridge, who for some reason, was looking confused.

"Using spells?" She laughed, "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." My jaw dropped.

"We're not going use magic?" I asked incredulously. This proving-to-be-idiotic women knew we're in a school _for_ magic right?

She continued, walking back to the front of the room. "You'll be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way." Harry cut in, not bothering to raise his hand. "What use is that? If we're attacked, it won't be risk-free."

Umbridge curtly answered him, trying to regain control of the class, "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class. It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which, after all, is what school is all about."

"You do realize that this is a school for wizards and witches to _learn_ and _practice_ magic." I cut in. Harry took the time after I said this to say, "And how's theory supposed to prepare us for what's out there?" She shot me a glare, before turning to Harry. "There is nothing out there, dear. Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourself?"

Harry shrugged sarcastically. "Oh, I don't know. Lord Voldemort." The room became deadly silent. I waited for her to drop the bomb. She looked around at us nervously. "Now, let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

My hand gripped the table hard, turning my knuckles white. _She_ was planting lies in my classmates' heads. Hermione noticed and her eyes widened. "Laurel, calm down." I ignored her and watched Harry and Umbridge argue. "It's not a lie! I saw him. I fought him."

"Detention, Mr. Potter." I felt my eyes change color, a bright gold, but I didn't panic like Hermione did. I was watching Umbridge with a deadly look, who was oblivious to it. Ron noticed and a squeak came out of his mouth. Harry, oblivious as well, yelled, "So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She retorted. I felt my teeth sharpen and my nails become claws. "Laurel stop it." Hermione muttered nervously. I didn't care, I let myself change. I needed the practice right?

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him. You must know that!" Harry screamed. "Enough!" Umbridge screeched, but was cut off by a loud roar. Everyones' heads and eyes were drawn to the source: me. I was crouching on the desk, staring at Umbridge, who looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Enough. I was there and he is telling the truth you lying toad." I growled, my transformation muffling my speech. Harry rushed over to me and grabbed me by the elbows, pulling me off the desk so I was standing me on my weakening legs, restraining me. Everyone watched me in curiosity and horror. I roared again, fighting Harry's grip.

"Harry let me go or I will stay like this until I transform!" I yelled. He let me go, stumbling as he went, letting me change. I blinked, and suddenly I was on all fours. It felt normal, probably because I was a lion. Umbridge whipped out her wand and shot a spell at me.

"NO!" Harry yelled, watching as the spell rebounded off my force field. A perk of my necklace. There will always be a very thin force field surrounding me as long as I wear it. It was thin enough I could touch things and people, but strong enough to the extent that it could block spells. The door slammed open and I watched as Snape briskly walked in. "Severus! That student just turned into a lion!" Umbridge wailed. Snape's gaze turned to mine. He froze for a split second before firing a spell at me.

Like it did with Umbridge's, it bounced off. He noticed the necklace, around my neck and backed off. I smiled to myself, happy that I was getting good enough where my necklace didn't tattoo itself to my skin, but hung around my neck.

"Miss Collins, you have until the count of five to change back before I do so myself." he coldly ordered. I changed back on three, now on my hands and knees. "How did you do that?" The frightened "professor" stared at me. I stood up and brushed the dust off my skinny jeans.

"It seems Dolores, you are not familiar with Laurel Collins. She is known to be able to have...freak show powers." he drawled. I huffed, dismissing the hot tears that wanted to fall. Harry looked like he wanted to punch Snape, but I sent him a warning glance.

When Snape left and the bell rang, Umbridge simply said, "See me later, Mr. Potter. My office." I smirked, knowing she was afraid of me and wouldn't _dare_ cross me, and left the room with my friends. _Rule #1 in battle_, I thought to myself, al_ways psych out your enemies, show them you do not fear them_. _This toad is as scary as an annoying bird. _


	6. It's Raining Books?

**Chapter Playlist**

**- Story of Us ~ Taylor Swift **

Harry and the others watched nervously as Snape led me to Dumbledore's office. Well, all my friends except Fred and George. They were laughing under their hands, enjoying the idea that she looked like she wet herself when I shapeshifted. Although Harry, Ron, and Hermione were concerned about me, they were amazed when I changed into a lion.

I stood in front of Dumbledore in his office, Snape standing behind me smugly. The headmaster had his hands in front of his face in sheer frustration.

"Laurel, you have to respect the fact that Professor Umbridge has a different opinion on the situation. She is from the Ministry, and high ranked, you could get in trouble if they found out." Dumbledore sighed. I shot Snape a glare.

Snitch.

"But her opinion is wrong, she talks to us like five year olds, and isn't letting us to magic for crying out loud!" I retorted. Dumbledore looked alarmed for a split second before his expression turned annoyed. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. She was placed here by Fudge and I don't want him angrier at me more than he is."

"SHE IS WORSE THAN LOCKHART! I WILL NOT BE TAUGHT BY SOMEONE SO INFURIATING." I bellowed. Dumbledore motioned for Snape to take me out. He roughly grabbed my shoulders and tossed me down the stairwell, with my bag in tow.

I hit the ground and shot daggers at the annoying teacher looming over me. "Be sure to _not_ scare Professor Umbridge by using your freak powers next time you enter that room." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and went to the common room, disregarding the rest of my dinner.

As I walked through the hallways, juggling my books, which I was reorganizing, I tripped. My books and I went flying. I was caught by someone just as I was about to hit my head, books raining down on us.

I looked up to see Seamus Finnigan staring down at me. But what was right behind him was more important. "You alright?" His Irish accent asked concern seeping through his voice. I steadied myself and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to you or I would've taken a face plant to the ground." I pushed past him and shot daggers at a laughing Peeves. He flew away, shouting insults at me. Turning away, I groaned at the sight of my poor books.

I crouched down and was surprised to see him too, picking up my books with me. "Thanks." I smiled as he handed me some of them. "You should be careful, a girl like you watch yourself carryin' so many books. Especially if Peeves sees you walkin'." He grinned. I gave him a surprised look. Was he flirting?

"A girl like me? What does that mean?" I said in the same teasing tone. "It means that a pretty little girl like you could get hurt carrying so many books." I was taken aback by this. "You think I'm pretty?" I blushed.

He gave me a weird look as he stood up. "You don't think so?" He offered me his hand, which I took. I shrugged and took my books into my arms. "You'd have to be crazy not to notice Laurel." He gave me a knowing look as we walked down the hallway.

I fumbled with my books, making Seamus stop. He stood in front of me and took half of my books. "Thanks." I smiled shyly. "You know, Umbridge might come and start screaming her head off at us. You're not scared of what she might do?" He asked me as we walked up a staircase.

I snorted and shook my head. "No way. She isn't going to come near me at all after what happened." I laughed and watched as he shook his head, his grin widening. "That was wicked. Terrifying, but wicked." I smiled, watching the trick step as we walked to the common room floor. "As I learn to control the powers of my necklace, I'm able to do new ones."

He seemed genuinely interested. "Really? Like what?" I stalked ahead, grinning at him. "Laurel!" He whined, making me laugh. He looked like a cute Irish puppy. "Well, I can heal wounds...with lily petals...and my necklace of course. Um, I can create force fields and shapeshift." I felt awkward, seeing that I hated to talk about myself.

His eyes lit up. "Woah, that is pretty cool. It's lucky You-Know-Who didn't come back last term or else you'd definitely be a target. Your powers are something special." I frowned at him just as we made our way to the Fat Lady's portrait. "But he _is_ back Seamus. I saw him with my own eyes. Fairy lights." I took the books from him before he could protest and walked away.

I climbed through the portrait and marched over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I slammed my books down on the table, startling everyone. I sunk into the couch next to Ron and rested my head against my hands. "What's with you?" Ron asked.

I peeked through my hands and shot him a glare. I could also see Seamus sitting nearby with Dean Thomas. He saw me looking at him and kept my gaze. I looked away and sat back against the couch. Harry had a book in his hand, while Ron and Hermione were writing papers.

I picked up my Ancient Runes books and started to copy down some symbols for homework. "What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione asked. I looked up and saw her talking to Harry. I cocked my head and looked over at him. Ron's eyes followed to Harry as well. "Nothing, it's fine."

"The other hand." She retorted grabbing his hidden hand out from under his book. Hermione, Ron, and I all gasped quietly. "Harry what happened?" I asked the same time Hermione said, "You need to tell Dumbledore." Harry looked between the two of us.

"He had detention with Umbridge today." Ron realized. My eyes widened. "What did she do to you Harry?" I asked walking towards Harry and Hermione's couch, sitting on the arm near Harry. He gave me his hand to examine as he explained. "She told me we were doing lines and she gave me some parchment. She gave me a special pen and told me to write 'I must—"

"Not tell lies," I finished, seeing the words written into his skin. "She gave you a Blood Quill, Harry. I didn't even know you could get those anymore. There were used a long time ago to punish people who had done serious crimes. But even then, a Blood Quill was extremely cruel to use. Harry, we _should_ take you to see Dumbledore."

Harry stood up and shook his head. "No, I'm not going to see him." I shoved him back on the couch and towered over him. "Bloody hell Harry. The woman is torturing you!" Ron added, siding with me and Hermione. I sat down on the arm of the chair and grabbed Harry's hand. "At least let me try to heal it." I said in a softer tone, drawing out my wand.

"Accio Lily Box!" I muttered under my breath. The dark oak, jewelry box-sized box flew down and landed in my lap. A few people stared, but went back to their business. I opened it and looked for my lily petal lotion. I unscrewed the cap and dabbed some on his hand. "Now rub it." I ordered, rolling up my own sleeve to display my thin, six inch scar. I dabbed some on and rubbed it.

When I rolled my sleeve back down and wiped the excess on my jeans, Harry was done. I examined his hand and nodded, satisfied. The lettering faded a bit, but was still legible. "That feels loads better. Thanks Laure." I smiled and sat back down next to Ron.

"Why does Seamus kept looking this way? I'm pretty sure he's not looking at me." Ron turned to me, making Harry and Hermione send looks my way as well. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. "What happened?" Harry demanded, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Calm down Harry. We just had a conversation and then it turned for the worse. He brought up the delicate situation of Voldemort and we had different opinions on the matter." I simply replied, leaving out many, many details. I decided to keep those to myself, remembering Harry and Seamus's argument the first night back.

I got up and picked up my large mound of books, shoving some in my book bag that was already stuffed. "I'm going to bed. Night." I mumbled under my books and heading for mine, Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender's room. As I climbed the stairs I realized I forgot my box on the table. I try to fish out my wand, but then realized how ridiculous this was. I set my books in front of me and took out my wand, starting to get annoyed. "Wingardium Leviosa."

My books floated off the ground as I walked over to grab the box. Harry tried to grab it for me, but I grabbed it first. "Goodnight." I called stiffly, returning to my floating books. I "set" my books on my nightstand and sighed, sitting on my bed. Pavarti was in the bathroom and Lavender was still in the common room. I loosened my tie from around my neck and slipped off my robe, starting to get ready for bed.


	7. Disloyalty Leads To Trouble

**Chapter Playlist**

**- At the End of the Day ~ Les Mis 2012 cast**

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning. I slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed. Hermione would most likely corner me and ask about Seamus, and I was too confused to be interrogated.

I ended up at the library and read for three hours.

I sat at breakfast next to Hermione, watching Ron read a book while eating a sausage on a fork. Ginny, who sat next to him, wrinkled her nose in disgust. He kinda ate like a pig. "Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked. He shrugged and took another bite. "What? I'm hungry."

I snorted quietly, noticing Harry walking towards us. I gave him a small smile and watched him stand in front of me and Hermione. "Can I join you?" He asked quietly. I frowned, about to say of course, but noticed Ron and Hermione sharing a look. Why were they being so hesitant?

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to answer him, loud voices could be heard from the main staircase. Harry and I walked out the door to see what was going on.

Professor McGonagall was on the stairs talking to Umbridge. This isn't going to end well. "Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge asked, taking a step up. McGonagall took a step up too and replied, "I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices."

I smirked smugly. Finally, someone who understands where I'm coming from! "So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom…Minerva." That toad of a woman took another step up. McGonagall stepped up too and coldly said, "Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." McGonagall took a step down. "Disloyalty."

Umbridge stood on the highest step and addressed everyone who was watching. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action." As I walked with Harry back to the Great Hall to finish breakfast, I murmured under my breath to him, "This is not going to end well. I almost wish we had Lockhart again. At least he let us _use_ magic."

Harry harrumphed and sat down at the table.

Ron and I were sitting in the courtyard, doing a Q&A session for the upcoming History of Magic test. "Okay what year—" Hermione ran up and shoved our papers off the empty spot on the bench. She sat down, looking livid.

"Hermione...?" I asked weakly. "Come with me, she's done something horrible." I furrowed my eyebrows, but shuffled my papers into my bag and followed her, Ron right behind me. She took us to the main hallway and there was a lot of people standing around. What was even weirder was that Filch was standing around, looking pleased.

_Okay something's definitely going on. If Filch is looking happy then something terrible has happened._ I made my way to the front to see something hanging on the brick wall. A piece of official-looking parchment was inside a case. It read;

**Proclamation Educational Degree No. 23**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.**

Oh shit, we're in trouble.

Umbridge was annoying the crap out of me.

For the past few days, she's been interrupting our classes, watching us, and mainly asking stupid questions to our professors. She was going to be in our Potions class today. I might actually enjoy this.

Harry and I were doing the lesson, listening to Umbridge interrogate Snape. "You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" She asked, circling him. "Yes." He coldly stated. "But you were unsuccessful?" She pouted, writing notes down on her clipboard. "Obviously." He drawled, making Ron snicker quietly.

I bit back a smile, burying my face in my textbook. When she had left, Snape took a rolled up newspaper and smacked him in the head with it. Harry smirked and continued the lesson. I heard she was going to Harry and Ron's Divination class afterwards. That sucks for them.

I was walking to the courtyard, hoping to get some study time in, when I realized _everyone_ was going to courtyard. I spotted Seamus walking a few people ahead of me and plucked up the courage to talk to him. I wove in between people and called, "Seamus!"

He turned around and watched as I came beside him. "What's going on?" He looked grim for some reason, and I don't think it was because of me. "Umbridge. She's sacked someone." My eyes widened. "Who?"

"Professor Trelawney."

Seamus and I ended up walking together to the rim of the yard, watching the poor professor stand there with all her bags. "I can't believe this." I shook my head, furious.

Umbridge walked through the doors and towards Trelawney. "Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this." The poor professor whimpered. Umbridge held up some stupid parchment and unsympathetically said, "Actually, I can."

McGonagall stepped forward and hugged her. "Something you'd like to say?" She asked McGonagall. "Oh, there are several things I would like to say." She hissed. "There…" The doors opened again and Dumbledore strode in. Umbridge turned her attention to him, looking fearless. What an idiot.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" He ordered, not a hint of sympathy in his tone either. The professor nodded and walked with Trelawney. "Sybil, dear. This way." The Divination professor shook Dumbledore's hand gratefully. "Thank you."

I cocked my head and watched Dumbledore. He reminded me of Aslan a bit. "Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister—"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." He cut in. Umbridge still looked unfazed. "For now." He stared at her before turning around and walking away.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" He yelled. Everyone made their way back into the castle. I watched as Harry ran through the crowd, trying to get to Dumbledore. "Professor. Professor? Professor Dumbledore. Professor! Professor Dumbledore." Harry called.

I felt bad. Really bad. The guilt of knowing why he was being ignored was eating at me from the inside out. I shuffled through the crowded halls with Seamus, silently side by side.

I was sitting on a sofa next to Harry, watching Hermione rant. The three of us watched in silence. It's best if you don't interfere when Hermione's on rant mode. She can be pretty nasty or insane looking.

However, the topic she was ranting about made me happy to hear such insults. I know, I can be a bad person.

"That foul, evil, gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school."

Harry leaned over the back of the couch and turned on the radio, one of the only electronics that worked at the school. Everything else went haywire because of the magic that kept Muggles away. "Furthermore, we have convincing evidence that these disappearances are the work of notorious mass murderer Sirius Black." The radio speaker reported.

"What a load of bullish—" Ron protested. "HI EVA!" I loudly cut off Ron, sending him a look as my eleven year old sister walked over to us. She sat down next to me, smiling. "Hey. What were they saying about Sirius?" She said.

"Just a load of phooey." I brushed the topic aside. I didn't want to worry her about Sirius's problems. "So," I started, brushing her hair away from her face, "how do you like Hogwarts? Anything that has to do with Umbridge doesn't count."

She giggled and nodded. "It's brilliant. McGonagall says that my Transfiguring is very good." I beamed at her. "That's great!" "Harry!" A familiar voice called. All five of us looked at the fireplace. Sirius's face was flickering in the flames.

We all sat down in front of and on the couch near the fireplace. "Sirius! What are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

I snorted. "I wish!" He chuckled. "She's not letting us use magic at all." Harry told him. "Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked. "That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry…but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"What can we do?" Eva asked, surprising all of us. "Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." He disappeared, diminishing the flames with him. Hermione stood up and looked out the window.

"He really is out there, isn't he? We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will. Night."

I bid everyone goodnight and went upstairs. When I closed my eyes, I was once again staring into the face of the Great Lion.


	8. Dumbledore's Army

**Chapter Playlist**

**- Story of My Life ~ One Direction**

I blinked, trying to focus my vision. Aslan sat in front of me, smiling although the land we stood in now was cold and snowy. I bowed to Him and waited for Him to speak. "Laurel, I think you are trained enough that I can start to teach you about the history of Narnia.

I nodded, surprised that He thought that I was ready with two lessons. He must have sensed my surprise because He said, "You are ready my child. Now, onto the history." I sat down on the snowy ground and watched as a book appeared in front of me.

What amazed me even more was that He didn't even need a book. He spoke as though He knew literally everything about this amazing place. "You sense right Laurel. I know everything because I've _seen_ everything."

I couldn't help but ask, "Can you read minds Aslan?" The Lion chuckled a deep laugh. "I guess you could say that..." I didn't know what He meant, but I dismissed the thought. I listened to Him as He told me about the creation of Narnia.

It amazed me that the Lion right in front of me had sung this world into creation. "My father, the Emperor-beyond-the-sea, created the Stone Table. That is where our headquarters will be when the time comes." I was surprised at this. "Your father?" He nodded.

What's just as amazing is that a "Daughter of Eve" and a "Son of Adam" had witnessed it. "Are they still alive? Or did they stay here and die?" Aslan smiled a most mysterious smile. "Yes, they came back to Earth. But the children weren't the only ones that witnessed it Laurel. A horse and his owner were there... and the witch Jadis was there as well."  
My eyes widened. "She also helped create part of Narnia actually. In Lantern Waste, there is a lamppost. She threw a bar from one at me and it grew into a lamp post." My eyes widened even more, if that was possible. "Jadis threw a lamppost bar at _you_? Please tell me she paid for it."

The Lion chuckled and shook His head. "No my child she didn't. But she _will_ pay for what she has done to my kingdom. And when we have won the war, a king shall be crowned, for Narnia is never right unless a Son of Adam is king."

"Who will become king Aslan?" I asked. "I have forgotten; I have not told you the prophecy." I raised an eyebrow. "Prophecy? I'm all ears." Aslan chuckled before reciting;

"_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of His roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When He bares His teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done."_

I sat on the frozen ground and took it all in. There was silence for a while, how long I don't know. One line stuck in my head and wouldn't come out. "When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death." I murmured. He nodded and suddenly I was back in my room. I looked around the dark room to see my roommates still asleep.

I closed my eyes, hoping to go back to sleep. But there was no way that was going to happen.

I was so tired the next morning I almost feel asleep on my eggs. "Don't take this the wrong way Laure, but you look dreadful." Fred said, biting into his hash browns. I stuck my tongue out at him and took a bit of eggs.

"What kept you awake last night?" Ron asked. "I was studying...why are you all so interested in me? Shouldn't we be figuring out a way to get rid of Umbridge?" I tried to change the subject.

Hermione frowned though. "You were asleep when I came in last night." Exasperated, I threw my hands up in the air. "I was...I just took a break." The others gave me a look, but didn't question me. As I got up, I saw Seamus approach me.

"Hey Laurel, you goin' to Hogsmede this afternoon?" He asked in a friendly tone. I slapped my forehead. "I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me!" I smiled at him, but was stopped by Hermione.

She pushed through Seamus to grab me. "Excuse me Seamus, I have to borrow Laurel here." Her tone was cool, but had hints of ice in it. He looked like he wanted to object, but I gave him a small smile. I followed Hermione to where Ron was standing. Where was Harry?

"What's going on? Where's Harry? Are we having a secret meeting without him? You both know bloody well how he felt when he was shut out for two months and it's bad enough that Dumbledore's shutting him out—"

"Laurel shut up and listen!" Ron cut me off. I stopped rambling and stared at the two of them. "Remember when I said we needed a proper teacher to teach us Defense Against the Darken Arts?" I nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, Hermione was thinking...that we could get Harry to be our teacher." Ron finished, waiting for my opinion. I thought it over and slowly nodded. As I processed everything, all the information that Aslan gave me last night started to mix together with now's information. My head started to pound.

"I think it's a good idea. But who's he gonna teach?" I told them. "Well, when we go to Hogsmede, we're going to hold a meeting in the Hog's Head with people we told." I nodded again. "Speaking of Harry, where is he?"

"Eva is keeping him busy." Hermione smiled. I peeked my head into the Great Hall and smiled too, watching Eva talk to him. She saw me and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and turned back to Ron and Hermione. "I'm in."

I trudged through the snow and pulled my hat farther on my head. "Eva are you still with us?" I whispered. "Yeah." A voice called back. Because she wasn't 13 yet, she wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmede. So Harry let her use his Invisibility Cloak. I wasn't going to leave her by herself, so rules be damned. They were the least of my worries right now anyway. For instance Eva and others' education. They couldn't be taught by a toad like Umbridge.

"This is mad. Who'd wanna be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Harry protested. "Look on the bright side: You can't be any worse than old toad face." Ron said cheerfully. I heard Eva giggle under the cloak.

"Thanks, Ron." Harry said sarcastically. "I'm here for you, mate." He patted him on the back. "Who's supposed to be meeting us, again?" I asked. "Just a couple of people." Hermione replied. I nodded and held the door for Eva, who slipped the cloak off quickly and gave it to me. I stuffed it in my bag and turned my focus to the place.

"Lovely spot." Ron commented. "Thought it would be safer off the beaten track." Hermione shrugged. I snorted.

About twenty minutes later, there were about thirty people, not including the five of us, in the room. Eva and I had moved into the crowd to give our three friends some space. Hermione stood up and addressed the crowd. "Um, hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A _proper_ teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

Someone in the crowd cut in. "Why?" Ron looked at him like he was insane. "Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you tosspot." "Ron," I mumbled, sending him a look. He shut up, crossing his arms. Ginny's new boyfriend from Ravenclaw, Michael Corner, spoke up too. "The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed…"

Harry looked over at Cho Chang, whose face bluntly showed her discomfort. Harry opened his mouth to say something but I stood up and crossed to the front of the room. "How about you all shut up about Cedric, yeah? I was there, I can testify that he is back. Now stuff it before I come over there and serve you a knuckle sandwich."

Everyone looked at me in shock. "You have three options. One, you shut up. Two, I beat the crap out of you. Three, I turn into some menacing animal and scare you crapless. Whichever way works for me." I shrugged.

Corner stood and sized up. I raised an eyebrow. He lunged at me, but I got to him first. I took his clench fist in my two hands and judo flipped him over my shoulder. He hit the ground, back first. He groaned and tried to get up.

"Anyone else?" I asked, looking up at the crowd. Silence. I sat back down next to Eva, whose grin was a mile long. I looked over at Ginny, feeling sick when I saw that she was shooting me daggers. Oops. "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked Harry, luckily changing the subject.

"Yes," Hermione answered for him. "I've seen it." "Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean Thomas said in awe. Neville went next. "And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Ginny nodded, who was still looking pissed. "It's true."

"Third Year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron added. "Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione finished, looking at me. I nodded. Harry didn't look pleased that we were listing his adventures of the years/accomplishments.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help." He told us. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, before turning to us. "He's just being modest." "No, Hermione, I'm not." He retorted.

"Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there…when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes…You don't know what that's like."

_I do Harry. _I tried, and failed, to swallow the large lump forming in my throat.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating…Voldemort." Hermione told him. I gasped quietly. Harry and I have always been the ones to say his name. Ron and Hermione have never, except now, said his name before.

"He's really back." A kid named Nigel said quietly. Harry nodded.

I stood in line behind Eva to sign the 'Dumbledore's Army' sheet. Apparently that's what we were calling ourselves. After I signed my name, I took Eva to the "bathroom". Really, I just threw the cloak over her and walked back to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"Where the hell did you learn moves like that?" Ron grinned. I laughed and shrugged, thinking back to swords practice with Aslan. He had taught me ways to defend myself if my sword was out of reach and I needed to fight unarmed.

I just hope that when the time comes, and if that happens, I'll be able to use my gauntlets to as shields. Those things were seriously wicked.

The cold air that the door blew in my face as we walked drew me back. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." I trailed, wincing at my terrible response. Ron furrowed his eyebrows in a orange 'v', but dropped the question.

As we walked across the bridge that connected to the school, Harry started to give us instructions. "Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out." "The Shrieking Shack." Ginny suggested. Harry shook his head. "It's too small."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Eva piped up from under the cloak. "Not bloody likely." Ron said. I chuckled quietly. "Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked. "Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" Hermione smiled giddily.

I stared at her in awe. If she was excited about breaking rules, then something's wrong in the universe. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron asked laughing. "You took the words right out of my mouth." I laughed along.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today." Hermione stated. "What's that?" George asked. "Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she Harry?" She smiled mysteriously. I raised my eyebrows. My best friend was _still_ into that nutter?

"Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, wherever it is, there's no chance she can find us."

"Will do, Harry." Fred said, going off in some direction with George. As I walked with my friends and Eva, I couldn't help but feel as though I was being watched. I looked up and saw Umbridge whispering to Filch. I narrowed my eyes at them and kept walking.

What were Tweedle Annoying and Tweedle Dumb up to?


	9. The Room of Requirement

**If you guys have any ideas for my pathetic playlists, please let me know in the comments. I need help lol. **

**Alexpuppy789: Thank you! I'm glad and appreciate it a lot that you like my story. :) A lot still needs to happen until she goes to Narnia, but I promise it will happen soon.**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Innocent ~ Taylor Swift **

**- Red and Black ~ Les Mis 2012 Cast **

I hate that stupid toad.

I was walking through the hallways with Harry when Umbridge announced something else on the PA system. Ever since the last Hogsmede visit, she's been adding new rules on the same wall. Filch is running out of room for them.

I was telling Harry my ideas for the DA (Dumbledore's Army) location. When I was cut off by _this-_

"All student organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled." I looked at Harry, who was annoyed by the fact that Quidditch was cancelled for the entire year. "Harry, what about DA? She'll be questioning everyone about 'suspicious behavior'." I told him. He stopped whining and paled.

"We better tell Hermione." He finally said. I nodded and followed him. We made a beeline for a studying Hermione in the courtyard. "Did you hear Umbridge's announcement?" I asked worriedly. She nodded, calm, and kept reading.

Harry got impatient and snatched her book away. She looked up at a freaking out Harry. "What is your problem?" She snapped, grabbing her book back. "I don't want to be caught do you? She'll have our heads on a silver platter." He whispered dangerously low. If he could, I knew he would be shouting.

"I don't exactly trust all of them." I added quietly. Hermione looked at our worried expressions and started to laugh. Laugh. In our faces. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What's so funny?" Harry growled, his voice was as cold as steel. What the hell.

"You guys, I put a jinx on that piece of parchment we all signed. Believe me, if anybody runs off and tells Umbridge, we'll know who they are and they will really regret it." "What'll happen to them?" Harry asked, looking very relieved. "Well, I'll put it this way...it'll make Eloise Midget's acne look like a couple of cute freckles."

I snorted quietly, remembering how she tried to her curse her acne off one year and had to go to the hospital wing. Because of the lily petal healing perk of my necklace, it kept away acne. I'm one _very_ lucky duck. But then again, I have a six inch scar on my arm...

Neville ran up to us looking very excited. "Harry, I think I found the perfect place for DA." The three of us looked at each other before running to get Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George. Neville stood there, asking if he was going to wait for us. I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

Once everyone in our little group gathered, Neville led the way to the seventh floor. I looked at the blank wall he took us to, frowning. Neville closed his eyes and suddenly doors opened. I watched in amazement as a room was displayed.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement." Hermione whispered breathlessly. "The what?" Fred asked. "It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs." I chimed in.

Ron thought for a second before saying, "So say you really needed the toilet..." Hermione rolled her eyes, exasperated. I laughed and nodded. "Niiice, Ron. But, yeah, that is the general idea." Harry smiled at the room. "It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back."

That night we held our first lesson. Harry had us in two lines. A mechanical mannequin stood in front of Harry and Neville, the heads of each line, with a wand of its own. "Expelliarmus!" Neville flicked his wand. I saw his poor wand holding and realized that was probably the problem. "I'm hopeless." He said to Harry.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this. Expelliarmus." The wand flew out of the mannequin's hand. Neville nodded and went to the back of the line. Harry moved to the side and motioned for me to go.

I twirled my wand and took a deep breath_. Why am I nervous? I mastered this spell a _long_ time ago. _"Expelliarmus!" The wand flew several feet behind the mannequin. I looked over at Harry, who grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. I watched in the back as Harry gave corrections or gave someone a grin, telling them that that was brilliant.

I smiled as Harry bent down and gave Eva some tips. We both knew that is was _very_ advanced magic, yet she was tackling it wholeheartedly and doing pretty well.

It took the whole "class" for everyone to go once. Harry dismissed us just before curfew. We walked back to the common room. I looked over and smiled at Harry. "Thanks for helping Eva out." He shrugged and smiled back. "She's doing very well considering she's a First Year. She also feels like my little sister sometimes." I placed a hand on his arm and smiled. "Feel free to act like her older brother, I'm willing to share. Night." "Night."

I was in Umbridge's classroom with Eva, Fred, George, and Ginny and not for class. Well, Ginny was still pissed at me so she stayed away from us. There was a whole line to her door, where she was continuing her interrogation.

"Remember," I told the other three, "Decline if she asks you if you want anything to drink. There might be Veritaserum. Fred, George, _don't_ put anything in _her_ drink. Regardless how tempting it is. She'll be even more suspicious and we want her off our case, not on it."

They nodded and watched as Umbridge came out, dismissing another student. "Miss Collins, come please." She squeaked. I stiffened and walked towards the door. She was wasting my study time, this better be quick.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" she squeaked again. I smirked mentally. She was still afraid of me. "No thank you." I coldly declined. Umbridge narrowed her eyes at me, all nervousness washing away. "Tell me what you know about an illegal club here in Hogwarts."

I pretended to be surprised. "An illegal club? Who would have any motives to form an-" "Don't play dumb with me girl. I know you and Potter are plotting something." She snapped. I leaned forward and met her gaze with my own. "Now, my dear professor, you are just reciting _Daily Prophet _headlines. You are becoming as paranoid as Fudge."

"I know it. I've been watching you." She spat. Did she think she was threatening? Or scary? I let out a snicker. "What's so funny?" "You. If you are trying to scare me or threaten me, you aren't doing a very good job. I've met scarier bunnies than you."

The gargoyle leaned forward and drove her nails into my skin. Right where my ropes burns were. I gritted my teeth together, keeping a strong front against the painfulness. _Must refrain from judo flipping. Must refrain from judo flipping. MUST REFRAIN FROM JUDO FLIPPING._ "I will get it out of you. Just you wait." I rolled my eyes and ripped my arm from her hold, standing up to leave.

"_Excuse me?_" She retorted. I turned around and coolly said, "You are excused."


	10. Narnian History

**I need some serious help with these playlists. Submit songs if you can think of any. **

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Strangers Like Me ~ Tarzan (Original Broadway Cast)**

"Good evening Aslan." I smiled. The Lion nodded His head in return. "Today Daughter of Eve, I am going to share with you the knowledge of the Old Dynasty." I scrunched my nose in confusion. "Like the Chinese?"

He chuckled. "Not exactly. It's just the name of the time before this winter. It started the year 1 and was ruled by King Frank I, the ex-cabby, and Queen Helen, his wife. The reign lasted for about 900 years, ruled by the descendants of Frank I and Helen. Jadis invaded around 900 and killed many people, wiping out the entire royal family."

I frowned. This White Witch was the definition of horrible.

"Has anyone tried to overthrow her?" I asked. Aslan nodded His head. "About 34 years ago, a rebellion arose, but failed. Many of those soldiers were killed." I frowned again. "We're going to overthrow her, just you wait." The Lion smiled. "I have no doubt. With your tactics and our new rulers' leadership, it will be a great battle."

I cocked my head, realizing I was still confused. "Uh Aslan? When is this great battle and who are the Kings and Queens again?" He chuckled. "All in good time my child. You need to get a feel for battle first." I huffed, blowing my hair away from my face. "So when can I fight someone?"

"Patience grasshopper. You have need more experience." I gave Aslan an odd look. "Did you just quote some kung fu movie from Earth?" The Lion laughed and nodded. "We are done for now."

I was sat in Umbridge's class, restraining myself from ripping someone's hair out. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be mine. She walked down an aisle and told us, "You will please copy the approved text four times to ensure maximum retention. There will be no need to talk."

"No need to think's more like it." Hermione mumbled. I snickered at her comment. Neville had his wand drawn out and was practicing his wand waving. "Expelliarmus." "Wands away." Umbridge called to him. I rolled my eyes and continued writing.

I was on my way to the library when I heard _this—_

"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the high inquisitor's office."

I wrinkled my nose and continued walking. Inquisitorial Squad? More like Irritating Squad. I noticed Malfoy talking with his friends and heard him say something about it. I wouldn't be surprised if those airheads joined.

I saw Harry ahead of me and ran to catch up. "Hey. What's tonight's lessons gonna be? I want to make sure I already know it." I winked. He chuckled and shrugged mysteriously. "Maybe I know. Maybe I don't."

I shoved him playfully. "Aw come on Harry. Don't make me beat your ass like I did Corner." He laughed this time. "That was pretty funny. Is Ginny still mad at you?" I nodded glumly. I missed my friend. "It's not my fault that her boyfriend tried to beat up a girl and totally embarrassed himself. Who tries to beat up a girl anyway? That's just messed up."

He laughed again. "Come on. That Charms homework won't do itself."

I stood next to Hermione in one of the two lines that outline the sides of the room. Harry stood at one end with Nigel at the other. "Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's a wizard's bread and butter, really. So come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot."

The Third Year stared at Harry for a few seconds, before stepping forward and saying, "Stupefy!" Both Harry and Nigel fell backwards. Harry sat up and gave the kid a thumbs up. "Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done."

Harry motioned for Ron and Hermione to go next. I heard the Weasley twins snigger, making me curious. What were those insane twins I loved so much up to? "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Ron told Hermione.

Hermione looked slightly offended. "Thanks, Ronald." Ron and Hermione stood where Harry and Nigel had. "One Sickle." George whispered. "You're on." Fred told him. I snickered again. They just made this interesting.

Ron opened his mouth to cast, but Hermione was quicker. "Stupefy." She said. Ron fell backwards, whimpering. I shoved my fist in my mouth to prevent laughing. Ron's temper was ghastly, and it wasn't going to help that he just got beat up by a girl. "Thank you."

"Shut up." I heard one of the twins give another the money. I didn't know who because my focus was on Ron, who walked over to us.

"I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it? It was completely intentional." Fred crossed his arms and harrumphed.

Harry was lining us up to practice Expelliarmus. I stood behind Hermione, who was my target. "Now, focus on a fixed point and try again." Harry told someone. He walked over to Eva and watched her. "Expelliarmus." Her target, Ron, flew backwards.

He beamed at her and gave her a fist bump. "Very good. Keep your concentration." He kept walking around and giving people feedback. "Great." "A little higher." I rolled my eyes as he held Cho's hand higher.

She stopped concentrating and looked at Harry. She fired, sending Nigel flying. Ron winced as he hit the ground. I stopped casting and went over to Nigel to lend him a hand. "Are you alright?" He shot up and patted down his sweater. "I'm okay. I'm okay." I chuckled and went back to Hermione.

Harry had us form a circle, with a mannequin in the middle. It had a wand and looked the same, but this time it had a wheel under it to move. "Alright, I want you to pretend that this is a Death Eater. Cast a spell of your choice at it. Eva would you do the honors?"

My little sister grinned at him and looked back at the mannequin. "Stupefy." The "Death Eater" rolled backwards and in front of Ron. "Stupefy!" It went to Nigel, who chose a different spell. "Diminuendo." The mannequin turned puny and started to run around again. Luna waved her wand, "Stupefy." It rolled over to me next and I thought quickly, "Flipendo!"

Harry stared at me in awe. "You got that from Lupin!" I nodded, grinning.

The mannequin shot backwards towards Ginny. "Reducto." The metal "Death Eater" exploded and turned to...coal dust? Harry beamed at her. We might actually have a shot at this.


	11. The Dream

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- When the Darkness Comes ~ Colbie Calliat **

Dumbledore's Army was improving with each lesson. Christmas was nearing, which meant break was nearing as well. The night before leave, Harry called the last meeting of 2014. He had us lined up and dueling in a way.

"Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: Believing in yourself." He walked around, encouraging us.

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than what we are now: Students. If they can do it, why not us?"

"Expelliarmus." Neville called, flicking Padma Patil's wand out of her hand. I grinned at Neville. He had really improved. "Fantastic, Neville. Well done, man." Harry patted him on the back.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in front of all of us. "So that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work." I groaned. This had become so much fun I was sad that there was going to be a two week break.

Everyone grabbed their bag and went out the door. My bag under the Christmas tree, which the Room had placed there last week. "See you in the common room Harry." I smiled, waiting for Fred and George, who were giving him ideas to mess with Umbridge. They were horrid, but extremely awesome sounding.

I frowned as he rudely cut them off and walked over to Cho. They gave each other a weird look before walking with me. "He still likes her. She's kind of a nutter in my opinion." I grumbled under my breath. They chuckled. "Can you please use of one those on Umbridge? Preferably Puking Particles one." George grinned. "Filch was camped out in front of the door the last time and was waiting for us. We slipped him some chocolates that said they were from Umbridge. Full of Fever Fudge they were. You should've seen the way he looked when he though they were from her. Like a lovesick puppy."

I laughed loudly, enjoying the idea. I put an arm on Fred to steady me. "Oh...that is brilliant." I breathed. "When are you guys going to open up shop?" Fred shrugged, giving George the turn to talk. "Maybe next year. We have the money, thanks to Harry, we just need a bit more time to develop our products."

I nodded and turned towards the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Acid Pops." She opened the portrait and the three of us clambered through. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me by the fireplace. "Night you two." They bid me goodnight and I sat down on a chair. "What's going on?"

"Harry went and snogged Cho." Hermione informed me. I raised my eyebrows. "Well, how was it?" Ron asked. "Wet. I mean, she was sort of crying." I grinned and joked, "That bad at it, are you?" He shot me a death look, only making me snicker.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying these days." Hermione said to no one in particular. "You'd think a bit of snogging would cheer her up." Ron smirked. I chuckled quietly, laying back in the leather chair.

"Don't you understand how she must be feeling? Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric and confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him. Conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worrying about everything." Hermione rambled.

Ron, Harry, and I stared at her for a few seconds, before Ron said, "One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode." "Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon." Hermione retorted. There was silence for a minute before we all started laughing until our sides hurt. I don't know why or what was so funny but it felt nice. To hang out and laugh with friends, forgetting about Voldemort and the major problems looming over our heads. It felt...almost normal.

That night I had trouble sleeping. I tossed and turned, fidgeting every five seconds. Finally, an image came into view. It was dark and there were shelves of...crystal balls? A figure stood in front of my view, holding out a wand for light. A slithering sound came from the ground and I cautiously looked down.

I screamed loudly, but the figure and the snake ignored me. Holding a hand against my heart, trying to steady my pulse, I examined the snake. My eyes widen as I realized that a) It was Voldemort's snake, and b) It was going after the figure.

The figure turned around, hearing the slithering noise too, and I saw who it was. It was Mr. Weasley. The snake knocked down Mr. Weasley and started to bloody him up, biting and nipping at him. I shot up from bed and ran out the door, in my pajamas and barefooted.

I ran down the steps and to the boys' hallway to Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville's room and slammed the door open, scaring the crap out of everyone but Harry. I looked over at Harry and saw him watching me, sweaty and scared-looking.

"I had the same dream. Come on, we have to go to Dumbledore." I ordered Harry, getting him up. I grabbed Ron by the arm and ran to Professor McGonagall's office. There we told her everything in a nutshell and she rushed us to Dumbledore's office.

When we were in his office, he ordered McGonagall calmly to get the other Weasley children and bring them here. They came back in no less than 5 five minutes. I stood back and let Harry and Dumbledore play Q&A.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked, his back facing all of us. "Neither. It was like I...Will you please just tell me what's happening?" Harry replied, shaking. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and rubbed him.

Dumbledore ignored him and walked up to a painting. "Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people." The man in the painting nodded and disappeared. "Sir." Harry pleaded. Again he ignored him, this time I frowned.

"Phineas," Dumbledore said to yet another painting, this one related to Sirius. "You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey." Phineas nodded and too disappeared.

Everard came back, drawing Dumbledore's attention to him. "They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." Dumbledore sighed, relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to..."

"LOOK AT ME!" Harry roared, causing me to cower back. Dumbledore jerked around and studied Harry. He shot me a look over Harry's shoulder, one that made my stomach feel sick. Voldemort was trying to get to Harry! He looked as shocked as everyone else. "What's happening to me?" He mumbled.

Suddenly Snape was standing next to me, scaring me, which made me grab for my nonexistent sword. Again, dammit! He looked at me oddly before striding towards Dumbledore. "You wished to see me, headmaster?" Dumbledore looked from Harry to Snape. "Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable."

Snape nodded and grabbed Harry by the arm and dragging him out. "Is he...?" I trailed off, hoping Dumbledore would get what I was trying to ask. He did and nodded. "Oh gosh." I moaned, cringing into my hands.

The Weasleys looked at me and Dumbledore, very confused. Dumbledore walked to his desk, probably getting the Weasleys' Portkey ready. "Laurel, would you mind waiting here until I'm done with the Weasleys?"

I nodded and sat down in a chair, curling into a ball. The headmaster walked far back into his office, basically leaving me with the red-headed lot. "I'm sure he'll be okay." I said softly, shooting them all a sympathetic look. They all smiled weakly and watched as Dumbledore set down their Portkey.

When they had left, Dumbledore sighed loudly and sat behind his desk. A comfortable silence fell between us for a few moments. "You don't know how much it hurts him to be shut out by you." I stated quietly. He looked up at me curiously. "What do you mean Miss Collins?"

I dropped my legs to the ground and elaborated. "Professor, he's hurting because you're blocking him out. That's all he's ever gotten for the last fourteen years of his life. Being shut out, hurt, starved. He needs to know you're going to help him through this hard time. Trust me, I know how hard and painful it is to try to keep Voldemort out of your head."

I thought I had won him over, but boy was I wrong. He shook his head, obviously disagreeing. "Laurel, that is what Severus is for._ He_ is teaching Harry to use Occlumency, _he_ is there for him. I will distract him, it is best that I ignore him."

"BUT YOU'RE WRONG! Professor Snape is possibly the worst choice to teach Harry. They hate each other with a burning passion. Almost as hateful as Snape and James himself! He will just act like his cold, mean self and it won't help him. He needs someone to encourage him!" I screeched, running out of patience. It was after all, three in the morning.

Dumbledore shook his head ands stood up, leading me out the door. "Fine. You want Harry to be encouraged? How about YOU! You can take Occlumency lessons from _Professor_ Snape as well." He snapped, dragging me to the dungeons.

He shoved me to the floor in front of Snape's feet and said, "She'll be taking lessons as well. Since she wants Harry to be encouraged by someone _soft_!" I looked up at Snape and sat down next to Harry, fighting back tears.

"As I was saying until I was rudely interrupted," Snape shot me a venomous glare, making me look down involuntarily. Harry shot him a frosty glare back before resting a hand on my forearm. "In these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. How about you go first Miss Collins, since you like to interrupt so much."

"But sir, Harry needs it more than me, no offense." He shrugged as Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine. Prepare yourself Potter! Legilimens!" He pointed his wand at a gasping Harry.

I watched as Harry grimaced, obviously not doing a great job of shielding his mind. "Focus Potter." Snape growled. I bit my lip and waited for my turn.

When Harry's turn was over, he was sweating as much as he was when he awoke from the nightmare. I rubbed Harry's arm and then gripped the arms of my chair. "Let's see how long _you'll_ last." Snape muttered before casting, "Legilimens!" I grunted and emptied my mind, squeezing my eyes shut, seeing Snape's cold, black eyes staring at me behind my eyelids. I could feel him trying to pry at my memories, but I wouldn't give in. If I could hold back Voldemort, I can hold back Snape.

It felt like trying to keep a door closed when someone was trying to push themselves in. Eventually he gave up, letting me rest. I groaned and rested my head back. I was sweating even harder than Harry. He looked at me, but said nothing. I guess that means I did good.

"Get out." He pointed to Harry, who scurried up the stairs rapidly. He looked back at me and drawled, "Who taught you Occlumency?" I thought for a moment and shook my head. "No one taught me. I just... figured it out I guess."

He scoffed and paced the room. "_Please_, no one can just 'figure out' Occlumency. You need practice and training." "Well, my practice was when Voldemort tried to penetrate my mind during that nightmare and I consider that training." I retorted.

I thought he was going to yell at me or take points away, but he turned so his back faced me and lowly ordered, "Get out Collins." I trudged up the stairs, but before he left my sight, I softly said, "Thank you Professor."

I could tell by the way he stiffened that he was taken aback by my gratitude. I slowly walked up the stairs to the main floor. Just before I opened the door, I could've sworn I heard quietly from the dungeons, "You're welcome."


	12. Christmas

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Home for the Holidays **

**- Blown Away ~ Carrie Underwood**

I grabbed a Butterbeer from off the table. Eva sat down next to me on one side and an empty spot on the other. This year, we would be celebrating Christmas with the Weasleys, Sirius, and Harry at 12 Grimmauld Place. Mum and Dad's flight would be landing later today.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Disapparated into the room. Mr. Weasley had luckily gotten out of surgery early and was discharged from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries this morning.

We were extremely lucky that Harry, Ron, and I got to Dumbledore in time. I felt a twinge of guilt and sadness. I've never seen Dumbledore so impatience or rude to anyone. _Then again, I kinda pushed him to it._

I brushed aside those sad thoughts and plastered a smile on my face. Partially because it was Christmas and partially because I didn't want to worry Eva. Her magic was improving greatly with all the DA lessons. She's learning spells Fifth Years haven't even learned. I smiled wider out of pride.

"Sit down, everybody, sit down. That's it. Now, presents." Mrs. Weasley bustled around handing out presents to everyone. "And a nice big box for Ron. Fred and George. Come on, open up. I want to see your faces."

Fred and George got matching scarves, Ginny got a hat, and Ron got some sort of jacket. "Try it on." She told him. "Thanks, Mum. It's perfect." He smiled weakly. "Just what he wanted, actually." She told me. I chuckled and pushed some of Eva's hair behind her ear. "You hungry?" She nodded.

I was very surprised when Mrs. Weasley passed two packages to me and Eva. I smiled at her and unwrapped mine. They were warm, purple mittens and a matching hat. "I needed new gloves! Remember what happened to my last ones?" I snickered to Eva. She burst into a fit of giggles.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." She smiled and watched Eva's face light up at the Weasley sweater she was gifted. It was light blue with a gold 'E', the same color as her eyes. "Heeey! Now you match the rest of us!" Fred grinned.

"Oh, Harry, Harry. There you are. Happy Christmas." Mrs. Weasley gave him a parcel and hugged him. I smiled at him and patted towards the empty seat next to me. He gave her his thanks and plopped down in the wooden chair.

"Now, Daddy. Pass that to Daddy." Mrs. Weasley finally gave everyone their presents, letting Mr. Weasley, who'd been waiting to talk, finally speak. "A Christmas toast. To Mr. Harry Potter without whom I would not be here. Harry." He held up his glass of red wine.

The rest of us kids held up our Butterbeers. "Harry." We repeated. "Harry." A familiar voice said a little late. Harry and I turned our heads to the left. Sirius had sat down at the end of the table, just a few empty seats over from Harry's. He smiled at my best friend and winked.

The food, as usual, was delicious. Mrs. Weasley sure knew how to cook. Their was small talk and laughs here and there. Near the end of the meal, I whispered something in Harry's ear, in hopes of making him smile. He grinned at me and took a swig of Butterbeer.

Sirius caught my eye and beckoned me over. "Could I speak with you privately for a moment?" I nodded confused, and followed him out and to the living room. I sensed it had to do with Harry and/or the nightmare about Mr. Weasley.

He sat down on a couch in front of the fireplace, the one he used when he talked to us that one time in the fall. "You care a great deal about Harry, do you not?" He finally said. I sat up, alarmed. "Sirius, I think you've got the wrong impression...I don't like Harry like that...he's my best friend..."

He laughed, making me feel a bit foolish. Was that not what he was implying? "I know that Laurel. I know. You see...Harry needs to move out of the Dursleys, no doubt about that. But...say something were to happen during the Wizarding War..."

I gulped hard. "Sirius what are you implying?" "I know I am his godfather, but my life is too unstable for him to live with me. I'm considered a criminal to the Ministry. You see, I've talked it over with your parents and they want to do it. We just haven't told to him yet or Eva. I told your parents I'd talk to you first... You're family is going to adopt Harry if he's alright with it."

I sat there in silence, taking it all in. Harry's going to be my brother? Finally, I grinned widely. "I've always wanted a brother. I hope he says yes." Sirius patted me on the back, looking elated. "Thank you. Just keep this between us and your parents for now. Eva will be told later along with Harry." I nodded and went back to the dining room, feeling a lot better than before dinner.

I was sitting in the courtyard studying, not really a surprise, looking over the stupid paper I just wrote for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I saw in the corner of my eye Ron, Harry, and Hermione running towards me.

"Laurel! Hagrid's back." Hermione called, still a few feet away. I grinned and shoved my books in my bag, trailing after my friends in a sprint. Running for your life and the laps Aslan has me do to build stamina really helps you run faster.

We ran down the trail, picking up speed. When we were in front of Hagrid's door, we heard a voice from the inside. But it didn't belong it Hagrid.

"I will say this one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been." It was old toad face. We ran to the side of the hut and peered into the window. Umbridge was standing in front of our large friend, his back to us.

"I told you. I've been away for me health." He told her, sounding worn out. "Your health?" She asked, doubt clear in her voice. We backed away from the window for fear she might have seen us. "Yeah. Bit of fresh air, you know."

"Oh, yes. As gamekeeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by." He didn't say anything. "If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all." She strode to the door and opened it. I grabbed Ron's arm, who was standing in the open where she could see him, and pulled him away just in time.

When she had walked back to the castle, we knocked on the door. I gagged, along with Ron and Harry. She'd obviously sprayed the door with her horrid-smelling perfume. Hagrid opened up and beamed. "Hey you four. Come on in. I have a pot o' tea on the stove right now."

We pulled out chairs from the table and sat around. Fang, Hagrid's dog, laid on the ground under the table. I scratched between his ears and smiled at him. When Hagrid came back with the tea and some rock-hard muffins, which we declined politely, he sat down and started talking.

"Where have you been?" I asked, adding lily petals to my tea, turning the black liquid to a pinkish color. I sipped it and smiled. The tea washed through me and reenergized me quickly; my skin and hair becoming more vibrant in a sense.

"This is top-secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants." He told us. "Giants?" Hermione asked. He nodded, holding a steak to his black and bloodied up eye. I noticed he had cuts on other parts of his face too. "You found them?" she continued.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause. But I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over." he explained. "Death Eaters?" Ron guessed. "Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who." Hagrid nodded.

"Did they?" Harry asked next. He shrugged. "I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose." "And they did this to you?" I asked slowly, not wanting to offend him. "Not exactly, no." he said quietly.

I studied his face. Hagrid was keeping something from us, but I decided to leave the matter alone. Fang whined. "Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog." I pulled out a small box from the inside of my robes. "Hagrid I can heal those for you if you want." He smiled and gave me his tea cup. I studied his face, then decided to put four lily petals in. That should be enough to heal him.

When the water turned a milky pink, I gave it to him. He chugged it in one sip and sighed. The cuts and bruises healed in less than five minutes. The wind blew loudly outside, drawing all five of our attentions. Fang barked for some unknown reason. I think it's a dog thing.

"It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry. We'd all best be ready when she does." Hagrid said in a serious voice. I gulped. That didn't reassure me.


	13. Unbelievable

**Egylynx: I'm sorry, what was that?**

**Chapter Playlist: **

**- Forever Changed ~ Carrie Underwood**

**- Look Down ~ Les Mis 2012 cast**

I woke up to rain pelting down on the window hard. As I got ready, an odd feeling came over me. Something wasn't right. Whether it was my gut instinct or Aslan's general training that made me alert, I kept my hand ready to grab my wand.

I sipped my orange juice and watched as the owls fly in through the roof. I spotted Hermes and watched as he sailed to me. He was carrying today's issue of _The Daily Prophet_. Even though they were writing lies about Harry and Dumbledore, it was best to keep my subscription. I unfolded the paper and the headline jumped out at me. My stomach sunk, feeling sick. This was why I felt like something was wrong.

Harry read over my shoulder as I read out loud to Hermione and Ron. Eva was luckily chatting happily with her new friend Erin, who was in DA as well. "'We have confirmed that _ten_ high-security prisoners in the early hours of yesterday evening did escape. And of course, the Muggle prime minister has been alerted to the danger. We strongly suspect that the breakout was engineered by a man with personal experience in escaping from Azkaban notorious mass murderer Sirius Black, cousin of escapee Bellatrix Lestrange.'"

Harry rolled his eyes, but his face reflected his worry. "What a load of bullshit. They can't blame something as huge as this on Sirius." I shook my head and rolled up my newspaper, shoving it in my bag. I looked around the room to see many newspapers that were identical to mine. Many worried faces appeared.

As we started to walk to class, Hermione said, "Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's gonna get us all killed just because he can't face the truth." I couldn't have agreed more. "Harry." A familiar Irish voice called. We turned around to see Seamus standing in front of us.

"I wanted to apologize. Now even me mum says the _Prophet's_ version of things don't add up. So, what I'm really trying to say is that I believe you." I smiled at him and saw Harry give him one as well, although his was smaller, masking his concern for his godfather. "See you in Charms." I said softly. He grinned and walked back to Dean.

We stood in different spots all round the Room. Harry was holding the first DA lesson of 2015. I was excited for several reasons; a) We were going to do Patronuses today, b) Seamus had joined DA, and c) My birthday was coming up.

"Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus." Harry coached. "George, your turn now." "Expecto Patronum." he casted. Wispy, silvery threads came out of his wand. "A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents."

He walked over to me and waited for me to try. I closed my eyes and remembered Aslan. His kind, golden eyes. His fluffy, cloud-like fur. I opened my eyes, still thinking of the Lion, when I watched as an animal formed from my wand. It was silvery and wispy, like everyone else's, but mine was clear enough where you could tell what it was.

"It's a gryphon." I whispered, remembering Aslan telling me what Talking Animals He had made during the Creation of Narnia. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, watching with everyone else how it flew around the room, squawking.

"It's called a gryphon. They're like Buckbeak, but part lion instead of horse." I told him watching it as it gracefully flew overhead. "Well, that was brilliant." He told me walking away. "Fantastic, Ginny." He grinned, watching as a horse appeared from Ginny's wand.

I smiled at her. She noticed me and gave me a frosty glare. I frowned and turned away. I wanted my friend back. "You alright? That was amazin'." Seamus told me. I smiled weakly and thanked him. "She still hasn't forgiven me for beating up her boyfriend."

Seamus nodded. "I remember Dean tellin' me 'bout that. He deserved it." I smiled at him again. "Thanks Seamus." He nodded and tried to do a Patronus again. "Concentrate." I told him. He closed his eyes and suddenly there was the wispy form of a fox. "You're doing it!" I told him. He opened is eyes and grinned.

"Thanks Laurel." He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. I stood there in awe, blushing like mad. He walked toward Dean and told him about his Patronus.

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna." He watched as Luna's hare Patronus hopped around the room. Harry walked past me and patted me on the shoulder, causing me to flinch. "Stop standing there and blushing like a tomato." he told me.

I scowled at him and watched as he approached Eva. "Think of the happiest thing you can." She nodded and thought for a moment. "Expecto Patronum." Her face scrunched up in concentration, but lightened up as a kitten vaguely appeared.

Harry smiled at her and walked over to a struggling Neville. "I'm trying." He told Harry. "I know. It's good. This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well."

I heard a sound and turned towards the glass mirror. Another thundering sound was heard, making everyone stop and look at the wall. The crystal chandelier that hung overhead shook. We stood in a wall-like form. I pushed Eva behind me and held my wand out. "Harry, do you want me to put a force field over us?"

Before he could reply, the glass shattered, displaying the brick wall. A little triangle slit in the wall displayed the hallway. Nigel walked forward to see what was going on. I was about to ask who it was, but a voice floated through the wall, sending chills through my body. I didn't need to ask who it was.

"I'll make short work of this. Bombarda Maxima." Harry pulled Nigel away just in time for the brick wall to explode. When the dust and debris subsided, we could see Umbridge, Filch, Crabbe, Goyle, and other Slytherin House members standing there. _The Inquisitorial Squad_, I realized, my eyes widening.

Suddenly, Malfoy came into view, holding none other than our little traitor. Cho. "Get them." Umbridge whispered. Harry was grabbed first and pulled away from us. I was about to cast a spell at the Slytherin that had grabbed him, but my own arms had been grabbed.

"Get your hands off me." I spat. The Slytherin jerked me forward, leading me and the others out of the Room of Requirement. Harry and Cho were taken another direction. Probably Dumbledore's office. Harry looked over his and Filch's shoulder and at me.

"It's gonna be okay." He mouthed to me. I nodded, a sick feeling swirl through my stomach. I could see Blood Quills in DA's future.

Word spread quickly the next day of the events of last night. When Harry and Cho had been taken to see Dumbledore, Fudge, Kingsley and Dawlish had shown up to arrest him, claiming that _Dumbledore_ had been the one to start DA.

Then Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, had swooped in and transported him out of his office. He was gone. Harry had confirmed it grimly as we walked down a hallway. In fact, the one where Umbridge's rules hung. A crowd of people were standing around watching Filch stand on a dangerously high ladder, hanging yet another rule.

When he had left, we walked forward and read it. It said;

**Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as the Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

I looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. We were in deep, deep crap.


	14. Disobeying Rules Leads to Punishment

**dream lighting: Glad you're liking it! :D**

**EgyLynx: I have many reasons why I did it. :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Burn ~ Ellie Goulding **

**- Not Ready to Make Nice ~ Dixie Chicks**

Umbridge has changed Hogwarts. And not for the better.

She had Filch take down all the talking portraits and install speakers for her PA system. The Inquisitorial Squad had more power than the Prefects or the Head Boys and Girls. She was running this ship similar to a dictatorship.

Messages played overhead all day. Things like, "Boys and girls are not permitted to be within eight inches of each other." or "Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit. Students will be submitted to questioning about suspected illicit activities. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled."

What's even worse was that all the DA members except Cho were headed to the Great Hall right now. As I walked in, I saw desks for all of us and surprise surprise, parchment with Blood Quills. Eva looked up at me, scared.

"Don't worry Ev. My lily petals will heal whatever will appear on your hand." She nodded and kept walking. I assured my friends like George, Fred, Luna, Neville. They all said they'd find me later. Umbridge sat where the teachers table would be, but it was gone.

Instead, the Headmaster's —_Dumbledore's_— chair sat there holding the toad herself, sipping a cup of tea. When we all sat down she sat up and told all of us, "You will be writing 'Disobeying rules leads to punishment.'"

I sat there, grinding my teeth against the pain my left hand was feeling. The words were clearly written, angry, red, and raw. I could hear weeping coming from somewhere, but didn't dare look to see who it was.

As we walked out of the Great Hall, we all saw Cho standing there. I shot her the dirtiest of looks and kept walking. I heard her call out to Harry, but he kept walking, ignoring her. They were obviously done.

He turned his back to us and looked over the side of the bridge. "Harry. You did everything you could. No one could win against that old hag. Even Dumbledore didn't see this coming." I comforted him. "Harry, if it's anyone's fault, it's ours." Hermione reassured. "Yeah, we talked you into it." Ron agreed.

"_Yeah_, but I agreed." He retorted bitterly, "I tried so hard to help, and all it's done is make things worse. Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore. Because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. And the more you care, the more you have to lose. So maybe it's just better to…" He trailed off.

"To what?" Hermione asked, drawing him out of his daze. "To go it alone." A psst came from somewhere. Ron turned around and furrowed his eyebrows. "Hagrid?" He motioned for us to follow him. I shared a look with Hermione and started after him.

He led us to the Forbidden Forest. Where the hell is he taking us?

"Hagrid." I persisted. He ignored me and kept walking. "Any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asked exasperated. I knew he didn't like the forest. We all shrugged. "Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry sighed. Hagrid stopped and just in time for us see the Centaurs run by angrily.

"I've never seen the Centaurs so riled. And they're dangerous at the best of times. The Ministry restricts their territory much more they'll have a full uprising on their hands." Hagrid spoke in shock. "Hagrid, what's going on?" Hermione asked again.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious, you four. I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it, but with Dumbledore gone I'll likely be getting the sack any day now. And I just couldn't leave without telling someone about him." He led us a few feet farther and we all looked up.

He'd brought us to a giant. He was about 15 feet tall and wearing dirty scrubs. He was tied to a tree with a rope that went around his middle. "Grawpy. Down here, you great buffoon. Grawpy. Brought you some company. I couldn't just leave him, because…Because he's my brother." Hagrid explained. "Blimey." I mumbled.

"Well, half brother, really. He's completely harmless, just like I said. Little high-spirited, is all." Grawp was chasing butterflies when they were above our heads he reached out and clapped his hands around them. Of course, we ducked so he wouldn't smash our skulls with his hands the size of Hagrid's hut.

"Grawpy, that is not polite." Hagrid scolded to a not listening Grawp. Hermione stumbled backwards. Grawp reached out and picked her up in his hand. She screamed. "Hagrid, do something." Ron protested. "We talked about this. You do not grab, do you? That's your new friend, Hermione."

I groaned into my hand that was placed against my forehead. Everything Hagrid was saying to Grawp was going in one ear and out the next. Ron picked up a large stick and ran at the giant. It swung it at his leg. I had to refrain from laughing because it broke in two. Grawp looked down a Ron, but didn't do anything.

Hermione, plucking up courage, pointed a finger at the giant. "Grawp. Put me down. Now." Surprisingly, Grawp set her down and went to go do something. It was then I realized that Hagrid's injuries were from Grawp.

"You all right?" Ron and I asked at the same time. Hermione wrapped her arms around herself. "Fine. Just needs a firm hand, is all." "I think you've got an admirer." Harry commented, watching as Grawp came back with a bicycle handle.

He ringed the bell attached to it, then extended it to Hermione. She took it in her hands and rung the bell. Grawp looks pleased and took it back, ringing it several more times. 'You just stay away from her, all right?" Ron called one last time. I put an arm on him and joked, "Easy tiger." He blushed, shooting me a glare.

"He gets his own food and all. It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got." Hagrid told us. We looked at each other and then back at Hagrid.

For some crazy reason, we said yes.

I watched as Snape pointed his wand at Harry, attempting to penetrate his mind, and, obviously, succeeding. "Feeling sentimental?" he drawled. Harry pulled out and panted. "That's private." "Not to me. And not to the Dark Lord, if you don't improve. Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind."

Snape winced in annoyance, "You're just like your father. Lazy, arrogant." "Don't say a word against my father." Harry roared. "Weak." "I'm not weak." "Then prove it. Control your emotions. Discipline your mind. Legilimens."

I sat and watched as Snape looked through Harry's memories. "I may vomit." He commented snarkily. "Stop it." Harry exclaimed. "Is this what you call control?" Snape sneered. Harry walked across the room. "We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest." Snape cornered him against a table. "The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind. Sentimental children forever whining about how unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair. Your blessed father knew that. In fact, he frequently saw to it."

"My father was a great man." Harry argued. Snape threw Harry back in his chair and readied his wand. "Your father was a swine. Legilimens." "Protego." I gasped. Harry had blocked Snape's spell and was probably watching one of Snape's memories.

Harry fell backwards and watched Snape in horror. What had he seen? "Enough." Snape grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt. "Your lessons are at an end." He said in the coldest, deadliest, and scariest voice I've ever heard.

"I—" Harry protested. "Get. Out." He shoved Harry towards the steps. I watched as he ran up, sweating and pale. He turned to me, making me curl up in the chair I was sitting in. "Legilimens." He said. He caught me off guard for a split second.

I saw an image of Aslan before I shut off everything. Oh shit I was in trouble. Snape pulled out and stood over me. "What was that?" he demanded. "What was what?" I asked in a small voice. He grabbed me by the collar too, slightly choking me.

"What was that memory before you blocked it out?" He said in the same tone he used with Harry. Somehow, I found my voice and quietly replied, "It was just a dream I had." It _was_ more or less true. It was a dream...that had actually happened...

"You dream of lions?" His doubt was obvious, meaning I needed to be very convincing. I shrugged, gasping for air. "You are dismissed. Get out." I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ran my fingers through my hair. If Dumbledore was here, luckily he wasn't, Snape probably would've told him about Aslan. I silently sent my apology to the Great Lion, hoping He could hear me. Shit shit shit. I was so screwed.


	15. Caught

**Egylynx: We shall see. :)**

**Guest: Here ya go!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Gotta Get Out ~ Five Seconds of Summer**

**- Firework ~ Katy Perry**

_A Few Weeks Later_

Today was the day. Actually, correction: Now was the day. We sat in the Great Hall in rows and columns. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in front of me in that order. We were taking our Charms OWLs. Umbridge sat up on Dumbledore's chair and watched us.

It was kinda creepy.

I was finishing up when I heard a sound come from the hallway. Apparently everyone heard it, because everyone lifted her heads and eyes from their papers and looked at the doorway. Umbridge got up and walked down an aisle.

Her kitten heels echoed throughout the room. She peeked out into the hallway to see nothing. Then Fred and George zoomed by on their broomsticks. They'd broken into the shed Umbridge had locked! They flew through the room, knocking all our papers away, while throwing fireworks into the air.

I grinned widely at Fred as he sent mini fireworks in front of our faces. I loved their creativity, even if they got in trouble. A spark flew in front of Goyle's face, which he squatted away. It hit Crabbe in the butt, sending him running.

I thought that was hilarious, but I hadn't seen everything. A firework was about to hit Draco, who was up against the wall. The look on his face: priceless. What was even better was when he moved out of the way, the firework imitated his face. I've never laughed so hard.

The twins hovered above us, holding something up. I was excited to see it because they kept looking at Umbridge. "Ready when you are." Fred yelled over the fireworks. "Here you go." George grinned maniacally.

He threw it in the air, sending off lots of fireworks. Then, it created the face of a dragon. Umbridge's face was even better than Malfoy's. She ran out as the dragon chased her, snapping its jaw. It finally shut when she was at the doorway.

Lots of fireworks went off again. Then, all at once, Umbridge's rules fell from their spots. Shattering and slicing up into shreds. The twins flew out of the room, making all of us follow them. We went to the courtyard and watched them fly away.

We cheered and clapped as a bright orange 'w' appeared in the sky. We were still clapping when I noticed Harry sit down. It hit me next all at once, I was lucky that I was still standing.

An image came to mind. It was dark until Voldemort came into view. He was circling someone who was tied up to a chair. My heart almost stopped. It was Sirius. "I need that prophecy." he sneered. "You'll have to kill me." Sirius breathed, sweat running down his face.

"Oh, I will. But first, you will fetch it for me. Crucio." He pointed his wand at my friend. He groaned in pain. "Crucio." Voldemort repeated.

The image disappeared and I turned around to face Harry. He looked scared. I bent down next to him and nodded, to tell him that I saw it too. Hermione was suddenly next to me, crouching down. "Sirius." He told her.

He bolted into the castle. I ran after him, knowing that Ron and Hermione were behind me. "Harry slow down!" I called. I was fast, but I said it because Hermione and Ron were falling behind. He stopped and turned around, fidgeting. "Calm down. Just breathe." I instructed, trying it myself.

To be honest, I was pretty freaked out myself. How the hell had Voldemort gotten to Sirius? When they had caught up, Harry started to run up the stairs two at a time. "Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked skeptical.

"I saw it and so did Laurel. It's just like with Mr. Weasley. It's the door I've been dreaming about. I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before. Sirius said Voldemort was after something. Something he didn't have the last time, in the Department of Mysteries."

That explained the door I saw in the Mr. Weasley dream, but what was in the Department of Mysteries? Then it clicked. The wall of crystal balls were prophecies and he needed one on row 97. That was the weapon Voldemort needed and he meant Harry to see that to lure him to get it. It was a trap.

I stopped walking, stopping Hermione and Ron too. "Harry, please, just listen. What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?" He turned around and looked at me.

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? Laurel, he's the only family I've got left." I sighed. There was no changing his mind now. I would just have to be cautious and protective. "What do we do?" Ron asked.

Harry climbed the next staircase. "We'll have to use the Floo Network." Hermione frowned. "Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance." Harry shook his head, still climbing. "Not all of them." He turned the corner and I knew where we were headed.

Umbridge's office.

Harry dug out his wand and shoved it in the door. "Alohomora." The lock unclicked. He swung it open to find it empty. She still must be dealing with the Weasley twins' little stunt. Harry sat in front of the fireplace. "Alert the Order if you can."

I was slightly offended. Did he really think that he was going to do this alone? Like hell. "Are you mental? We're going with you." I retorted coldly. He looked up at me giving me a sympathetic look. "It's too dangerous."

"Harry James Potter, I am not some screwed up damsel in distress who can't handle anything for themselves. I can manage, and so can Ron and Hermione." I yelled at him.

"We're in this together." Hermione agreed. "That you are." A familiar voice screeched. A sick feeling overcame my stomach.

Fuckity fuck fuck fuck.

My wand was taken from me and a Slytherin girl on the Inquisitorial Squad held her own wand against my neck, holding my arms behind my back. I really wanted to punch her and then turn into a tiger and rip Umbridge to shreds. Ron and Hermione were unfortunately in my same position.

What amazed me was Luna, Neville, and Ginny being shoved through the door, being held by Slytherins as well. "Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl." Malfoy spat, holding Neville hostage. We were lined against the wall, able to watch Umbridge step toward Harry, who was wandless and tied to a chair.

"You were going to Dumbledore, weren't you?" She asked him. "No." He shook his head truthfully. She slapped him across the face. I growled lowly, scaring the Slytherin who was holding me hostage. "Liar." she snarled.

Snape strolled into the office. "You sent for me, headmistress?" Umbridge stepped away from Harry and faced the Potions master. "Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?" I felt my heart crawl to my throat.

We were in trouble if he had brought it. "I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison him…And I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did. I cannot help you."

I shot him a grateful look. "He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Harry spoke up to Snape. I saw what he was doing, feeling a surge of hope. I added, "Alert the bird, we'll hold him off."

"What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What bird? What are they talking about, Snape?" Umbridge asked extremely fast. Snape was either really good at hiding his emotions or he thought the pair of us were mad. "No idea." He said, then striding away.

Umbridge turned back to Harry. "Very well. You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue." My eyes widened.

"That's illegal." Hermione told the toad. She placed the picture of Fudge down on her desk. "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." She raised her wand, but stopped when Hermione cut her off.

"Tell her, Harry!" Umbridge turned to Hermione, still holding her wand to Harry. "Tell me what?" "Well, if you won't tell her where it is…I will." Hermione looked pained. What was she talking about? "Where what is?" Umbridge pressed.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Dumbledore's secret weapon."


	16. Department of Mysteries

**dream lighting: They'll meet soon. Sorry for the waiting. :/**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Human ~ Christina Perri (Submitted by coolcat1002)**

**- The Confrontation ~ Hugh Jackman & Russell Crowe**

**- The Draw ~ Bastille **

What the fuck was Hermione talking about. I kept the confusion off my face and gave Ron a look that said, _'Just go with it_.' He got the message and acted like he knew what she was talking about. Whatever she was doing, Hermione had a plan.

Umbridge untied Harry and motioned for Hermione to be released. She followed them out the door, leaving Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, and I. _A few more minutes and then we'll escape_, I decided. When those minutes passed, I bent down and flipped the Slytherin over my back and grabbed my wand.

I stunned Luna and Neville's holders and punched Ron's in the face. Ginny was still being held captive, so I turned around and slapped him hard, knocking him to the ground. "Thanks." Ginny smiled at me. I smiled back. Everyone collected their own wands and stood by the door.

I grabbed Harry's and Hermione's wands and followed my friends. "What the bloody hell was Hermione talking about?" Ron asked me as we ran down the corridor. "I think she was improvising...and saving Harry." I replied.

"Where do you think they went?" Luna asked no one in particular. I thought for a moment, then an image appeared in my head.

I saw Harry and Hermione walking through the Forbidden Forest with Umbridge on their tails. "What are you doing?" Harry asked her in a whisper. "Improvising." She whispered back.

As the image disappeared, I figured out where they were headed. Grawp. I pointed to the bridge from the main staircase, where we were, and started to run down them. "I know where they're going." I ran down faster, knowing that the others were following.

Just as we were crossing the bridge, I saw two figures at the other end. "Harry! Hermione!" I called, speeding up. "How'd you get away?" Hermione asked, as I handed each of them their wands. "Basically Laurel beat the crap out of hers and then stunned or slapped everyone else's." Ginny chuckled.

I smiled at her and blushed slightly. "That was clever, Laure." Hermione praised. "_Your_ idea was brilliant. What happened to Umbridge?" Harry smiled wide. "She got carried off by Centaurs after offending them." I stand corrected, _now_ I have never laughed so hard.

I was literally on the ground laughing, crying my eyes out with my stomach in pain. Harry chuckled and pulled me to my feet. "So, how are we getting to London?" Neville asked. Harry's smile dimmed a bit. "Look, it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you…but I've got you into enough trouble as it is."

I frowned, as did everyone else. "Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real. Or was that all just words to you?" Neville asked him. "Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate." Ron told a quiet Harry.

After a few seconds, Harry looked at us with a grim look. "So how are we going to get to London?" I beamed at him, but then realized that that was a really good question. "We fly, of course." Luna answered.

It took about twenty minutes, but once we finally got everyone on a Thestral, we took off for London. To be honest, it wasn't as great as flying on a broomstick, but flying was flying, so it was still pretty sweet. The Thestrals dropped us off right in front of a telephone booth, confusing us all.

Apparently not Harry because he stepped forward and ushered us in. It could only hold four of us so Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went first. Before we descended, Harry told Ginny the numbers to punch in and gave them Muggle money.

After they came down five minutes later, we entered an elevator and waited for it to take us to the Department of Mysteries. "Department of Mysteries." The monotone elevator voice told us. _No shit Sherlock, this place is all black tile! What other department would choose such depressing decor?_

"This is it." Harry told us. We followed him as he made his way to a door. I recognized it from the dream about Mr. Weasley. He opened it and walked through. I looked around in awe. In the dark room we were in, held hundreds and hundreds of shelves that held crystal balls. All prophecies.

_Great, I already have one to remember, I don't need ten thousand stuck in my head,_ I grumbled to myself.

I followed Harry as he made his way down the main aisle, counting out the numbers. We needed number ninety-seven. "Ninety-two. Ninety-three. Ninety-four. Ninety-five. He should be here." He counted out loud.

"Harry. It's got your name on it." Neville said, pointing to a crystal ball. The tag said:

_**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**_

_**Dark Lord **__**and (?) Harry Potter**_

Harry picked it up and held it between the two of us. I tapped a finger on it and watched as it glowed. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. For neither can live while the other survives."_

"Harry!" Hermione said. I jerked around and saw a Death Eater approaching us. We held up our wands, standing in front of our armed friends. "Where's Sirius?" Harry asked the masked figure. "You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams…and reality." A familiar voice told us. They pulled out their wand and made their mask disappear.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now, hand me the prophecy." He held out his hand for the ball. A sick feeling came over me _again_. I knew this had been a trap! Why didn't I listen to myself?!

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry retorted. A new voice joined Lucius, cackling. "He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. _Potter_." "Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville stated, his voice wavering. I suddenly remembered that it was _this_ bastard that tortured his parents, leaving them with amnesia and permanent residence at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's Mum and Dad?" she smirked. I was about to rip her head off, when Neville said, "Better, now they're about to be avenged." He held up his wand, making Bellatrix hold up her's.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down…shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius told everyone. I clenched my hand around my wand. "Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry asked him. "You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It's all right. He's just a curious lad, aren't you?" He calmed his friend. "Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. Sounding familiar?" I snarled. I was referring to something Hermione said the first time I met Harry and the others in Flourish and Blotts.

He sniffed and ignored me. "Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

I knew Harry wasn't thick enough to fall for his little speech, but I couldn't help but intersect. "You think you have all the answers to those questions do you? You and I both know Mr. Malfoy that not even _Voldemort_ himself knows the answers. So don't waste your time spreading lies." I growled, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Lucius ignored me once more and turned to Harry. "I've waited fourteen years." He told the man. Lucius gave him a fake sympathetic look. "I know." "I guess I can wait a little longer. Now! Stupefy." "Stupefy." I shouted, casting at a Death Eater near Ron.

We all ran down an aisle. Suddenly, Lucius appeared in our path, holding his hand out for the crystal ball. We turned back around and went in different directions. Ginny and I were luckily together. As we ran, I turned around to see two Death Eaters trailing after us.

"Everte Status!" I screamed, watching as I ran to see one of the Death Eaters fly backwards. One down two to go. "Petrificus Totals." Ginny yelled, putting the other one in a full body bind. We kept running, seeing the main aisle ahead.

As we ran, we crashed into our friends. A Death Eater started to fly at us from behind us. Ginny raised her wand. "Reducto." A flash of light appeared where the Death Eater was and exploded. Suddenly, the shelves and crystal balls started to fall.

Oh crap.

"Get back to the door." Harry ordered. I turned around and once again, started to run for my life. We saw the door ahead, just as the balls started to rain down on us. One fell and shattered on my face. It cut my face on the impact, making my blood trickle down my face.

As I sprinted through the door, the floor fell underneath me. Probably because there _was_ no floor. We started to fall, too winded to scream. Just as the floor came into view and we were going to die on the impact, we were suspended in the air a few inches off the ground.

Without warning, we plopped on the ground. I hit my shoulder weirdly, hoping it wasn't dislocated. "Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron commented. I wanted to laugh, but had no energy to, nor did it seem appropriate in this scenario.

As I stood up, there was one thing that stood out in this place. A big, black arch, probably made of stone, stood in the center. A thin veil covered the archway. There seemed to be voices behind it, but I couldn't understand what they were saying. "The voices. Can you tell what they're saying?" Harry asked.

"No." I told him, walking towards the arch. "There aren't any voices." Hermione drew out slowly. "Let's get out of here." Ron suggested. Harry and I kept walking. I turned to see Luna walking with us. "I hear them too." "Guys, it's just an empty archway. Please." Hermione reasoned.

I kept walking, why I don't know. Harry turned around and looked into space. "Get behind me." He ordered, raising his wand. I stood behind him as he told us and raised my wand as well. Darkness consumed us.

I twisted around and tried to stab or cast. I felt hands grab my arms, restraining me. I slid my wand up my arm before they could snatch it. I wasn't falling for that again. I was pulled backwards in a hard, cruel way. If my shoulder wasn't already dislocated, it was now.

When the darkness subsided, I could see all my friends in the same position as me. I looked up and saw that Augustus Rookwood, obviously a Death Eater, holding me captive. I looked at the center of the room, where the arch was, to see Harry looking around at us.

When he looked to me, Harry looked like he was going to keel over. I put on a brave face and mouthed, 'Be strong'. Lucius Malfoy strode over to Harry. "Did you actually believe or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now…or watch your friends die."

My heart crawled into my throat. Watch us _die_? I knew for a fact that that was Harry's greatest fear. He didn't need to tell me, I've observed it over the years. "Don't give it to him, Harry." Neville and I said at the same time.

While Neville was shushed, I got slapped. My face stung from the impact, but I was more worried about my shoulder and forehead. I watched as Harry gave Malfoy the crystal ball. The gas or whatever was inside turned from white-gray to black.

A white light appeared from nowhere. I watched in joy that it was Sirius. He was alright and he was going to make everything okay. "Get away from my godson." He threw a punch at Malfoy, sending them rolling. I watched as bright light flew across the room, freeing my friends from their holds.

Several more appeared. It was the Order! I watched as Rookwood disappeared from behind me. I gasped for air and drew my wand. Kingsley appeared beside me. I send him a grateful look before sending a spell at a Death Eater.

Kingsley showed me to the rocks below us before going off to fight more Death Eaters. I looked around and saw that all my friends were there and unharmed besides some minor injuries. _Wait where's Harry?!_

I peeked my head out to see Sirius and Harry dueling Lucius and some other dude. Harry shot a spell at the other Death Eater, sending him flying. "Nice one, James." Sirius called to Harry gleefully. I felt a pang in my chest. He'd called him his father's name, acting as if they were playing another one of their pranks.

Sirius sent Malfoy flying and turned to Harry. "Avada Kedavra." Green light struck Sirius, causing him to stumble. No. I turned to see Bellatrix standing a few feet away. Suddenly, Sirius started to float away into the veil of the arch. _No. No. Sirius come back!_

He wasn't coming back. He was dead. Unshed tears filled my eyes as I watched Harry, being restrained by Lupin, scream in agony. It was loud and full of sadness, as if he didn't already have enough in his life. Bellatrix turned away and started to walk down a hallway. Harry pushed away from Lupin and ran after her. Uh oh. I ran quickly after him, luckily catching up.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! You coming to get me?" That annoying bastard called tauntingly to Harry. "Crucio." he roared. I stopped next to Harry, wide-eyed. He just used an Unforgivable Curse.

She was on the ground, pouting her lip, looking mock scared. He held his wand pointed at her. "Do it. So weak." A hauntingly familiar voice egged. I turned and watched in horror as Voldemort appeared behind the three of us. Harry turned around and pointed his wand to cast a spell. Voldemort knocked it away, staring at us.

Fear started to build up in me. _Crap. Crap. Crap. I don't want to die! _Green light appeared in one of the Floo Network chimneys. I've been happy to see Dumbledore before, but I've never been happier than now to see him.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." He told the younger man. Voldemort's face was full of awe and horror, before turning snide. "By which time I shall be gone, and you…shall be dead." Bellatrix slid into a chimney and escaped as me and Harry slid to the floor, away from Dumbledore and Voldemort who were in a full out duel.

Light was flying and cracking from both wands. It looked a lot like Harry and Voldemort's duel last year, but more powerful. Voldemort kept trying to get the upper hand, but Dumbledore kept meeting his pace. Suddenly, Voldemort created a large basilisk out of fire. It was just like the one from Second Year, but out of _fire_.

I whimpered and buried my face in Harry's shirt, who wrapped his arms around me comforting. I could deal with graveyards, chambers, werewolves, wars, but not snakes. Pretty pathetic, huh? Dumbledore "killed" the snake, before using the water from the fountain and engulfing Voldemort in a water sphere.

Harry and I tried to stand up and walk towards Dumbledore, but he slammed us backwards on the ground. I hissed in pain as my dislocated shoulder met the ground. Voldemort broke out of the water sphere and screamed, breaking all the windows in the place. Why, I don't know. The guy has a nose job, is bald, and freaks everyone out except Dumbledore. He obviously has problems. Dumbledore fell backwards because of the impact, landing near us.

Voldemort raised his wand and all the glass shards started to rise and flew at us. Oh crud. Dumbledore raised his wand and turned the glass to sand as it engulfed us. We were hit by a sand storm instead of glass. I think I'd prefer the sand.

Voldemort sent a pissed look at us before disappearing. This can't be good. The room was eerily silent. The sand near me and Harry started to shift. Harry gasped and sat back down on the ground. I plopped down next to him and saw Dumbledore slide next to me.

Harry raised, in a cobra position, and looked us in the eyes. I gasped quietly. His eyes were the color of Voldemort's, meaning that his mind was being penetrated by him. "You've lost, old man." Harry rasped with a hint of Voldemort's voice.

"Harry." I whispered. He rolled his head and fell on the ground. He grunted in pain. He was fighting for it, I could tell. _Oh Aslan, if you're listening to me please help Harry! Or switch our places. I'll take his pain but please just release him from the agony he's in. _I prayed hard to Aslan, on the verge of crying.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not." Dumbledore told him. "Harry?" Harry laid on his side, watching something. I turned to see our friends watching us. Harry turned again, his face grimacing in pain. "You're the weak one," He said in his own voice, "and you'll never know love or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Harry rolled on his back, panting. I watched as Voldemort materialized in the sandy air. He leaned over Harry and whispered, "You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose everything." Sounds came from the chimney area.

We all looked over to see the Ministry staff walking in from the Floo Network. Fudge was walking, oblivious, until he looked up and saw Voldemort. He froze in his spot, along with everyone else. Voldemort disappeared into the thin air.

"He's back." Fudge whispered in a scared voice. Anger boiled inside of me. I wanted to go over there and beat the crap out of him and make him—

Dumbledore shot me a cautious look. I gave him a sheepish shrug and scooted closer to Harry. He was unconscious and breathing quietly. I smiled in spite of myself. He was okay. I stood up and watched as our friends walked over.

We shared weak smiles and watched as Fudge walked over. I noticed Percy, Ron's brother, walk behind the Minster of Magic. He gave us guilty looks and stared down at the floor. Serves him right.

Lupin, Tonks, and the rest of the Order came out too. A pang in my chest resurfaced, making me rerealize that Sirius was dead. _Poor_ _Harry, at least he'll have us soon._ I smiled to myself.

"Well done, my child. I'll be seeing you soon. The time approaches." A familiar voice whispered. I jerked around, wand at the ready, to see nothing. I frowned until I noticed something gold inside a chimney.

Aslan stood there, before disappearing as fast as He came. I gasped quietly, drawing the attentions of Hermione and Ron. I waved off my gasp, reassuring them.

I grinned to myself, elated. Soon, I'd be going to Narnia.

But this time not entering by my dreams.


	17. All This Waiting

**Really sorry for the crappy filler chapter. It can't all be exciting action, now can it? Really, I just need an appropriate transition...and this was the best I could come up with. Narnia WILL come soon, I just need some certain things to happen first. Again, sorry. **

**EgyLynx: Hope you enjoyed last chapter. :)**

**dream lighting: Hmm we shall see. By the way, I won't just be doing LWW. I'll write PC and VDT as well. So there will be many many chapters full of their adventures of Narnia and Hogwarts. :)**

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**- Fifteen ~ Taylor Swift**

The last couple nights were very restless.

I tossed and turned in my bed, hoping that Aslan would show Himself once more and take me to Narnia. I remember during one of His lessons He told that time is frozen on Earth when in Narnia, but you'll never know how much time passes there while your here.

Judging by the fact that I haven't been to fight the war, I'm guessing that Jadis is still ruling and Narnia's in its winter curse. I flipped onto my back and stared at the ceiling. How long was 'soon'? Honestly, it shouldn't be a word. It just drives people like me insane.

Having enough of the hot sheets, I threw them back and padded quietly down the steps, clad in pj shorts and a t-shirt. I wasn't going to see anyone right? WRONG.

Never have I ever been so wrong. As I made my way down the steps to the common room with a book in hand, I noticed three people in the room even though it was two in the morning. They were not people I would've chosen to see me if I had to choose three myself.

Fred, George, and Seamus watched as I froze in my steps. I probably looked like a zombie to them. My bed hair wasn't the nicest. George burst out laughing, making me blush crimson. I backed up the steps, feeling like a complete idiot. There goes my five minutes of looking like a hero.

I heard quiet scolding as I made my way to my room. Deciding that reading in my room was a better idea, I slid back into bed and shut the curtains of my four-poster bed.

The next morning, the last day of this term, I looked in the mirror and cringed. Dark circles were under my eyes and I looked uncharacteristically pale. I sighed loudly and brushed through my hair before curling it with my wand. I grabbed my bag for the train and set off for breakfast.

I slid in next to Hermione and looked down at my plate, hoping my hair covered my face. Unluckily for me, Ginny noticed and frowned. "Laurel what's under your eyes?" I shot a look at her before shaking my head. "_Nothing's_ wrong with my face Ginny."

Harry frowned and leaned over the table, moving my hair from my face. "Did you have nightmares?" "Harry I'm fine! I'm not some two year old!" I snapped, shoveling food down my throat. My friends stared at me in shock.

"Laurel is he...?" Ron trailed looking uneasy. I stood up from the table and grabbed my bag. Before turning on my heel and storming out, I hissed, "No he is not if _that's_ what you're asking." Fred stood up and placed an arm on me before I got far.

"Laurel if this is because of last night and George—" "Nothing is wrong all right! You lot need to calm down and stop being so paranoid." I seethed, trying to not raise my voice. "You do realize You-Know-Who's back right? We have a perfectly good reason for being paranoid Laurel." Hermione retorted.

I shot them glares before storming out for real. I shook my head and gripped my hair. All this waiting was making me a crabby bitch. I knew I should've gone back and apologized, but now wasn't the time. I needed to take my mind off of Narnia.

Seamus strode over to me from the courtyard and walked in stride with me. "Are you alright?" he asked. I gave him a shrug. "It's...complicated..." "If it's any consolation, you look pretty with or without the circles under your eyes."

I looked up at Seamus and saw the sincere in his expression. This time, it was my turn to kiss his cheek. He caught my chin just as I was pulling away. He held it and searched my face. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly.

It was lucky we were on the side of the corridor or else we would've been creating traffic. I gently rested my hands on his chest, kissing him back. He smiled in the kiss, grabbing my face in between both his hands.

Seamus pulled away too quickly for my liking. He smiled and pecked me once more before turning away. "_Seamus_?" I called incredulously. He turned around and flashed me a grin. "I think your friends will be wanting to talk to you. I'll see you later."

I furrowed my eyebrows before turning my head to the side to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George watching me in awe. I blushed crimson and watched as they came forward. The Weasley boys wolf whistled. Hermione and Ginny whispered girly things in my ear while Harry watched me with an amused smirk, but the pain was obvious in his eyes, silently mourning Sirius.

It was then I realized I had the best friends in the entire world.

As we got off the train, I looked for Eva and our luggage. I found everything and noticed Eva talking to her friend. I called her name and watched as she walked over. I handed her some of her bags and looked for a trolley.

"What you doin'?" Ron asked as I put our things on two trolleys. "We're taking a shuttle to Grimmauld Place." Ron nodded and walked over to his family. I smiled and waved at Mrs. Weasley. "Will you be alright deary?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Weasley." Tonks walked over and started to help Eva push her trolley. "Tonks...?" I asked. "Change of plans, me and Moody are taking you two." I smiled at her and pushed my luggage.


	18. OWL Scores and Diagon Alley

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**- Eyes Open ~ Taylor Swift**

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

For two months I haven't heard anything from Aslan. He said I would go to Narnia soon, but apparently He doesn't know the definition of "soon." I was in the living room of the Weasleys' house, the Burrow. It's kind of become a tradition.

Every August we all, Hermione, Eva, Harry, and I, stay with them until the new term starts. I still couldn't wrap my head around the idea of being a Sixth Year. _Next year I'll be graduating Hogwarts_, I thought bitterly.

I was sat on the couch reading while my twelve year old sister scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration. "What are you doing?" I chuckled softly. She looked up from her book and threw it on the table, sitting back.

"I was trying to get a head start on this year's Charms." She explained holding up her textbook. "Ev, you're already extremely advanced. I don't know anyone whose ever been able to conjure a Patronus as a _First_ _Year_." I praised.

She beamed at me and went upstairs to our shared bedroom. Since Fred and George had moved into a flat above their new joke shop, there were now two rooms for guests. Eva and I shared one while Hermione got her own. Harry had to share with Ron, who was on the top floor.

_When was that guy going to get here anyway? _I watched as Ginny passed by me and into the kitchen. We shared a smile and continued our business. Our friendship was a lot better since last year. I smiled at the thought of beating up that stupid Ravenclaw. _He_ was supposed to be the smart one.

Ginny walked back through the room and stood on the end of the staircase. "Mum!" I could hear Mrs. Weasley run to the railing of a staircase on one of the floors above us. "What is it, Ginny? Is it your father? Has something happened at the Ministry? Has he been kidnapped? Is it the Death Eaters?"

She was becoming extremely paranoid, not that I blame her. With times like these, paranoia is the best way to keep going. "Exactly. How'd you guess? I'm joking, Mum." Ginny answered sarcastically. I snickered quietly behind my book.

"You're worse than Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley sighed, exasperated. "Now _you're_ joking. I was only wondering when Harry got here." I frowned and sat up. Harry? He wasn't here yet. "Harry who?" Ginny was obviously starting to get annoyed, the sarcasm was becoming extremely blatant. "Harry Dimpleton. Harry Potter, of course."

"I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?" Ginny pointed to the kitchen, which her mum obviously couldn't see. "Well his trunk's in the kitchen. And his owl." "I seriously doubt that." Suddenly, owl screeches could be heard from the kitchen. Not that I didn't believe Ginny, but I was seriously confused. Where could he be? A door from upstairs opened and closed. "Harry? Did someone say Harry?" Ron called.

"Me, nosy. Is he up there with you?" Ginny retorted. "'Course not. Think I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?" Another door opened from upstairs, most likely Hermione. "Was that an owl I heard?" she called. "Harry's. Haven't seen him, have you? Apparently, he's wandering about the house."

"Really?" she asked. "Really." A familiar voice, definitely not Ginny's, answered. Ginny spun around while I dropped my book on the couch and walked in. Harry stood there slightly wet. Before Ginny could hug him, I pulled her back and drew my wand to his throat.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Eva all protested, but Mrs. Weasley shushed them and watched me. I kept eye contact with him as I asked, "What did Harry tell me to do in the Chamber of Secrets before he battled the basilisk?"

His eyes showed a flicker of recognition as he said, "'Laurel, take Ginny to Ron and Lockhart. I'll be there soon.'" I lowered my wand and put it in my hoodie. "Had to make sure you weren't an imposter." He nodded as I hugged him tightly.

I moved out of the way so the others could hug him as well. As Mrs. Weasley hugged him, she asked, "But why didn't you tell us you were coming?" He shrugged. "Didn't know. Dumbledore." "That man. But then, what would we do without him? Ron!"

I turned to see Ron advancing towards Hermione. "You've a bit of…" He gestured to the toothpaste on Hermione's chin. Quickly, she wiped it off and gave him a weird look. What was going on with those two? I'd always seen something there, but wasn't sure if they knew it was mutual.

I smiled and thought of Seamus. Because he went back to Ireland for the summer, I've been writing him a lot. I quickly turned my focus to my friends, who were sitting down on the couch. Harry was about to sit on my book when I shoved him lightly and grabbed it.

I held up my book and shook my head. "You don't sit on _my_ book Potter. That is, of course, you want to be beaten up." He smirked and sat down again. I sat down next to him and watched as he balled up a news article and lit it on fire. "When'd you two get here?" He asked me and Hermione.

"We've been here for three days. Mum and Dad were worried when they heard what happened. Told them I'd watch over Eva and make sure she's out of trouble." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "A few days ago. Though for a bit, I wasn't sure I was coming." She glanced over at Ron.

"Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous." Ron said quietly. My eyes widen. Hogwarts not safe? "Oh come on…" Harry said leaning back.

"She's not alone. Even my parents—and they're Muggles—know something bad is happening." Hermione told Harry. "Anyway, Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy. Took a day or two, but she came 'round." Ron continued.

"But we're talking about Hogwarts. Dumbledore. What could be safer?" Hermione and Ron exchanged another glance. Okay what's going on? "There's been a lot of chatter lately. That he's gotten…old." Hermione told us slowly.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? That's mental!" Harry nodded, agreeing with me. "Yeah, rubbish. He's only—what?" We all thought for a moment. How old was he...? Ron spoke up. "A hundred and fifty. Give or take a few years." We all stared at each other before laughing.

Harry then went on to explain how he got here. He and Dumbledore Apparated to see some professor. They convinced him to come back and teach at Hogwarts. I nodded, thinking thoughtfully. "Why do you think he was convinced by you?" I asked him.

"Dumbledore said Slughorn would try and 'collect me'. That'd I be his 'crowning jewel'." I frowned, thinking deeply. "I think he used to teach Potions." I stated. "If he's teaching Potions, then whose teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ron asked the question in all of our minds.

I hoped the answer I was thinking was not correct. But I had a sick feeling it was.

I woke up the next morning to hear owl noises coming all the way from downstairs. I shot up and bolted down the stairs, not caring that I probably looked like a train wreck. I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, Eva, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley sitting in the living room with several owls.

"Did they come?" I asked. They nodded. Eva handed me mine and I shared a look with my three friends. "On the count of three? One...two...THREE!" We tore open our envelops and pulled out sheets of parchment. I looked over my scores in shock.

Astronomy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Ancient Runes: O  
Herbology: O  
History of Magic: O  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: O

I had gotten 100% on all my exams. And not just any exams. Ron and Harry traded papers. Hermione looks like she wanted to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked, finding my voice. "I got all Os except Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she wailed.

"Harry got an O on that!" Ron said, looking over Harry's paper. "How'd you do Laurel?" Harry asked. I gulped and looked up. "Decent..." I said, biting my lip. He gave me a curious look, before grabbing my paper. "Harry no!" He looked it over and a shocked expression appeared.

"Laurel! You got—" I covered his mouth with my hand and whispered in his ear, "I don't want to make Hermione pissed. So shush!" He gave me an understanding look and nodded. I looked down at Harry's scores.

Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: D  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: E

He actually did pretty decent until I saw Divination and History of Magic. I started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ron asked. I sat down and laughed my ass off. When I caught my breath, I wiped away tears that had formed in my eyes. "I _told_ you to look over my notes for History of Magic but nope! You went and got yourself a D!"

Harry shot me a nasty look before snatching his results back and giving me mine. I rolled my eyes. _Men and their pride. _

I was excited. After changing into a white peasant blouse, baby pink, ripped skinny jeans, and converse, I headed downstairs with Eva to the fireplace. We were going to Diagon Alley to see Fred and George's joke shop. When we got to Diagon Alley, I was shocked to see how quiet it was.

I had heard what happened with the Death Eaters two weeks ago and it seems like everyone has too. I had an arm around Eva's shoulder and guided her to their shop. I grinned when I saw all the people in there.

It was hectic. There were Hogwarts students, some I knew and some I didn't, everywhere. I noticed Fred and George standing on counters advertising their products while ringing up purchases. "Step up! Step up!" They shouted. "We've got Fainting Fancy…" George said. "Nosebleed Nougats…" Fred joined in. "And just in time for school…Puking Pastilles!"

A boy, who seemed to be eating one of their products, stopped chewing, and started to turn green. Literally. "Into the cauldron, handsome." One of the twins told him, handing him one just in time for him to start vomiting.

I wrinkled my nose and guided Eva through the store. Fred and George spotted us and dropped down from the counter next to Harry, Eva, and I. "What'd you lot think?" Fred asked, guiding us through a crowd.

"Amazing." Harry said. "Wicked." I grinned. "How much for this?" Eva asked, holding up a random product. I took it out of her hand and flicked her head playfully. "We'll buy something _after_ they give us the tour. You might want to see everything as well."

Fred smiled and led the way. George looked upon the shoulder of a browsing boy near us, making us stop for him. "Pocket that and you'll pay in more than Galleons, my friend." Fred looked over this other shoulder and said, "We've got eyes in the back of our heads."

The boy, working a Screaming Yo-yo, stared as Fred and George turned around. It turns out that they did have eyes in the back of their heads—obviously fake, but still very creepy. As the eyes winked, the boy bolted.

George shook his head as we kept walking. "Bloody urchins." Eva and I snickered quietly, earning a grin from him. Harry stopped for a moment, eyeing a display of orange and black lumps of what looked like coal.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder?" He asked, reading the label. "A real money spinner that." Fred told him. I saw Eva looking at Hermione and Ginny who were looking at small pink bottles. I followed Eva as she picked up a bottle. I grabbed my own and read the label that said 'Wonder Witch Love Potions.'

The twins walked over, leaving Harry to stare at the powder rock. "Hello, ladies!" Fred said, leaning against the wall. I held up the bottle for him to see, raising my eyebrows. "They do really work." George chimed in.

Fred elbowed Ginny playfully. "Then again, the way we hear it, sis, you're doing just fine on your own." I furrowed my eyebrows. What's he talking about? Ginny crossed her arms. "Meaning?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry pretending to examine a rack of 'Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher,' but obviously eavesdropping.

I shook my head, not that he noticed. "Are you not currently dating Dean Thomas?" George asked her. "None of your business." Ginny told her brothers. "These are adorable." Hermione told the twins, smiling. I smiled too and saw Pygmy Puffs. "Aren't they now? Pygmy Puffs. Can't breed them fast enough." Fred shook his head. I laughed, suddenly remembering how I turned into one in Dumbledore's office last year.

My friends stared at me confused. I quietly shrunk down into a Pygmy Puff. My friends loomed over me, smiling and laughing in awe. Harry picked me up and examined me closer, with my friends and sister behind him.

"That's pretty wicked." Eva said in awe. I squeaked at Harry to let me down. Somehow, he understood and stood back as I Changed back. I wobbled a bit, but got my balance. "Do you feel alright? Are you going to vomit?" Harry asked, concerned.

I shook my head no. "I've been practicing a lot and now I don't vomit anymore." I noticed a guy from Gryffindor, I think Cormac McLaggen, passed behind Hermione and looked her over. Noticing, she turned around, receiving a faint smile from him as he moved on. I gave her a look as she shot me daggers.

"How much for this? Ron asked his brothers, holding up something. George, riding a rolling ladder, dropped next to Fred. "Five Galleons." They told him. "How much for me?" Ron asked, exasperated. "Five Galleons." They repeated in a monotone. "But I'm your brother!" he argued.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Ten Galleons." Ron glared at them, then turned to Hermione, Harry, and I. "C'mon. Let's go." I told Eva to stay with Fred and George, who told me they'd look after her.

I gave them five Galleons for a little trinket and ran to catch up with my friends. As we walked to the door, I noticed Lavender Brown smiling flirtatiously at an oblivious Ron. "Hi, Ron." she called. He barely looked at her and said glumly, "Hi."

As we walked through the streets, I noticed how rundown and banged up a lot of stores looked. Posters hung up on almost every wall, displaying a moving Death Eater. "How is it Fred and George are doing it? Half the alley's closed down." Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Ron explained quietly. "Reckon he's right…" Harry agreed. As we turned a corner, I saw a poster Bellatrix Lestrange, giving me her mocking half-smile. I shuddered and kept walking.

"Oh no. Look." Hermione gasped, stopping in front of a shop. We followed her gaze to the wreck that was  
Ollivander's Wand Shop. "But everyone got their wands from Ollivander. Young. Old…" I said incredulously. It was lucky that Eva got her wand last year. "Good. Bad. Speaking of which…" Harry said.

Across the street, I spotted Draco Malfoy and his mother Narcissa slip quickly down an alley. "Is it just me? Or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" "Not just you." I told him slowly.

Harry, Ron, and I ducked inside a shop front. At the end of the alley, a single shop stood there: Borgin & Burkes. Narcissa and Draco entered, greeting a man. He pointed to an object and Draco walked to it. He ran his hand over the smooth surface of a furnished cabinet.

Narcissa spoke and Draco turned to see the man holding the curtain to the back room aside. Draco hesitated, then followed his mother through. "What're they playing at?" Ron whispered. I shrugged, trying to see anything through the window.

"Dunno. Let's get closer." Harry told us. Ron nodded, but stopped walking. "Hey. Where's Hermione?" I wheeled around to see she wasn't with us. Oh crap. Harry, Ron, and I raced down a passage then another. "Guys, where is she?" Ron asked us, panic rising in his tone.

"I don't know. I'm turned around." Harry told him. I spotted something and motioned for the boys to follow me. I saw it was Hermione and mouth it to them. Ron shoved me aside slightly rough and grabbed Hermione's arm.

She jerked around, her face fearful, until she saw it was us. "Bloody hell." She whispered, irritated. Ron shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry." Suddenly, the caldron from inside the shop, which Hermione was watching, exploded with light. We all jumped. "What just happened?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know." Hermione whispered. "How about we get out of here before we're werewolf dinner?" I asked in a small voice, noticing Fernir Greyback, a vicious Death Eater werewolf, in the window.

My friends nodded in agreement and raced away from that freaky shop. As we ran, I realized that I had to tell Harry what Sirius was going to tell him.


	19. Cheerful Welcome

**dream lighting: A good interesting or bad? I'm trying to be very different from other HP-CON crossovers. :)**

**Guest: :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Lost At Sea ~ Zedd**

I paced back and forth in the living room. How was I supposed to tell him? Sirius was going to ease him into it, knowing that he'd listen to him. If I know Harry, he'll either start yelling or crying. I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

As I took a sip, I turned around and spat it out, creating a mist of drink. Harry stood in the living room, watching me oddly. "You alright?" He asked slowly. I nodded, catching my breath. "Sorry...you... um...startled me..." I stuttered.

He walked forward and searched my face. "What's going on?" I gulped loudly, feeling my palms turn clammy. "I um need to talk to you...with Eva..." I got out. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "About what...?"

I stared at him before running to the staircase and calling up, "EVA! COME DOWN HERE PLEASE." A door opened and I saw my little sister run down the long staircase. "What's up?" I looked from Harry to Eva, feeling sick.

"I...uh...need to talk to you both...about something...privately..." I stuttered. "Is here not a good place? There's no one around." Harry suggested. I shook my head. "Yeah no. Someone could come down... how about outside. Yeah let's go!" I decided, shoving them out the door.

I sat them down on two logs and paced in front of them. _Just come out with it, like ripping off a Band-Aid. _I faced them and stared at the ground. "There's no easy way to say this but...last year during Christmas... remember how Sirius um asked to talk to me privately?"

I saw pain in Harry's eyes as he shook his head yes. Eva nodded slowly, giving me a 'where are you going with this?' look. "Well...Sirius had this plan for you to move out of the Dursleys...but not with him." I wringed my hands as I saw confusion on both their faces.

"Sirius said that our mum and dad are going to adopt you if you are okay with it." I rushed. Delight crossed over Eva's face, while confusion lingered on Harry's. "Why didn't he want me to live with him?" He asked quietly.

I winced. "He said that his life was too unstable for you to live with him. Mainly because he was considered a criminal to the Ministry. It's up to you." I said softly. I motioned for Eva to stand up and walked back to the house. Before I followed her, I squeezed Harry's shoulder and walked after her.

As I turned the handle I heard him call my name. I turned to see tears running down his face. "Yes. I want you to adopt me." I smiled and hugged him. He squeezed me tightly, resting his chin on my head. "We're not going anywhere Harry. _Especially_ me."

As I walked through an aisle on the Hogwarts Express, looking for Seamus, I smiled at Luna, who was wearing her glasses and holding a magazine. "Quibbler?" she offered. I took one and thanked her, walking forward to avoid collision with other students.

He was sitting with some Gryffindors when he spotted me. I beamed at him as he walked forward and engulfed me in a hug. He pulled back and pushed my hair behind my ear. "How was your holiday?" he smiled.

I shrugged. "Alright. How was Ireland?" He squeezed my hand. "As beautiful as you." I blushed as he pecked my lips and returned to his friends. I made my way to the compartment holding my friends.

As I slid into a seat next to Harry, I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about. "Don't you see, it was a ceremony. An initiation." Harry told Hermione, who was reading her Advanced Ancient Runes book.

"Stop, Harry, I know where you're going with this—" "It's happened. He's one of them." Harry cut her off. Ron looked slightly confused. "One of what?" "Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." I realized.

Ron looked at me, then at Harry. "You're barking. What would You-Know-Who want with a sod like Malfoy?" Harry shrugged. "So what's he doing in Borgin and Burke's? Browsing for furniture?"

I snorted. He had a point, but I wasn't sure if it was right or not. "It's a creepy shop. He's a creepy bloke." Ron suggested. "Look. His father's a Death Eater. It only makes sense. Besides, Hermione saw it. With her own eyes." Harry retorted.

Now I was starting to see it. Harry was right. I was about to say so, but Hermione gave him a look. "I told you. I don't know what I saw." Harry rose from his seat, snatching his Invisibility Cloak. "I need some air." He told us, sliding the door open.

I frowned and turned to Ron and Hermione. "I think he's got a point. Lucius is a Death Eater in Azkaban. If his sister-in-law, Bellatrix, is a Death Eater, then Narcissa is most likely one too. That would explain why Greyback and all those other shady blokes were in there."

Hermione nodded, thinking it through. I thought I'd convince her, but she turned back to her book. "Are your parents coming back to England to get Harry's stuff to your house?" Ron asked. Everyone had been told when Harry said yes.

I shook my head no. "They're still in Germany. I'm not letting them step a foot into Heathrow until Voldemort's gone for good." Ron nodded and looked out the window. I noticed Ginny pass by us, hand-in-hand with Dean Thomas.

"I really hope she doesn't ask for a double date with me and Seamus." I commented to no one in particular. Hermione snorted and turned a page of her book. Ron shot me a death look before crossing his arms like a pouty two year old.

Hermione, Ron, and I stepped into the crowded aisle as the train stopped. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking through the crowd. I frowned and looked around too, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Probably on the platform. C'mon." Ron told us, leading the way.

Hermione craned her neck, looking for Harry, while Ron stuffed his face with pudding, mumbling, "Don' you worry. He'll be 'long soon 'nuff–" I wrinkled my nose, watching them from across the table. Seamus sat next to me on one side, leaving a space open for Harry when he came. _If_ he came.

"Will. You. Stop. Eating! Your best friend is missing!" Hermione chided, whacking him with her book. "Oi! Turn around, you lunatic." He mumbled, nodding behind her. I jerked my head to see Harry and Luna approaching. My eyes widened to the size of saucers when I spotted the blood on Harry's face.

I continued to stare at him in awe as Luna went to the Ravenclaw table, Harry still walking towards us. Ginny, sat on Ron's left side, said to us quietly, "He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

"Looks like his own this time." Ron commented quietly as Harry stood in front of us. "Where've you been, Harry? And what the hell happened to your face?" I scolded him, scowling deeply. He sat down next to me and looked around.

"Later. What've I missed?" he calmed. Ron, still eating, answered, "Sorting Hat urged us all to be brave and strong in these troubled times—easy for it to say—it's a hat, isn't it? First Years seemed to enjoy it, though. Wankers. Filch give you the wand outside?"

Harry nodded. Ginny, a damp napkin in hand, walked to our side of the table and began to dab his face. Looking slightly awkward, Harry took it from her. "Thanks." She nodded and turned around to talk to Dean.

"Let me give you some tea." I told him, preparing it. He nodded, understanding what I meant. "Iced or hot?" I asked, digging out two lily petals. "Hot, please." I nodded and began to stir it up. When it was a milk pink color, I handed to him.

Harry drank it all and smiled at me. "Thanks Laure." I smiled and took a bite of roll. Just then, the light in the Hall began to gently dim, and all eyes turned to Dumbledore, standing at the front of the Hall. I immediately noticed that one of his hands was a black, ashen color. Hermione whispered to Harry, "What's happened to his hand?" Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore began his start of term speech.

"The very best of evenings to you! First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." People started to clap as he stood up and waved. When I looked around the Hall, my gaze stopped when I saw two Aurors standing guard at the entrance.

I frowned and saw that Harry noticed them too. We shared a look before turning our attention back to Dumbledore. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape." I shared a look of horror with my friends. Down the table, I saw Eva gulp and share a look with Erin, her best friend. Dumbledore frowned and started to clap.

No one joined in except a few Slytherins and a couple idiotic First Years. _Wait until they actually meet him. _Dumbledore stopped and continued his speech. "Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle."

I spat out the pumpkin juice I had been drinking, coughing violently. Harry and Seamus patted me on the back, trying to steady my breathing. When my airways were cleared, I noticed a lot of people watching us.

I stared at Dumbledore, who was watching us as well. _Why on earth is he bringing Voldemort up?_ For a spilt second, it looked as if he had heard me. "Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains…you. Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!"

As we rose from the table, Ron murmured to us, "That was cheerful." I nodded in agreement and turned my head to look at the teacher's table. I noticed Dumbledore whispering something to Snape. He looked alarmed and then turned his head in my direction. He whispered something to Dumbledore, something about me. Dumbledore looked up and saw me. I gulped and turned back around.


	20. Potions with Slughorn

**dream lighting: I don't think that Dumbledore will stop them. :)**

**Chapter Playlist: **

**- Magic ~ Selena Gomez**

**- Something Wicked This Way Comes ~ Hogwarts Frog Choir **

I stood next to Hermione in a line, watching as Slughorn was telling us about some potions he had on a table. I noticed Harry and Ron walking down the hallway to this classroom. Hermione and I shared a glance, frowning. I thought they weren't taking Potions...?

Slughorn turned around and saw the two of them. "Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry! And I see we've brought someone with us." "Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going–"

I sniggered as Slughorn stopped him. "Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out–" Harry cut him off. "Um, sorry, sir, but I haven't got my book yet—nor's Ron. You see, until this morning…"

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard." Slughorn pointed to the supply cupboard. As Harry and Ron step to the cupboard, Slughorn resumed, gesturing to the cauldrons bubbling before us.

"Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss…?" "Granger, sir. That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that…is Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and spearmint toothpaste–" Hermione blushed, stopping herself.

"Two of my best friends are Muggle-born. They're the best in our year…" He said to himself. Harry, settling into his seat, looked up just as Slughorn's eyes shift to him for confirmation. Harry nodded.

"Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." I wanted to say that anything was possible, but I figured I would get into a heated argument with the Potions master.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." Katie Bell, a Seventh Year on Gryffindor's Quidditch team, told Slughorn.

"Ah yes…" He said, stepping in front of a small black cauldron. He ladled a bit of golden liquid into a tiny vial. I recognized it immediately. "What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as–"

"Liquid luck." I finished for him. He looked over at me and smiled, impressed. "Yes, Miss Collins. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it  
has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed…at least until the effects wear off."

I frowned, confused. "How do you know my name, sir?" The professor looked over at Harry then at me. "Word travels fast." I realized what he meant and looked down at my shoes. Katie spoke up again, changing the subject thankfully off of me. "But then why don't people drink it all the time?"

Slughorn turned to me, silently telling me to finish. "Because taken in excess it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence." I said to the floor. One of Malfoy's friends piped up, "Have you ever taken it, sir?"

"Twice. Once when I was twenty-four. Once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoons taken at breakfast. Two perfect days…" Slughorn eyed the vial dreamily. When he pulled out of his reverie, he said, "So. This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck…to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook."

Excitement seized the class as everyone went to their tables to start working. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and I shared one, with our cauldrons on the tabletop. I opened my book and looked over the directions.

1. Cut up the Sopophorous bean.

2. Pour in 250 . of water and add 5 oz. of African sea salt to the beaker.

3. Set the beaker aside after all the water has been added. Be very careful not to shake or move the beaker now.

4. Leave the water and salt to rest for five minutes.

5. Slowly pour all the water into the cauldron.

6. With your left hand use the graduated cylinder to obtain 40 . of essence of wormwood.

7. With your right hand hold the cauldron at a slight angle and pour ten drops (20 .) of essence of wormwood.

8. Now with your left hand hold the cauldron at a slightly different angle and pour another ten drops of wormwood essence.

9. Chop three Valerian roots into small squared pieces.

10. After cutting place it in a beaker with water. Leave it to settle for five minutes.

11. Your potion should now be resembling a smooth blackcurrant-coloured liquid. Carefully pour the Sopophorous bean's juice into the cauldron.

12. Add seven drops of the reduced liquid from the beaker; make sure there are no traces or fragments of Valerian root.

13. Stir the potion ten times clockwise; your potion should now be turning a light shade of lilac.

14. With your right hand stir the potion counterclockwise until the potion turns as clear as water; every stir should take approximately two and a half seconds.

15. Slowly put in seven square pieces of Valerian root.

16. Stir the potion ten times counterclockwise.

17. Add one hundred and fifty . of powdered root of asphodel.

18. Hold the cauldron with your right hand; with your left hand gently stir the potion ten times counterclockwise and eight times clockwise.

19. Leave the potion to settle for two and a half minutes.

20. Add one small piece of Valerian root. Your potion should turn to a pale pink colour; the preparation is now complete. **(Curtsey of Wikipedia)**

I furrowed my brow as the directions became slightly odd to me. Slughorn smiled knowingly. "You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, not once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event—good luck." "Well that's reassuring." I muttered sarcastically.

Seamus heard me and chuckled quietly. "I don't doubt that you'll be able to do it." I smiled at him and started to prepare the potion. About halfway through reading the recipe, I noticed something odd. "You can't _cut_ Sopophorous beans!" I said to no one in particular. I looked around and saw everyone struggling with the beans.

Ron's bounced off the table and hit Katie Bell in the head. I stifled a laugh and tried to focus on the task. Harry looked up at me and frowned. "Why not?" I laughed a little before answering, "They jump around like Mexican Jumping Beans!" Ron and Seamus both looked at me in confusion. "Huh?" Hermione and Harry both chuckled, getting my analogy. "Never mind, it's a Muggle expression."

"Try crushing it. That's what my book says." Harry suggested. Hermione, whose hair was becoming extremely bushy, said, "The book specifically says to cut it." I shrugged and tried it. It actually worked! I put it in the caldron and watched it change colors. I grinned and kept going.

I heard Malfoy curse and looked up to see him holding his finger. A huge explosion was heard and I turned to see Seamus's face black with soot. My mouth hung open in a smile, trying not to laugh. He looked at me and shrugged. "You get used to it."

Slughorn came to our table and looked through our potions. When he came to mine, he was pleasantly surprised. "Very good, it's not perfect, but the closest so far." I beamed and started to clean up my workspace.

He walked over to Harry's and grinned widely. He dropped a leaf in it ands watched it disintegrate. "Merlin's Beard! But this is perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this…My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you will save us all in the end…"

All eyes turned to look at Harry. His smile faltered, but stayed on his face for the sake of Slughorn. After everyone had cleaned up, Slughorn stood with Harry at the front of the classroom. I was surprised that Harry was better at Potions than me _or_ Hermione, but not jealous.

"Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well." Slowly, Harry reached out and took the glittering vial.


	21. Quidditch Tryouts

**Woah, this is the twenty-first chapter. 0.0 This is going by so fast! Don't forget to tell me your opinions in the review section! :)**

**dream lighting: There is around ten more chapters till something special happens.**

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**- Icarus ~ Bastille**

This morning, Hermione and I woke up early to go to the Quidditch trials which Harry was holding. Sometimes, I really hate England. I could see my frosty breath as Hermione and I watched the scene below us on the field.

I watched as Harry tried to call the attention of the loud, rambunctious Gryffindors in front of him. "All right! Queue up! Excuse me…" Ginny, who was standing behind him, strode next to him and yelled, "SHUT IT!"

The field fell into instant silence. Harry frowned, nodding his thanks to Ginny. "Thanks. All right. This morning I'll be putting you all through a few drills to assess your strengths. But know this: Just because you made the team last year does not guarantee you a spot this year. Is that clear?"

I cocked my head to the side, seeing Ron's pale, sweaty face. Cormac suddenly sidled up to him and they had a short conversation. They looked up at me and Hermione, but I knew they were talking about her, not me.

As Cormac sauntered away from Ron, he looked up at the stands again. Hermione smiled and waved, while I gave him a thumbs up and a fist to my palm, indicating for him to beat the crap out of the other Keepers.

I saw a smile appear on his face as he snickered quietly, giving me a nod. Harry motioned for some people to get on brooms. The trails had begun.

I grinned and watched as Ginny flew by, handling the Quaffle with ease. With six Quidditch crazy brothers, I'm not surprised at her talent. My eyes then focused on Two Second Years collided in mid-air. I stifled a laugh and watched the Keeper's goals.

Cormac made a brilliant save and threw the Quaffle back onto the field. Ron, who was on the other end, made shaky save, but a save nonetheless. I peered over at Hermione, who was watching Ron too, looking nervous for him.

Katie Bell snatched a Quaffle with one hand, dodged two Chasers beautifully, and made a pass to Dean, and finally sending it to Ginny as she soared below. I could see Harry looking impressed, but there was a completely different emotion in his eyes. It looked like jealousy.

Seamus sent a Bludger rocketing into the stands, scattering a group of students next to us. About two minutes later, Two Third Years collided in mid-air. I bit my lip this time, the laughter almost coming out. If this keeps up, I'm gonna fall onto the field laughing.

Cormac's turn to save came up, which he did effortlessly. Ron turned the wrong way, but somehow managed to save it anyway, the Quaffle ricocheting off the end of his broom. Hermione squirmed, looking nervous.

Demelza Robins, bent low over the stick of her broom, pining the Quaffle under her chin. She swerved past two Bludgers and a pair of Beaters. "That was quite a clever move." I commented to Hermione. She didn't reply, looking as stiff and uncomfortable as ever.

Two Beaters attempted to hit a pair of Bludgers, but end up whacking each other instead and plummeted to the ground. The Bludgers ricocheted off one another and went flying into the stands. Students, very alarmed, scattered yet again.

Cormac made another brilliant save, making Harry nervous-looking. We all wanted Ron to be Keeper, but if he was beaten by Cormac, Harry had no choice but to gift it to him. When Ron's turn came up, the Quaffle bounces off Ron's head.

The guy was just hanging on by a thread. I saw Hermione starting to fidget, looking extremely nervous. Two Fifth Years collided in mid-air. I saw Harry groan and cover his eyes in annoyance. I chuckled quietly, still finding it funny.

Harry stood in the middle of the field, looking up at Ron and Cormac. "All right. Cormac. Ron. It's down to you two for Keeper. We'll decide it with a shootout. Demelza, you'll bring the Quaffle up against Cormac. Ginny, you'll take on Ron."

"Hang on. She's his sister. How do I know she won't toss him a floater?" Cormac asked Harry. Ginny shot him a glare. "Piss off, Cormac. How 'bout I toss you a floater?" Harry, a pained expression on his face, dismissed their bickering. "Quiet! I'm Captain. We do it my way. Now line up. On three. One. Two. Three!"

Demelza and Ginny shot off the ground and into the air. Ron shifted nervously while Cormac hovered in place, a confident sneer on his face. I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, knowing that his big head was going to do him no good.

At the same time, they both let their Quaffle fly. Hermione buried her face in her fingers, and muttered something. I turned to look at her for a spilt second before looking back and watching as Cormac, who at the last moment, flew his broom to the right and the Quaffle zoomed right over his shoulder. He missed it!

I jerked my head towards Ron's direction, watching as he nearly falls off his broom, but manages to right himself in a panic. He saved Ginny's Quaffle…with his forehead. Classy. A few cheers came from the stands and Harry grinned. Hermione opened her eyes slowly. "Isn't he brilliant?" Lavender Brown squealed.

I turned around and gave her a weird look. Someone was being _way_ too obvious about their crush. Hermione stared at Lavender too, but she quickly eyed Cormac, who was staring at his broom incredulously. I frowned and watched as she got up, and slipped away.

I sat in the common room later that night in front of the fireplace. I was trying to study spells while Harry scanned his Potions book, Hermione read the _Prophet_, and Ron cracked walnuts, pitching the crappy pieces to the fire.

"Have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one. Hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." Ron started, grinning into the fire. Even from behind her paper, I could tell Hermione was rolling her eyes. "Has a bit of a thing for you, Hermione. Cormac."

"He's vile." Hermione stated shortly. I looked over at her and then back at my book. Harry leaned over my shoulder, showing me his book. "Ever heard of this spell?" I looked at the spell he was pointing to. It was handwritten into the margins of the textbook. "Sectumsempra. For enemies." I murmured to myself, thinking if I'd ever heard of it. I frowned.

"No I have not." Hermione, from behind her paper, told Harry, "If you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in." Ron turned to Hermione and laughed. "Not bloody likely. He's top of the class. Even better than you or Laurel, Hermione. Slughorn thinks he's a genius."

I flinched at his words. Hermione casted Ron a death glare at him before returning to her paper. She shuffled the paper and stood up. "I'd like to know just whose book that was. Let's take a look, shall we?"

I saw Harry pale and shake his head. He held it out of reach and said, "No." Hermione walked forward, suspicious. "Why not?" He looked at her and still shook his head. "It's…old. The binding is fragile."

Hermione looked at him incredulously, "The binding is _fragile_?" She attempted to grab it, but Harry held it away. Ginny suddenly appeared, and plucked it out of his hand. She opened the cover and read it, her eyebrows furrowing. "Who's the Half-Blood Prince?"

Ron made a face and said, "The who?" as I said, "Come again?" Ginny held it for us to see. "That's what it says. Right here. 'This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.'"


	22. Hogsmede

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**- 20 Years of Snow ~ Regina Spektor**

A few weeks before Christmas, we had the pleasure of going to Hogsmede. I asked Eva if she wanted to come under the Invisibility Cloak, but she declined. "I have a lot of work to do before the holidays." I shrugged and ran to the courtyard.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me, shivering in the cold. As we started to walk, I noticed how pretty Hogwarts looked with snow covering it. I tripped in the deep snow and almost came crashing down, had it not been for Harry, who grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I smiled, my breath visible in the cold air. He nodded and trudged through the bitter weather. Hermione thought that this would be a great time to talk about the Half-Blood Prince. "For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it...and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is?"

"I didn't say I wasn't curious. And, by the way, I don't sleep with it." He snipped. I snorted, remembering Ron telling me that he in fact does. Ron chortled sarcastically before saying, "Yeah. Right." Harry glared at him as he continued.

"Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you're always reading that bloody book. It's like being with one of the girls." Hermione glared at him as I elbowed him. "Ouch!" I smirked and kept walking.

"Well, _I_ was curious. So I went to—" "The library." The three of us finished for her. Harry motioned for her to go on. "And?" Hermione sighed. "And...nothing. There's no reference to the Half-Blood Prince anywhere." I frowned.

"Good. That settles it then." Harry stated. Hermione and I started to object when Hagrid walked over. "Hey, you four!" Immediately, I felt guilty for not taking Care of Magical Creatures this year. There were too many classes I wanted to take more than that. And to be honest...after the Blasted Screws...I didn't care for the subject anymore.

Luckily, he didn't say anything about it, either that or Hermione made him forget about it by asking, "What've you got there, Hagrid?" Hagrid tipped open the bag, displaying its contents. I couldn't, and nor could anyone else apparently, help but grimace. Hagrid chuckled at our expressions.

"It's Stinksap. Burn the whiskers right off yer chin. Trees 'ere are drippin' with it." I frowned. Why did he want that? "Stinksap? You're not sick, are you?" Hermione asked worriedly. Hagrid shook his head no. "It's not fer me. It's fer Aragog. Yeh remember Aragog, don' yeh?"

Ron flinched, looking spooked. That was not a great experience. I think Ron became more afraid of spiders after that little trip to the Forbidden Forest when we were 12. "Spider? About six feet tall? Ten  
feet wide?"

He nodded. "Tha's the one. He's taken ill. I'm hopin' ter nurse 'im back. Keep yer fingers crossed." Hagrid crossed his fingers. Ron grinned, obviously forced, and did the same. Our large friend shook his and disappeared back into the trees.

"Barking. Does he not remember that raving arachnid tried to eat us? What?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows at Hermione. She nodded towards Aurors. "I know they're here to protect us, but...somehow I don't feel any safer." I nodded, trying to seem understanding. I felt a billion times safer with my necklace and its force fields compared to a mass of Aurors.

Harry looked over my shoulder, spying something. I turned to see Slughorn talking to Flitwick. He turned to us and said, "Who's up for a Butterbeer?" I raised my eyebrows but nodded. What was my new brother up to?

We trudged a bit further to the Three Broomsticks entrance. As Harry opened the door, a rush of warm air welcomed us. I sighed and pulled off my scarf, hat, and gloves, shoving them in my coat pockets. Hermione and Ron sat down at a table, but Harry shook his head. "No. Over here."

I frowned at his odd behavior, but didn't question him. He must've had a reason. As we sat down, a waiter came up and wiped down our table. "What'll we have?" he asked. Hermione looked at me and then at Harry and Ron across the table. "Four Butterbeers. Splash of ginger in mine, please."

"Aw, bloody hell..." Ron groaned. I turned to see what Ron was glowering at. He was watching Ginny, sitting in a dark corner table with Dean. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, honestly, Ronald. They're  
just holding hands..." Dean suddenly leaned forward and kissed her.

"And snogging." she finished uncertainly. "I'd like to leave." Ron stated. I stared at him like he had grown two heads. "You cannot be serious." "That happens to be my sister." he retorted. "So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? Would you expect her to get up and leave?" Hermione reasoned.

An awkward silence fell over us just as Slughorn walked over. Perfect. "Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn's voice boomed so loud that Ginny probably heard him. Harry rose immediately, making me send him a look of curiosity. What is he playing at? He's never been a teacher's pet except for when Lupin taught. But that was a completely different scenario.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you." Harry said, shaking Slughorn's hand. Hermione wrinkled her brow and turned to me and Ron. She silently mouthed, "Wonderful to see you?" I shrugged and turned back to them. "So what brings you here, sir?"

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Longer than I'd care to admit. In fact, I remember when it was simply One Broomstick!" The two of them started to laugh. Slughorn waved his mug, making it slosh over, splattering the table.

It hit me and Hermione unfortunately. Wiping the drink off me, I winced. "Oops! All hands on deck, Granger, Collins!" I gave him the smallest of smiles and continued to wipe myself down. The waiter comes back with four drinks. Slughorn puts a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Listen, m'boy. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game?"

Harry beamed at him. "I'd consider it an honor, sir." He turned to the two of us girls and said, "You'd both be welcome too." Hermione, in the middle of downing her Butterbeer, slammed the cup down and said, "Be delighted, sir." I nodded and said, "Thank you for the invitaion."

"Brilliant. Look for my owl. Good to see you, Wallenby." I snickered into my Butterbeer, almost spitting it out. Ron frowned and watched Slughorn waddle away. "What're you playing at?" He asked Harry when Slughorn was out of earshot.

"Dumbledore asked me to get to know him." Harry answered in a low voice. I frowned. Why would he want that? "Get to know him?" Ron parroted. Harry nodded and took a sip of Butterbeer. "Dunno. But it must be important. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't ask."

Hermione slammed her cup down. I turned and saw that Hermione emptied Ron's mug as well. Ron gestured to her upper lip. "Um...You've got a little..." She used her sleeve to wipe it away.

As I opened the door, snow hit us right away. I looked around and saw about two feet of snow on the ground. "Blimey." Ron muttered behind me. I nodded in agreement and started to walk through the snow. Ron, Harry, and I walked together with Hermione trailing after us several yards behind, dancing around happily.

"Bit worried about her. Did you hear that rubbish she was talking back in the pub? Her and me snogging. Ha. As if..." I snorted and nodded sarcastically. "Oh yeah. _Completely_ rubbish. How much alcohol do you reckon she consumed back there?"

Ron blushed, but ignored my first comment. "I dunno. She had two cups so probably enough to be slightly drunk." Harry looked behind us and watched her for a moment. I looked back too to see her twirling around and catching snowflakes on her tongue.

"_Slightly_?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "Hermione come join us!" I called to her. She looked and ran towards us, kind of like calling a dog. She threw her arms around Harry and Ron and walked with us. I felt kinda awkward, but kept moving. "What's up?" Hermione asked us.

Suddenly, a scream came from in front of us. I jerked my head to see a Seventh Year named Leanne standing over a body.

I immediately recognized it as Katie Bell. She suddenly rose several feet in the air, her hair a wild mane around her face. Ron and Harry ran forward and grabbed her ankles. I looked over at Hermione who had a worried expression plastered on her face. She'd definitely sobered up.

At the boys' touch, Katie came crashing down, fidgeting and screaming, her eyes rolling around in her head. Hermione and I carefully walked over to where Leanne and the boys stood. "I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" She told us.

Hermione looked down, drawing my gaze as well. Lying in the snow, a torn package with a necklace sat. "Harry, she's swallowing her tongue." Ron said worriedly. "I'll get someone." Hermione told us, starting to go. "There's no time!" Harry shouted to her, drawing Hermione back.

Suddenly, Hagrid appeared in front of us. "Get back! All o' yeh!" He yelled over the harsh winds, picking her up. "Don' go touchin' tha' but by the wrappin's. Unnerstan'?" We all nodded and watched him take her back to the castle. Harry took off his scarf and carefully wrapped the package.

The four of us stood behind Leanne as she talked to McGonagall. "You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne?" She nodded. "It's like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it."

"Did she say to whom?" The professor asked her. Leanne shook her head. "All right, Leanne. You may go." We watched as she exited the room, looking terribly worried. "Why is it always you four? Hm? When something happens?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. I got nothing. "Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron told her. I squirmed, feeling awkward. _I haven't been here for the full six years. _Snape appeared at the door, eyeing the us.

"Severus." McGonagall said. He walked forward and gestured at the necklace. "Is this it?" he drawled. She nodded. Snape took his wand, and lifted the necklace, eyeing it with fascination. McGonagall stood and looked at it from where he was standing. "What do you think?"

"I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." he answered slowly. "She was cursed, wasn't she? I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly." Harry asked.

Snape eyed Harry levelly. "Yes. She was cursed." McGonagall answered. "It was Malfoy." Harry told us. I jerked my head his way, wide-eyed, and murmured, "_Harry_." "That's a very serious accusation, Potter." McGonagall told him.

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Snape asked him. "I…just…know." Harry told him not as confidently as he started. Snape smirked at him, looking like he was holding back a laugh. "You…just…know. Once again  
you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One."

Ron, Hermione, and I lowered our gazes to the floor. The comment made me remember what Aslan had told me. I could feel McGonagall's eyes on me and everyone else. "I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you." I nodded and led the way out.


	23. Dinner Party

**Chapter Inspiration: **

**- 100 Bottles of Milk on the Wall**

I sat next to Harry and Hermione in an olive green-gold dress. Tonight was Slughorn's party and we were sat at a large table in his office. It was quite big I might add. The office, not the table. Slughorn stood at the head of a table, goblet raised to us.

"To Hogwarts' best and brightest!" he crowed. "Here, here!" Cormac yelled. I shared a wry glance with Hermione, who noticed that one setting is empty. We both knew it was driving Harry mad; I could see his knee bouncing impatiently under the table. Neville, sat on my left side while Harry was on my right, stared at the large array of forks, knives, and spoons placed beside his plate.

"Which one do I use for the soup?" He asked me in a whisper. I smiled at him and pointed to a spoon. He nodded his thanks and turned back to his plate.

As I ate my dessert, I stared, bored, at my plate, listening to Slughorn talk to McLaggen. "So tell me, Cormac. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" "Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over holiday." The professor looked at him, impressed. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes. What a try hard.

"Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new? For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion." I looked up and shared a look with Harry, both us of us reminded of Lupin.

As he spoke, Belby never once looks up from his plate, shoving more and more food down his throat. "Dunno. He and me dad don't get on. Probably because Dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day." Slughorn nodded and surprisingly turned to me.

"How about you Miss Collins? You're parents are Muggles am I correct?" I looked up from my plate and put my spoon down. "Yes sir." He looked genuinely intrigued. "What do they do?" "Well, my parents flew to Germany two years ago where my father could focus on his work. He's in the automotive industry."

"Why would they leave you here? You have a Second Year, Eva?" Slughorn looked shocked. "Yes, sir. I told them to go because I was worried Voldemort might torture them for information about me or my friends." I told him nonchalantly.

The room became deadly silent. Suddenly I wished I had phrased that differently. _Shit_. Slughorn, whose eyes had widen to the point they looked like saucers, cleared his throat. "That's...quite noble my dear...And you, Miss Granger? What is it your family does in the Muggle world?"

Hermione, seeing me beat myself up mentally, quickly answered, "My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth." "Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?" "No." She looked around the room to see everyone except Slughorn, Neville, Harry, and I looking rather bored. "Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches."

"I don't exactly blame him." I muttered. Hermione and Harry chuckled, getting it because they too had been raised in the Muggle world. As Slughorn nodded, the door groaned, telling us that someone was coming in. Everyone turned to look at Ginny.

"Miss Weasley! Come in, come in." Slughorn smiled at her. "Sorry, I'm not ordinarily late–" She faltered, uncharacteristically flustered. I noticed her eyes were red and suddenly realized what she had been doing.

"No matter. You'll be just in time for dessert. That is, if Belby leaves you any." he joked. As Ginny moved to her seat, I hear Hermione whisper to Harry, "Look at her eyes. They've been fighting again. Her and Dean."

Harry nodded, then stood as Ginny reached the table—the move of a true gentlemen. Ginny looked up and watched him, the only one to stand. Hermione caught my eye, giving me a look of amusement. I nodded and smiled to her. It was so obvious he had a crush on Ginny. Not Lavender obvious, but enough to be noticed.

As I continued to eat my dessert, I realized how cute Ginny and Harry would be as a couple. It also dawned on me that Ron would probably kill Harry, but it would be completely worth it. As Harry sat back down, he looked between me and Hermione.

"What?" He asked us, furrowing his eyebrows. "Nothing." Hermione grinned. I bit back a laugh, but a quiet snicker came out, drawing the attention of my dear brother. "Nothing." I grinned widely. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his dessert, but not without noticing me and Hermione's last shared look.

"Thank you, one and all, for a most stimulating evening. We'll have to do it again." Slughorn called as we exited his office. As Hermione and I walk back to the common room, I noticed Harry stay back. "Probably going to do something for Dumbledore." I muttered to her. She nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"He's probably not going to invite me back." I sighed, rolling my eyes. Hermione laughed out loud. I caught her as she almost tripped in her heels. "What's so funny?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "Oh! Just remembering Slughorn's face when you said You-Know-Who's name so carefree. Priceless!"

I remembered too and joined in. I almost fell this time, but caught the nearest bannister. "You know Laurel, he probably will invite you. Your Harry Potter's_ brother_ now. Remember how Harry said Slughorn was going to try and 'collect him'? He'll probably want to collect you too."

I smiled and faced the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Cauldron Cakes." She opened the painting and we climbed inside. I noticed Seamus reading by the fireplace and came up behind him, resting my head on his shoulder. "What'cha reading?" I asked in a quiet voice.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Charms. What're you all dressed up for? Can't imagine it's for me." I chuckled and sat down on the couch next to him. "Had to go to Slughorn's party thing." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? An' how was it?" I sighed. "It was actually pretty boring. Luckily, however, he's having a Christmas party too and we're to bring a date. That means I won't have to bear the boringness alone next time." I told him, smiling. He grinned at me. "Oh? And who're you bringing?"

I shrugged, "I was gonna go ask Dean." He looked up from his book, alarmed. "What?!" I sat back and laughed, tucking my high-heeled feet underneath me. "I'm just kidding Seamus. My gosh, you're face was priceless." He chuckled and brushed my hair behind my ear.

"So who _are_ you bringing then?" He asked in a low voice. I mock thought for a moment. "Hm I dunno. Maybe my boyfriend?" He kissed my cheek. "Who's your boyfriend?" I ruffled his hair. "You doofus." "Way to ruin the moment." I snickered. "Oops."

"Oops is right." He leaned forward and kissed me properly. I placed a hand on his cheek while his hands found my waist. Somehow, I realized during the kiss that there was no sparks. Sure, it was pleasurable but not 'true love kiss special'. The clock on the wall chimed loudly, scaring the crap out of both of us. "So is that a yes?" I asked him when we broke away.

He smirked and nodded. "Yes." I managed a small smile, still thinking about my new discovery, and stood up. "See you tomorrow yeah?" He saluted me. I snickered and saluted him back, running up the stairs with my heels in one hand.


	24. The Duel

**It's been awhile since we've seen Aslan, eh? Who wants to see Him again? ;) By the way, a little less than ten chapter left till something VERY special. Something you've all been waiting for. :D**

**Dream lighting: I promise it will be soon. **

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Radioactive ~ Imagine Dragons**

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw Aslan's golden eyes. He came into a clearer view and I could see He wasn't alone. A Centaur with long black hair, a beard, and a brown flank stood beside the Great Lion.

I bowed respectfully to Aslan and stood up. I looked down and saw I wasn't wearing pjs anymore. I was wearing brown legging-pants, a long sleeved lilac top with gold embroidery, a silver breast plate, my gauntlets, and brown boots. My sword was in its sheath, strapped to my waist, and I could feel my wand in my right boot.

My fingers immediately went to my necklace. When I wasn't using its powers, I played with the ring, a nervous habit. "Oreius this is Laurel. Laurel, Oreius." He nodded his head to me and I saluted him.

He pulled out two swords and twirled them around. Aslan looked over at me and I pulled out mine. I gripped the blood-red hilt so hard my knuckles turned white. It was normal to be nervous before your first duel right? _Especially when your opponent has _two_ swords! _

I knew Aslan heard me and He padded over to me. "Would you like me to ask him to use only one?" He breathed in my ear. I thought for a moment before shaking my head no. "If he usually uses two, then he can."

Aslan gave me a look that told me I picked the right choice. "You will do fine. I promise." He told me. Suddenly, all my nerves washed away. I focused on Oreius and watched him intently, waiting for him to go.

The Great Lion stood to the side and said, "You may start whenever." I watched Oreius as he swung his first sword. I was expecting him to do that so I side-stepped, missing the blade. He moved forward and started to play offense.

I watched his blades carefully. Block, parry, thrust, block, thrust, thrust. I twisted around and knocked one of his swords out of his hand. I then swung my sword over my head in a 360 degree circle, clashing it with Oreius's other sword.

I was pretty sure that it looked damn cool, but I lost focus for a split second, allowing Oreius to nick my cheek. I ground my teeth against the pain and kept pushing. Suddenly, I was driving him back. "You are very skilled Daughter of Eve." he complimented. I bent my sword so it faced down and blocked a swing.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I got out, turning around, and thrusting my sword at him. For the next few minutes, I swung my sword with such force, Oreius had no choice but to keep blocking. Finally, I swung an extra strong swing, catching him off guard, and sending his sword flying out of his hand and into mine.

I held my sword tip to his neck and his against my side. The Centaur watched me in awe as I lowered my sword and handed his back. "She will make an excellent general." Oreius told the Lion.

He nodded His head and watched me. "So, am I staying for a while or am I gonna wake up?" Aslan chuckled deeply and shook His head. "It is not time yet my child. It will be, however, soon. You will know _and_ be awake. That was the final test and you have passed with flying colors."

I frowned slightly and sheathed my sword. "You said soon last time and that was _six_ months ago." Aslan chuckled again. "I'm glad your anxious, but the Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam need more time." I bit my lip and thought for a moment.

"Where are they? Do they come from Earth?" Aslan stood up from His sitting position. "They are indeed on Earth. In fact, they are in England. But you are not destined to see them there. You will meet them soon, Laurel. Just a few more months."

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks for the workout. I needed someway to burn all that fat Slughorn stuffed me with." Aslan and Oreius laughed. "It was my pleasure General." I cocked my head and thought about it. "General Laurel Collins. I like the sound of it."

Aslan breathed on my face and I suddenly felt drowsy. "You will be called very soon, my child. Fear not."

My eyes fluttered open and I took in my surroundings. I was in my bedroom at Hogwarts. I sighed, enjoying the fact that it was Saturday. As I hopped out of bed and started to get dressed, I remembered that the Quidditch match was today. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was going to be brutal.

I gasped as I looked in the mirror and saw a red cut on my cheek. Instantly I remembered it as the one from Oreius's sword. I drank a cup of lily tea and ran out the door.

As I walked to the breakfast table, I knew it wasn't going to go unnoticed. Seamus noticed first when he got up from the table to greet me. "Hey, Laure—bloody hell, what happened to your face!" I gave him a look. "You could've phrased that differently." He cringed and nodded. "Sorry, what happened though? You definitely didn't have that last night."

"I hit my face in my sleep last night." I lied. He frowned. "On what?" "I think I had some scissors lying around on my nightstand from doing some alterations on my dress." I lied, again. It made me feel extremely guilty, but I respected Aslan's request. Plus, I'm not sure anyone would believe me.

I sat down at the table with Seamus on one side and Harry on the other. Immediately, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione started to ask questions. I cut them off, feeling sick. "I cut my face on some scissors that were on the table last night when I was sleeping."

I shoveled some eggs in my mouth and sighed. Harry turned my face and touched the cut. "Did you heal it properly?" he asked. I nodded and took a sip of pumpkin juice. I noticed Ron entering the Hall, eyes lowered, knuckles taped for Quidditch. As he walked to the Gryffindor table, I heard Neville tell him, "Good luck, eh, Ron?"

Ron nodded and kept walking to us. As he sat down next to Ginny, Seamus leaned across the table and said, "Counting on you, Ron. I've two Galleons on Gryffindor." I rolled my eyes, secretly annoyed that he would pressure my friend. "Don't make him more nervous Seamus." Ron eyed my cut and was about to say something, but Ginny stopped him.

"Don't ask. I'll tell you later." She muttered to him. I gave her a small smile and returned to my breakfast. Harry eyed his friend knowingly, and pushed a plate across the table to him. Ron took a fork, and poked it.

I frowned at him and poured more pumpkin juice into my cup. "So. How was it?" Hermione continued to read this morning's issue of the _Prophet_, unaware of Ron's mood. "How was what?" "Your dinner party." Hermione flipped the page. "Dead boring. Though I think Harry enjoyed dessert."

I realized what she said and sniggered into my cup. Seamus eyed me and Hermione before turning back to his sausages. I looked over at Ginny who was luckily not hearing what we were hinting at. Harry's eyes shifted, from Hermione to me. He scowled and bit his toast.

"Ol' Sluggy's having a Christmas do, you know. And we're meant to bring someone…" Hermione added. I was surprised, seeing that she was going to ask him. "I expect you'll be going with McLaggen. Isn't he a member of the Slug Club?" He asked with disdain.

Hermione frowned. "Actually, I was going to ask you." "Really?" Ron's disdain still in his tone. "Really. But seeing as you have such a distaste for the idea–" Lavender Brown passed by us and said to Ron, "Good luck today, Ron! I know you'll be brilliant!"

Ron smiled weakly at her and looked back down at his plate. I watched as she walked away, with eyebrows raised. Either she was trying too hard or Ron was just too thickheaded to notice her flirting. "I'm resigning. After today's match. McLaggen can have my spot." Ron told Harry.

Hearing this, Hermione turned back around. Harry extended his arm to grab his cup and a pitcher. "Have it your way. Juice?" Hermione blinked, looking surprised by Harry's zen attitude. Ron looked surprised as well. I acted like they did, knowing that he was up to something.

"Sure…" As Harry poured, Luna walked up to us, wearing a hat that looked freakishly like a real lion. I smiled, thinking of Aslan. "Brilliant hat Luna. It's uncanny how realistic it looks." She smiled at me and greeted all of us. "Hello, everyone. You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you just put something in his cup. Is it a tonic?"

My head snapped to Harry and then down at his palm. The tiny vial of Felix Felicis was shining in the sunlight. My eyes widened and I noticed Hermione and Ron saw it too. "Don't drink that, Ron!" Hermione ordered him. Ron froze mid-sip and quickly downed the rest.

"You could be expelled for that." Hermione told my brother in a worried voice. "Dunno what you're talking about." Harry told her, winking at Luna. I saw it and realized he was playing all of us. He made Ron think he had taken the potion.

We looked back at Ron, who was now grinning. "C'mon, Harry. We've got a game to win."


	25. Slughorn's Christmas Party

**Dream lighting: Thanks. :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- You're Not Sorry ~ Taylor Swift**

The entire Gryffindor House was in the common room, celebrating our victory against the Slytherins. I grabbed a Butterbeer and stood to the side. I smiled as Eva walked over with a Butterbeer of her own. "Was a great game, wasn't it?" I asked, taking a sip.

She nodded and watched Ron, who was standing at the center of the celebration. "Ron is a really good Keeper. Why did he look so nervous this morning?" I chuckled. "Oh he was dreadfully nervous, until Harry got him into a good mood."

Eva was about to say something, but was cut off by the calling of her best friend Erin. She looked over at me and then back at Erin. "Go have fun! It's a party." I encouraged her. She smiled and ran off. "That was nice." Harry commented from behind me.

I smiled and took a sip of my drink. We watched as the crowd started to chant, "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" Hermione walked up and joined our little group. "Ron seems to be enjoying himself." Harry nodded in agreement. "Yep. Apparently it's his lucky day."

I snickered at his comment while Hermione gave him a look. "You shouldn't have done it, Harry." "Yeah. I suppose I could've just used, I dunno…a Confundus Charm?" I jerked my head and looked at a caught Hermione. I _knew_ she was muttering something. I should've guessed it was her.

"That was different. It was tryouts. This was an actual match–" Harry cut her off by displaying us the vial. The bottle was still full. "You didn't put it in?" He shook his head. "Ron only thought you did?"

Suddenly, the crowd's commotion grew louder. We turned to see Ron and Lavender snogging in front of everyone. Lovely. I turned to see Hermione slip into the crowd, looking quite upset. Harry went after her, leaving me alone. Thanks a lot guys.

"Why are you standing allll alone?" A familiar voice asked. I turned to see Seamus standing against the wall with a Butterbeer in hand. I cocked my head and realized he was slightly drunk. "Seamus, what have you been drinking?"

He frowned. "Butterbeer. What elsse?" I gently took his bottle from his hand and sniffed it. There was definitely something in this that wasn't Butterbeer. "I think your drink's been spiked. Come on, we should get you to bed."

He stumbled after me until I helped him up to his dorm. As I opened the door, I spotted Neville reading a book in his bed. He frowned when he saw us. "I wondered where you were." I smiled at him, helping Seamus to his bed.

"What's up with Seamus?" He asked me. Seamus fell onto the bed and started to get comfy. "I think his drink's been spiked. Butterbeer doesn't have _that_ much alcohol, unless he's had like ten." He frowned and nodded. "I'll watch 'im." He reassured me. I smiled and thanked him, walking back to my own room.

I was in the library the next night, the eve of Slughorn's Christmas Party, with Harry and Hermione, who were talking about the party and Ron. "He's at perfect liberty to kiss whomever he likes. I really couldn't care less. Was I under the impression that he and I would be attending Slughorn's Christmas party together? Yes. Of course, now, given the circumstances, I've had to make other arrangements." I cocked an eyebrow from my seat. Harry and I both knew perfectly well that she did care and a lot.

"Have you?" He asked her, fighting a smirk. "Yes. Why?" "I just thought, you know, since neither one of us can take who we'd really like…maybe we'd go together. As friends." Hermione stopped putting books back and looked like she wanted to smack herself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"So who are you taking?" Harry asked her. "Um…it's a surprise. Besides, it's you we need to worry about. And you can't pick just anyone. See that girl over there. That's Romilda Vane. Rumor has it she's  
trying to slip you a love potion." Hermione told us evasively.

"Really…?" I looked over their shoulders at her, who was staring at my brother. I wrinkled my nose. _Ginny would suit Harry _way_ more than that Fourth Year. _Harry looked like he was considering her. Luckily, Hermione snapped her fingers in his face. "Hey! She's only interested in you because she thinks you're the Chosen One. You know that, right?"

"But I _am_ the Chosen One." he smiled. She smacked him in the head with an issue of the _Prophet_. He blinked, surprised. "Okay. Kidding. I'll just ask someone I like. Someone cool."

I walked down the stairs in a blood-red, one-shoulder dress and nude heels. Seamus was waiting at the bottom and beamed at me. He slipped his hand into mine and kissed it as we walked to the portrait. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and moved some hair behind my ear. "Thanks. You clean up nicely. Are you feeling better?" His smile faltered a bit. "Yeah, I'm sorry by the way." I frowned as we walked. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." He nodded and looked up at the decorations that hung.

As we walked into the party, I noticed how hectic it was. Not just students were bustling around, but adults that had Slughorn when they went to Hogwarts. I wondered how old he was, but brushed that thought aside.

I spotted Harry and smiled. He waved and I noticed Luna by his side. I beamed at Luna and looked to find that Seamus had disappeared. I turned back around to see him holding to glasses of something that looked like champagne. I smiled. "Gosh you scared me for a moment. Thought you'd left."

He chucked. "Wouldn't dream of it." As I took a small sip of champagne, I pulled it back from my lips. Seamus frowned. "What's wrong?" I stepped aside so I could see over his shoulder. Under some mistletoe, stood a boy and a girl snogging.

When they turned, I saw it was Hermione and Cormac McLaggen. I set the glass down, feeling sick. Seamus saw what I was looking at and wrinkled his nose. "Yeah, that's not exactly appetizing." "She's doing it to make Ron jealous but he's not even here! I cannot believe her." I murmured.

Suddenly, she pulled away and ran. I told Seamus I'd be right back and ran after her, well as fast as one can in heels. "What the hell you doing?!" I asked her in the curtain that shielded us slightly. Hermione turned around and saw how her hair and lipstick were messed up.

As she fixed her hair she shrugged. "I'm trying to make Ron jealous." "He's not even here! And even though Cormac is vile and disgusting, you don't use people like that, regardless who they are!" I reprimanded.

Suddenly, Harry walked through the curtain. "What're you doing? And what's happened to you?" He asked Hermione. She looked from me, who was glowering, to Harry. "Hm? Oh, I've just escaped—I  
mean, left Cormac. Under the mistletoe."

"Cormac! That's who you invited?!" Harry asked her, exasperated. "I thought it would annoy Ron most. But he's a menace. He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant." I snorted at her analogy. A waiter peered into the curtain holding a platter. "Dragon tartar?"

"No thank you." Hermione told him. "Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath." He warned us. Hermione suddenly grabbed the tray. "On second thought—maybe it'll keep Cormac at bay. Oh no, here he comes!"

I rolled my eyes and watched her run away, shoving the platter in Harry's hands. "She brought it on herself." Harry nodded and watched as Cormac approached us. "I think she went to powder her nose." he told him.

Cormac plucked a piece off the tray in Harry's hand and ate it. "Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? Yak yak yak. What is this I'm eating, by the way?" "Dragon balls." Harry told him.

The look on his face was priceless. Harry and I tried to slip away, only to have the hanging brushed aside by Snape. "What's going on here?" he drawled. Cormac spit raw dragon all over Snape's shoes, earning a not very well concealed laugh from me. Snape looked down at his shoes and then gave him a deadly look.

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." I sniggered into my hand and watched him saunter off. Harry and I tried to follow but are stopped by; "Not so quick, Potter. You may go Collins." I gave him a look and went off to find Seamus.

I heard a commotion from behind me and turned to see Malfoy being dragged in by Filch. "Take your hands off me, you filthy squib!" I flinched at his hurtful words and watched the scene before me. Slughorn frowned and watched Filch come closer.

"Professor Slughorn, sir! I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party." Filch reported. "Okay, okay, I was gate-crashing. Happy?" Draco snarled. I raised an eyebrow. Malfoy wanted to come to the party? That much was an obvious lie, but what he was covering; I didn't have the slightest clue.

Snape stepped forward. "I'll escort him out." Draco's eyes shifted to him. For a spilt second I could've sworn I saw fear, but was instantly replaced by disdain. He shrugged free of Filch's grasp. "Certainly… Professor."

As the commotion died, I still couldn't find Seamus. I walked into the hallway in hopes of finding him there. I heard chanting and loud noises coming from a hallway near me. I frowned and quietly walked towards the sound, my heels clicking in the darkness.

I turned to see a fight happening. I gasped when I saw Seamus was in the midst of it. What was even worse was I saw maybe a Third or Fourth Year being beaten up by him. "Seamus get off him!" I screeched.

Everyone but Seamus and the Third/Fourth Year looked at me. I pulled of my heels and threw myself between Seamus and the kid. Seamus threw a punch but I grabbed it and flipped him on his back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I grunted angrily as he tried to break free of my hold.

The kid stood up and watched us. Seamus, once again, looked drunk. His face lightened up when he recognized me. "Heyyy it's my bitch! Come to join the fuuun?" I stood up and put my heels back on and pushed the kid away from the madness. "What the hell is wrong with you? You keep apologizing for getting drunk yet you continue to do it? Besides, I'm not your 'bitch'! I don't date alcoholic bullies, Seamus. We're done." I told him in an icy voice. Seamus shrugged. "Whatever. You're loss."

I heard shouting and madness from the hallway as I took the kid into an empty hallway. "Are you alright?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked down. I noticed his black eye and told him to look at me. His hazel eyes looked scared and his midnight black hair kept falling in his eyes.

"Tell me what happened and I won't tell anyone you were out of bed." His eyes widened and he sat down. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I started to roam the halls, then those Sixth Years came and started to beat me up and stuff. Called me a geek 'cause I had been reading some spell books." I frowned. "I'm sorry that that happened. I'm Laurel." I told him softly.

"I know." he smiled. I cocked my head. "How do you know my name?" He looked up at me with admiration. "Everyone knows you. You're popular, kind, powerful, smart...pretty. You're also Harry Potter's best friend and brother."

I blushed. "I still don't know your name." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Noel." (**A/N: Pronounced Knoll**) I shook it and smiled. "Now, how about we clean you up a bit. We don't want people asking questions, do we?" He shook his head and watched as I pulled out my supplies.

I handed him a flask with the milky pink liquid in it. He handed me the flask and I put it in my bag, deciding to deal with it later. "What Year and House are you in?" "I'm a Ravenclaw in Fourth Year." I thought back to my Fourth Year and shuddered. "Thinking of the Triwizard Tournament?" he asked.

I nodded. "I gotta go, my friends are probably looking for me. It was nice meeting you Noel, maybe I'll see you around." He flashed me a toothy grin and nodded. "Maybe."


	26. Christmas Fire

**Hey guys! I really like this chapter for some reason. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Dream lighting: An interesting idea, but I think I may pair Harry with someone else. There is around five chapters till Narnia. **

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Light 'Em Up ~ Fall Out Boy**

The next morning, Harry, Eva, Ron, and I boarded the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, unfortunately, wasn't going to be joining us at the Burrow for Christmas this year. I said goodbye to Eva, who was going to an apartment with Erin. That left me with the boys.

Ron was lying across a seating row of his own, while Harry and I shared the other. I peered over at him to see him leafing through the Half-Blood Prince's potions book, looking for something on today's topic of conversation.

"Unbreakable Vow. You're sure that's what Snape said?" Ron asked again. Harry nodded, looking down at his book. "Positive. Why?" Ron and I shared a look, both of us knew what it was. "It's just, well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow." He said slowly.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough." Harry retorted sarcastically. "No, you don't understand—Oh, bloody hell…"

I turned to look at what he was staring at. In front of the compartment door stood Lavender. She stared at Ron then started fogging up the glass with her breath. She then wrote Ron + Lav surrounded in a heart. She mouthed "I miss you" and then walked away.

"Lovely." Harry commented, filling the awkward silence that had overcome us. "All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look." He leaned forward to show us. Harry pushed him back and said, looking disgusted, "I'll take your word for it."

"If you need it, I think I have some Ron. Hang on a sec." I opened my bag and started to dig out my Eos chapsticks. "Let's see...I have mint, tropical fruit, strawberry...ooo and blueberry! Take your pick." He glared at me while Harry laughed next to me. "Shut it, Laure." I chuckled, but stopped, noticing Hermione staring at the artwork on the door.

When Harry and Ron noticed her, she briskly walked away to wherever she was staying. Probably with Ginny. "So what happens? If you break an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked, taking us away from the delicate and complicated love triangle between Ron, Hermione, and Lavender. Ron glowered for a moment, watching Lavender's heart disappear.

I sighed, exasperated. There was no avoiding the answer. "You die." I told him.

When we had all settled, I came downstairs to find Tonks and Lupin chatting in the living room. I walked over and hugged them. "How are you?" Lupin asked when we had pulled from the embrace. "All right. Still wish you'd come back and teach. Snape's teaching it now. How are you doing?"

He looked slightly surprised but nodded. "I'm good thank you." Mrs. Weasley came over and ushered me to the table, where she had food set out. I saw Fred and George and went over and hugged them. "How's the shop?" I asked as George hugged me, his shirt muffling my speech. "It's alright." He grinned.

As I ate and chatted with everyone, I noticed that there were three Weasleys missing. Bill and Charlie were expected, seeing that Bill was working for Gringotts in Egypt and Charlie worked with dragons in Romania. But Percy Weasley was absent as well.

I remembered how he had basically left the family last year when he became the assistant to Fudge. But since he had "retired" and Rufus Scrimgeour became Minister, he hasn't shown his face. I pitied him since it was the holidays and they were all about family.

Later that evening, Harry, Ron, and I sat in the living room with Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasley. I had my eyes covered by my hand in sheer frustration. "Draco's plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort. He's been given a task or a mission—and Snape was offering to help."

Lupin looked exhausted, like he didn't want to have this conversation. It occurred to me that it was the first night of the lunar cycle. "Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" "I know it sounds mad-" Lupin cut him off. "Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he's up to?"

Harry shook his head. "That's not what it sounded like." Tonks spoke up. "Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all–" Lupin cut her off too. "It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgment. He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do."

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He's said it himself–" Lupin shook his head. "You're blinded by hatred." "I'm not–" "You are! People are disappearing, Harry. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed." He said sharply.

I caught Harry's eye and gave him a 'Just drop it' look.

I stood in front of the mirror and brushed my hair. As I set it down, I ran a finger over the scratch on my cheek, which was now just a thin, pink puckered line. I smiled at Eva through the mirror, but it was diminished by the sight I saw in the window.

Bright red-orange flames flickered outside. I gasped and ran to look through the window. I saw a black figure standing there and then vanished through the flames and into the marsh. Bellatrix. I then saw Harry run after her, with Ginny trailing behind him. Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Lupin ran after them too.

I heard a crash come from somewhere in the house and screaming. "FIRE!" It was in the house too. I pulled Eva and ran down the stairs, avoiding fire at every turn. A post started to fall down and Eva screamed. My hand not holding my wand twirled the ring lying on my neck, creating a force field above us.

"Aqua Eructo!" I shouted, getting rid of flames that stood in front of us. "Go!" I shouted to Eva, as the house continued to burn. I pushed her through the doorway as another pole came crashing down. "NO!" She screamed as Ron pulled her out of the way.

I dived to the floor, still in the house. "LAUREL!" I heard someone shout. My head was pounding too hard from the smoke to recognize who it was. I coughed and hoarsely called, "I'm okay." Unfortunately, it was so quiet no one probably heard me.

_So _this_ is how I was going to die? By burning in a house? HELL NO. I am _not_ ending like this. _I inched towards the door, extinguishing fire along the way. I coughed and inched closer, but I didn't notice another post come crashing down until the last second.

I reached for my necklace, but was abruptly jerked out of the way by two hands. It hit my arm though and I cried out in pain. _Of course_ it was my scarred arm. That's just how my luck worked for the most part. The person, most likely male, picked me up, one hand under my knees and the other supporting the small of my back. Just before I passed out from lack of oxygen and the burn, I looked up to see who my rescuer was.

It was Fred.


	27. Prince Charming

**One step closer to Narnia! :D**

**Dream lighting: Thanks for liking it. :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- I See Fire ~ Ed Sheeran (Submitted by coolcat1002)**

Like last time I passed out, I heard voices arguing above me. I felt something tight wrapped around my left arm. "Why was she even in there? Someone should've gone and got them out!" A voice hissed.

"Hey, _I'm_ not the one who ran off into a marsh, taking four other people on a wild goose chase! I _saved_ her life! In case you didn't notice, she would be dead right now had I not actually took the time and thought about someone other than myself!" A second voice shouted.

It hurt my ears and I groaned, my head still pounding. "Shut it you two! She's waking up!" A third voice reprimanded. Whoever it was, gained the attention of the two arguing. "Laurel? Laurel, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" A fourth voice asked me.

I rubbed my eyes and opened them, seeing blurry figures. Mrs. Weasley, the fourth voice, loomed over me holding a cloth to my forehead. Harry, looking angry, had his arms around a worried Eva. Ron, Ginny, and George sat in the corner, watching me as well.

"What happened?" I croaked, rubbing my pounding head. I tried to sit up, but then realized Fred was hovering over the back of the couch and watched as he pushed me back down. I studied his face and realized how pissed off he looked.

"That depends. What do you remember?" He told me, sitting on the edge. I saw images, but my head hurt too much to put them in a sequence. I shook my head. "Please just tell me. My head hurts too much." Fred frowned and took off the cloth, feeling my forehead.

"Mum, make her some tea. She's on fire." Fred told Mrs. Weasley. She nodded and ran off, taking my lily petals with her. "Was that supposed to be funny?" I weakly joked. Fred grinned. Harry stepped forward and picked up my left arm. I cringed inwardly as he examined the wrapped arm. "How does it feel?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright." I squeaked. I cursed myself as I saw Harry pale. He took my cheeks in his hands and looked at me fiercely. "You are extremely dense sometimes, Laurel. You should've ran outside instead of staying in the house. Then Fred wouldn't have had to play Prince Charming."

I blushed, but maybe it was the heat. Mrs. Weasley came back with a cup of iced tea. I took it from her hands, making her protest. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I'm perfectly capable of holding a cup." I protested lightly. She chuckled and put the dampened cloth over my forehead.

I sipped the cup and sighed. My body, which was feeling like I was wearing snow gear in August, instantly felt better. "Her color's comin' back." Ron commented. "You shouldn't have done it Laure." Eva whispered with shining eyes. I gave her a look.

"I'd _much_ rather be where I am now than be watching you in my place. I don't regret it Ev." She shook her head and leaned into Harry. He was learning to be a great brother quickly. Feeling exhausted, I sunk back into the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

I walked along a corridor with Harry and Hermione. "You're lucky you weren't killed." She told us. Harry shook his head. "No, _I_ was fine. We're lucky Laurel got out in time." I shot him a look. "You mean we're lucky Fred saved my life. Why is that so hard to accept?" He shook his head and ignored my question. I huffed and looked down at the ground. Was he just being a protective brother or did something happen between Fred and Harry while I was out?

Hermione shuffled her issue of the _Daily Prophet_. I stared at the melancholy headline; 'More Disappearances'. Hermione broke the silence. "You have to realize who you are, Harry." He turned his head sharply towards her. "I know who I am, Hermione, alright?" He frowned when he saw her flinch. "Sorry."

Hermione brushed it off and changed the subject. "So tell us what Arthur said." "If Dumbledore's traveling places, it's news to the Ministry. But get this: that night at Borgin & Burkes? It seems Draco was looking at a Vanishing Cabinet."

I frowned as Hermione asked, "What would Draco want with a Vanishing Cabinet?" "You tell me." Harry sighed. Draco sat up ahead with his friends. I cocked my head and studied him. "He looks different, don't you think? Draco. Almost…ill."

Harry scrunched his nose up. "Who could tell the difference?" I hid a frown that almost appeared on my face. Draco has been leaving us alone all year. Except for when he broke Harry's nose, but that was kind of expected whether he was wrong to do it or not. After all, his father has been locked up in Azkaban because of us.

Further down, Ron and Lavender sat in a window seat. Ron grinned at her and said, "Lav, c'mon. Of course I'll wear it." Ron was holding a necklace on a gold chain with an inscription that read: 'My Sweetheart'.

"That's my Won-Won." Lavender squealed, hugging Ron. I had to refrain from puking. That was disgusting. Hermione obviously agreed with me and quietly said, "Excuse me, I have to go vomit." As she walked away, Harry and I spied Ginny sitting with Dean and Seamus.

Ginny spotted Harry and waved at him. He smiled curtly, watching with a pained expression. He concealed it well, but it was blatant in his eyes. Seamus and Dean watched Ginny and met our gaze. A lump formed in my throat as Seamus walked towards us.

"Laurel we need to talk." He pleaded firmly. Harry looked between us and saw me look down at my feet. "There's nothing to talk about Seamus." I replied in a frosty tone. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

My bad arm. I winced in pain, feeling to make sure the badge was still intact. I stared at him with a hard gaze. "Go on." Harry was standing a few inches away, looking mildly confused. "I'm sorry about that night. It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it." "Yeah it was bloody wrong. What the hell did the poor kid do to you? And I don't appreciate being called 'your bitch'." I asked him angrily.

He looked down shamefully. "The other guys were egging me on, which I know isn't an excuse. I'm sorry." I didn't let my cold look falter as I told him, "You should be mainly apologizing to Noel, not me." He nodded. "I did. I know there's no chance of us getting back together. Friends?"

He stuck out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. I looked at it, deciding I wanted to be the bigger person and shook it, giving him a miniscule smile. "Friends." As he walked back to Dean and Ginny, Harry shot me an alarmed look when he was out of earshot.

"You broke up?!" He hissed as we kept walking. Here we go. "Yes." I told him curtly. "Why? What happened? What did he do?!" I shot him a look. "Harry, it's in the past. If I let it go, you don't need to worry about it." He looked like he wanted to argue more, but, thankfully, he shut his mouth.

Harry, Hermione, and I sat in the common room that night. Hermione and I were doing homework while Harry was looking over the Marauder's Map. "Did you actually expect you could just walk up to Ol' Sluggy and ask him to reveal his deepest, darkest secret? Honestly, Harry, sometimes I think the _Daily_  
_Prophet_ should call you the Dim One."

I couldn't help but laugh. She did have a point. Harry rolled his eyes. "Nice." As Hermione rose from the couch and walked upstairs, I told Harry, "She's right you know. You're going to have to persuade him somehow. And now, I'm afraid, you've made it a lot harder."

Harry scooted closer to me. "Laurel, I think Malfoy's leaving the castle." I stared at him crazily. He nodded and showed me the parchment. "I've seen it. Sometimes he just disappears off the Map." I frowned and shook my head. "Harry I don't think that's possible. No one can leave the castle these days."

"The Map is never wrong." he countered. I thought for a moment, remembering the issue with Wormtail. Maybe...no. He can't be leaving the castle. I sighed and stood up. "Night Harry." He nodded and continued to look over the map.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Eva, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and I stood in front of Ron's hospital bed, watching Madam Pomfrey attend to him. Slughorn sat near the other professors in a chair, still looking as shocked as he did last night, according to Harry.

Dumbledore spoke up, breaking the silence. "Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?" Slughorn, in a daze, looked up. "Hm? Oh. Yes…very proud."

McGonagall nodded. "I think we all agree that Potter's actions were heroic. The question is: Why were they necessary?" "Why indeed." Dumbledore agreed quietly. I frowned, spying something by the bedside table. I picked up the bottle of mead sitting there, half of its wrapping paper torn off. I sniffed it and wrinkled my nose. "What do you smell Miss Collins?" McGonagall asked.

I handed the bottle to Dumbledore. He held it to his nose and said, "This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison." He handed it to Snape, who took a whiff.

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself." Slughorn said quietly. "To whom might I ask?" Dumbledore wrung his hands. Slughorn looked extremely guilty. "You, Headmaster." I was slightly surprised. _No wonder he was so out of it. He could've killed Dumbledore!_

The doors suddenly opened and Lavender burst in. "Lord help me." I murmured, getting a quiet chuckle from Dumbledore. "Where is he? Where's my Won-Won! Has he been asking for me?" When she saw Hermione, she shot daggers at her. "What's _she_ doing here?"

Hermione held her nose in the air, miffed. "I might ask you the same." She told her in a cold voice. "I happen to be his girlfriend." "I happen to be his…friend." Hermione said, realizing how stupid that sounded. "Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up with him now that he's suddenly all interesting."

Having enough, I cut into their argument. "Just shut the hell up Lavender. You have no right to ask Hermione why she is here. She has been his best friend since First Year. You have been hanging around for what, a month? You need to drop the clingy girlfriend act because it's disgusting. For the record, he's always been interesting _and_ he's been _poisoned_ you bitch!"

Lavender's mouth hung open, while Harry, Hermione, Eva, and Ginny tried not to burst out laughing. Ron started to stir and Lavender walked forward to the bed. "Ha! See? He senses my presence. I'm here, Won-Won. I'm here–"

I couldn't help but laugh. She shot me a dirty look but that didn't stop me. "Senses your presence? I think _you're_ the one who needs help." I watched as Ron started to form words. Kind of. "Er…My…Nee…Er! My! Nee!" It was obvious he was trying to say Hermione's name.

Ron, still in a daze, reached out. Hermione took his hand and Ron fell unconscious again. Lavender, shaking with anger, ran out of the room. I smirked down at Ron and patted his shoulder. "'Bout time mate. And you did it in your sleep." Harry chuckled and stood up with Eva.

"Ah, to be young and feel love's keen sting. Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well tended." As Dumbledore led us out the door, Harry, Ginny, Eva, and I walked in stride. I looked behind us to see Hermione still in her place, hand in Ron's hand.

As Ginny passed us, going off somewhere, I saw Harry watch her, obviously smitten. I smiled at him, even though he didn't see. _They'd be such a cute couple. Ginny better like Harry or I'll club some sense into her. _


	28. Liquid Luck Does the Trick

**Chapter Playlist: **

**- I Gotta Feeling ~ Black Eyed Peas**

I put a spoon full of soup in my mouth at lunch the next afternoon. Harry sat across from me, reading, of course, the Half-Blood Prince's book. Ron, sat next to me, staring at Lavender, twirling his wand with his fingers.

I looked up and saw snow falling on just the four of us. Hermione leaned over the table and snapped him out of his daze. "Ron. Stop. You're making it snow." Ron blinked. "Huh?" I pointed up and showed him the falling snow. As much as I love snow, I was born in January after all, I wasn't in the mood to destroy my copy of today's _Prophet_.

Ron looked up and stared at it. I sighed and pulled my wand from my robe, dispelling the snow. "Tell me again how I broke up with Lavender?" Ron asked distantly. Harry paused, holding his spoon in midair, and exchanged a glance with me and Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Um, well, she came to visit you in the hospital, you see, and you talked—I don't believe it was a particularly long conversation—" Ron cut her off. "Don't get me wrong. I'm bloody thrilled to be shot of her. It's just she seems...a bit put out." He looked over at her, making me and the others stare at her as well.

"Does, doesn't she? And you say you don't remember a thing from that night? Anything at all?" Ron thought for a moment. "Well...there is...something. But no. It can't be. Besides, I was completely boggled, wasn't I?" "Right. Boggled..." Hermione brushed off, reading her paper once more.

Harry shot me an amused look, before turning to see the commotion in the back of the Hall. Harry stood up and walked over to Katie Bell, who was apparently a lot better. As I ate a roll, I watched as both of them turned around to look at Malfoy.

He stared at them, before taking off. He looked guilty. Extremely guilty. Harry excused himself from her and briskly ran after him.

I watched my brother sadly. He told us how he used one of the Half-Blood Prince's spells and Draco almost died. What I think shocked Ron and Hermione the most was how guilty he felt. I was surprised that it was Malfoy who cursed Katie. It seemed too dark, too sinister for him.

Finally, Ginny rose and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You have to get rid of it. Today." Harry nodded numbly and I watched them walk through the portrait hole. I smiled to myself, remembering that Ginny had broken up with Dean earlier today.

Harry stood in front of me, Hermione, and Ron. He pulled out the vial of Liquid Luck and drank some of it. "Well? How do you feel?" I asked him. Harry grinned widely. "Excellent. Really excellent." Hermione, sat on her bed, stood up and reminded him of the plan. "Now remember. Slughorn usually eats early, takes a short walk and then returns to his office."

Harry nodded. "I'm going down to Hagrid's." "What? No, Harry—you've got to go see Slughorn. We have a plan—" Hermione was cut off by Harry. "I've got a good feeling about this. I feel like it's the place to be tonight, know what I mean?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and shook my head. "No." The three of us said together. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Or at least Felix does." Harry called, walking down the staircase. I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

About twenty minutes later, I felt a weird tugging sense. I sat up and stood in the center of the room. My breathing became shallow. I held a hand to my forehead. "Laurel? What is it? Hermione look at her!" Ron said, panic rising in his voice.

Hermione walked over and looked at me from next to Ron. "Laurel? What is it?" I tried to answer, but I felt as if something was taking control of my body. As if something was trying to show me something. I raised my hands involuntarily and watched as my fingers created a box.

_Something's trying to show me a new power._ My eyes widened as the box became bigger. Hermione gasped and stood behind me. The box suddenly had a picture inside. It showed Harry, Slughorn, and Hagrid. We were watching current events.

"Is that...happening now?" Ron asked, his voice an octave higher than usual. I nodded my head weakly as their voices started to become audible. "I had 'im from an egg, yeh know. Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger'n a Pekinese." Hagrid said, obviously drunk.

Slughorn seemed to have had a few drinks as well and said, "Sweet. I once had a fish. Francis. Lovely little thing. One day I came downstairs and he'd vanished. Poof." Hagrid scrunched his eyebrows up. "Tha's odd."

Slughorn nodded sadly. "Isn't it? That's life, I suppose. One goes along and then...poof." "Poof." Hagrid parroted. "Poof." Harry joined in. Slughorn's eyes suddenly looked upward. He gasped quietly. "That's never unicorn hair, Hagrid?" Hagrid looked up too and nodded.

Slughorn gaped. "But my dear chap, do you know how that's worth?" He shrugged. "No idea...no idea at all..." _Thunk! _The three of us flinched at the sound of Hagrid falling asleep. "How did you do it, Laurel?" Ron whispered. I shook my head, dumbfounded. "No idea."

Slughorn looked over at Harry. "It was a student who gave me Francis. One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl upon my desk with a few inches of clear water. There was a flower petal floating upon the surface. As I watched, the petal sank, but just before it touched bottom...it transformed. Into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to behold. The petal had come from a lily."

Hearing "lily" Harry looked up. Slughorn nodded. I felt sick, my face probably pale. "Your mother. The day I came downstairs, the day I found the bowl empty...was the day she..." A lump formed in my throat. I tried to swallow it, but was unable to.

"I know what you want. But I can't give it to you. It will ruin me..." Slughorn looked pained. Harry seemed to be thinking, then spoke, pointing to his scar. "Do you know why I survived? The night I got this." Slughorn just stared at him. "Because of her. Because she sacrificed herself. Because she refused to step aside. Because her love was more powerful than Voldemort."

He winced at the name. "Please don't say his—" Harry cut him off. "I'm not afraid of the name, Professor. And I'm not afraid of him. And you shouldn't be either. She didn't just die for me that night. She died for you too. She died for everyone who's ever woken in the middle of the night afraid a Death Eater waited on their doorstep. Professor, I'm going to tell you something, something others have only guessed at. It's true. I am the Chosen One. Only I can kill him. But in order to do so, I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you that night in your office all those years ago. And I need to know what you told him."

Slughorn's eyes welled with tears, trying to control his shaking hands. "Be brave, Professor. Be brave like my mother. Otherwise you disgrace her. Otherwise she died for nothing. Otherwise, the bowl will remain empty forever." Slughorn, trembling, removed his wand from his robe.

"Don't think too badly of me once you've seen it. You don't know what he was like...even then." He told him quietly. Hermione, Ron, and I were on the edge of our seats. Harry was really doing it. We watched as Slughorn retrieved a flask from his coat and held it with shaking hands.

Harry held onto the flask and watched as Slughorn pulled a silver string-like substance from his temple and put it in the tube. I beamed at the others and did, this time on my own, the opposite of what I did to create the visual box. It disappeared, making Hermione yelp. "How'd you do that whole thing?" she asked.

I wrapped my fingers around the ring. I thought about what Slughorn had said about Lily Potter, could it be possible...no. _No, that's mental_. I sighed out loud and sat on my bed. "I'll ask Dumbledore when he's not with Harry." The others nodded. After all, we were finally getting somewhere.


	29. The Traitor

**This chapter was particularly hard for a song because all the betrayal/treachery songs I Googled came up having to do with love. xD This betrayal is NOT about love. **

**Dream lighting: Thanks. **

**Chapter Playlist: **

**- The End Where I Begin ~ The Script **

After explaining and demonstrating my new power to Harry, we went to Dumbledore, who was extremely fascinated by it. When we were done, he reminded Harry about doing something tonight. When we left he started to explain Slughorn's memory. Hermione and I got extremely curious so we went to the library.

Now we were walking along a corridor. "So did you find anything?" I shook my head, frustrated. "Nothing. I'm guessing that whatever books that contained information on them, they've been thrown out." Hermione told Ron and Harry.

"At least we have Dumbledore. He's our very own walking, talking encyclopedia." I said, trying to boost everyone's mood. The clock tower chimed loudly. As we crossed the courtyard, I noticed Harry looking at something. "What is it Harry?"

He turned around and then started to walk in stride with me. "Is the Room of Requirement unplottable?" I frowned and thought for a moment. "If one wants it to be. Why?" "It would explain why I thought Malfoy was leaving the castle when he disappeared off the Map. He was going to the Room of Requirement." Hermione nodded her head.

"Of course, and that explains the Vanishing Cabinet as well!" "No. I got an owl from Dad this morning. The one at Borgin & Burke's? It's still there." Ron told us. "But I'm telling you. I saw it—" Harry told him firmly. He stopped and watched as the Patil twins walked by.

Harry looked at them and then back at me. "What if there are two? Vanishing cabinets." I nodded, deciding it was logical. "That'd make sense." Hermione piped up, "But, so what if there are?" He frowned. "I don't know..."

We came to a stand point, in front of the Astronomy Tower, we couldn't go on now. "Good luck, mate." Ron told him, shoving his hands into his pockets. I stepped forward and hugged him. "Be careful." I whispered in his ear. He ruffled my hair, making me scowl.

I bit my lip nervously as he kept walking, sending us a reassuring smile. "I don't need luck. I'll be with Dumbledore." I knew that should've made me feel better, but it didn't. None of us had any idea of what to expect.

I tapped my foot on the ground while I stared front into the glowing fireplace, wringing my hands. "Laurel, tapping your foot and glaring at the fire won't make you feel better." Hermione advised. "It's better than being still." I told her evenly. More than anything, I wanted something to take my mind off worrying about Harry.

Reading or homework didn't do me any good. Sleeping was definitely out of the question. _I wish I had my sword or bow. _That'd_ be something to do. It's a shame I already had that duel with Oreius. _I walked over to the window and peered out. Dark clouds started to roll in.

I could feel it in my gut, like a sixth sense, that something bad was going to happen tonight. After all, the main adventure that happens per year always happens in June. What month is it? Oh yeah, _June_. I wrung my hands together and sat down next to Hermione and Ron. "I hope they're alright." I murmured, watching the fire.

"Does anyone else feel like...something bad is going to happen?" Hermione asked in a low voice. I looked over her shoulder and saw Eva and Erin talking and laughing. A ghost of a smile appeared on my lips. "Yeah." I said quietly.

Rain started to pelt down on the window. I then realized that I left my Astronomy book in the Astronomy Tower last night! "Crap!" I muttered, pulling my hoodie over my t-shirt and walking towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. I turned and said, "I left my book in the Astronomy Tower." "Use an invisible force field. That way no one will question you." Hermione advised. I nodded and headed out, putting a force field over me as I walked through the courtyard.

It's so fascinating, yet odd to watch rain slide down the sides of a force field. But it didn't block the coldness that came with the rain. I shivered and zipped up my hoodie, wondering why I didn't do it in the first place.

As I made my way through the ground level floor, I spotted the area where I left my book. I ducked underneath the metal rings in the center of the room, displaying the roof above. I heard noises as I grabbed my book.

I drew my wand out and watched Harry help Dumbledore. "You're back!" I cried. They looked around alarmed. "Laurel? Laurel, where are you?" Harry hissed. I realized I still had the force field on and popped it. "Down here." I called.

Noises came from somewhere above us and Dumbledore became alert. "Hide yourself below with Laurel, Harry. Both of you, do not speak or show yourself without my permission. No matter what." Harry looked down at me and then up at Dumbledore.

"Do as I say, Harry." He told Harry, more of a plea than an order. Harry hesitated. "Trust me." Dumbledore whispered to both of us. The look in his eyes made my chest tighten. What's going on? The noises came closer and Harry raced down the stairs to where I was. I hugged him tightly but quickly let go and watched as the doors opened. We shifted our positions to see who it was.

It was Draco.

Dumbledore didn't look the slightest surprised. "Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a fine spring evening? Or is it summer?" Malfoy's eyes darted around. "Who else is here? I heard you talking." I was surprised by his forwardness. What was he doing?

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?" Dumbledore told him smoothly.

When he didn't respond, Dumbledore started talking again. "You are not an assassin, Draco." "How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." He shot back, his voice cracking slightly. The Headmaster still didn't look fazed.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?"

My eyes widened and I looked at Harry, who was also looking shocked and alarmed. Harry was right all along. Draco is a Death Eater and has been given the task to murder Dumbledore. _Hell no! We need Dumbledore._

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco pulled back the sleeve of his left arm and showed us the Dark Mark tattooed onto his skin. Dumbledore looked bored. "Then I shall make it easy for you." He drew his wand and almost instantly, Draco used his own. "Expelliarmus!"

I watched, a nervous, sick feeling rolling around in the pit of my stomach, as Dumbledore's wand flew from his hand. "Well done, Draco. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy." I frowned. How did he know? Malfoy looked at the stairwell and then back at Dumbledore.

This does not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. "You're not alone, are you? There are others. How?" A smug sneer came over Draco's face. "The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." "That cabinet has been broken for years." Dumbledore told him in the same calm voice he's been using with Malfoy all night. "I've been mending it." Draco told him proudly.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin." "In Borgin & Burkes. They form—" "A passage, yes. Very good." He finished for him. Dumbledore shifted his eyes towards the door before saying in a low voice, "I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices. Let me help you, Draco."

Malfoy raised his wand towards Dumbledore. "I don't want your help! Don't you see! I have to do it! I have to! I've got to kill you or he'll kill me." Dumbledore wrung his hands. "Say that again, Draco. But aloud this time."

Draco started to lower his hand when the doors burst open again, displaying Bellatrix, Greyback, and other Death Eaters. "Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore. Wandless and alone. Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco."

I peered over at Harry, anger flashing in his eyes, I watched as he drew his wand out slowly and swiftly. Dumbledore didn't look the slightest intimidated. "Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order."

I watched her as she sauntered towards Draco. "Love to, Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight a schedule. Do it." Malfoy raised his wand once again. Harry raised his own, aiming through the grid. I felt a pair of eyes watching us and I turned to see Snape standing in front of us, drawing his wand. He held a finger to his lips, indicating for us to be quiet. Then he left as swift as he came.

"He doesn't have the stomach. Like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way." I heard Greyback said. I wanted to vomit, but I held it down, knowing it would do us no good. "No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's to do it. Go on, Draco. Now!"

For the umpteenth time, Draco raised his wand with trembling hands. Snape appeared behind the Death Eaters and came forward. "No." Dumbledore looked at him. "Severus..." "Well, look who's here. Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?" Bellatrix taunted. Oh how I wanted to rip those curls from her hair.

I focused back on the scene and saw Dumbledore talk again. "Severus...please." "I gave my word. I made a vow..." He told the Headmaster. I was so confused, trying to make sense of the situation. Snape's wand arm rose. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light hit Dumbledore, causing him to stumble. Then he fell off the edge of the tower.

Nononononononononononononononononononononono.

Panic rose in me. Bellatrix rose her wand to the sky and manipulated the dark clouds, making them form the Dark Mark. "You can no longer stay here." Snape told Malfoy. The Death Eaters walked out of the tower and to who knows where.

When they left, I trailed after Harry who was climbing the steps to where they stood moments ago. We looked over the edge to see his body lying on the ground, motionless. I saw agony run across Harry's face. He looked up into the sky, watching the Dark Mark. I panicked when I saw rage fill his eyes. "Harry no." I cried weakly, watching him run off.

I turned around and looked down, my lip trembling. Tears welled in my eyes and I didn't hold them back. _No no no no. This must be a mistake. Please Aslan help us. We can't do this on our own._ I sat again the railing and cried.

We were screwed beyond our imaginations.


	30. Empty

**This chapter is a little sad, but I think many, MANY of you will enjoy the next one. It's kind of special. *COUGH* *COUGH* Have a lovely day. **

**Dream lighting: Thanks!**

**Guest: How's now? :)**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Wide Awake ~ Katy Perry**

As I ways crying, I thought I saw something gold. I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes, only making them fall. I watched in awe as Aslan Himself walked towards me, sorrow and pity in His kind eyes. "Aslan, p-please help me." I stuttered, tears falling.

He shook His head. "I'm sorry, my child. It's too late." I started to sob harder when I felt Him come closer, I wrapped my arms around His large neck and cried into His soft fur, grateful that the Lion didn't object. "The pain will go away, Laurel. I can promise you that. But it is sorrows like these that make you stronger. What helps is to have a shoulder to lean on. You must tell the others what happened."

I looked up and met His gaze. "Will I be going soon?" He hummed. "Yes, I think so. The time is near." Those words reminded me of a Les Misérables song. A small, thin smile appeared on my face. "Go." He whispered. I looked up and walked to the staircase, but didn't start running until I said, "Thank you Aslan." He smiled and nodded.

I ran down the steps two at a time and through the hallways, watching battles going on. I spotted Bill Weasley and realized that the Order was here. Greyback, Bill's opponent, scratch across his face. "NO!" I screeched.

I bolted forward and punched him in the face hard. Drawing out my wand quickly, I shouted, "Orbis!" Pleased, I watched, as Greyback was sucked into the ground. I turned to Bill and looked at his bloody face. "Bill, oh my gosh are you alright?"

He shook his head, worrying me. "He's made me one of them. I'm a werewolf." He told me sullenly, showing me a bloody bite mark on his neck. I gasped quietly. "Dumbledore's dead." I mutterd, my eyes watering. His eyes widened. "No." I nodded tears falling down my face. "I saw it with my own eyes and I couldn't do _anything_."

He squeezed my shoulder. "I'll spread the word. Hey, it's gonna be okay. Where's Harry?" I frowned and then realized he'd gone after Snape. "He'll be fine. C'mon, let's go." I followed him and dueled Death Eaters when necessary.

I used Petrificus Totalus on a Death Eater and looked around for Bill. I found him staring at the courtyard and realized that people were starting to gather. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and followed him.

Harry sitting in front of Dumbledore's body, a locket in his hand. Must be a Horcrux. He was sobbing and I don't blame him. I made my way through the crowd to where Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Eva were. I wrapped my arms around her neck and started to cry again. I didn't need to look to know that everyone else was too.

Suddenly, Ginny stepped forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. At her touch, Harry leaned into her shoulder and cried. As she stroked his hair, I looked over at Ron. He watched them and I could tell he understood. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw McGonagall raise her wand into the air.

Me and other students and staff followed her example, until the whole courtyard was lit with the tips of everyone's wands, except Hagrid whose bits of wand were in the form of an umbrella. The Dark Mark vanished, but not the empty feeling inside of me.

A few days later, the last night, the four of us sat in the Astronomy Tower. I stared out at the horizon. The silence between us stopped as Hermione quietly asked, "Do you think he would've done it. Draco?" Harry and I shook our heads in sync.

"No. He was lowering his wand. In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing..." He said bitterly. I put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "He told us to do nothing Harry. I didn't do anything either. Oh how I wish I could've seen what was going to happen." I said hoarsely.

Hermione took the locket from my brother. "Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Voldemort's soul..." Harry shook his head. "Yeah, strange. Only...it's not. It's a fake." My eyes widened and so did Hermione's. He nodded towards the locket. "Go on. Open it."

Hermione undid the clasp and took a tightly folded piece of parchment. She looked at Harry before reading; "'To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.' R.A.B.?"

Harry shrugged bitterly. "Dunno. But whoever they are, they have the real Horcrux. Which means, it was a waste. All of it." Hermione studied Harry's pained face, then glanced back at me and Ron. In a whisper, which I still heard, she said to him, "Ron's okay with it, you know. You and Ginny. But if I were you, when he's around, I'd keep the snogging to a minimum."

I can tell she's trying to cheer him up, but was unfortunately not succeeding. "I'm not coming back, Hermione." She simply nodded. "We reckoned." "I have to finish what Dumbledore started. I'm not sure where that will lead me...but I'll let you lot know where I am when I can." Hermione shook her head exasperatedly.

"I've always admired your courage, Harry, but sometimes you're really thick. You don't honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes by yourself, do you? You need us, Harry." Harry stared at her, before looking back at me and Ron. "Laurel's not going though." He said finally. I frowned, hurt. "And why not?"

"Because I could never forgive myself if you got hurt." My mouth turned to a cold line. "Yet you are okay with Ron and Hermione coming? Look, if you want me to back off since I'm your sister now, then okay. You should've just said so." Harry strode towards me with a grim expression on his face. "That's ridiculous. You are staying so you can finish your education at Hogwarts. And someone needs to look over Eva, Laurel. Yeah, she'll be a Third Year, but things are gonna be different. I know it." We had a stare down, neither of us backing down.

"You need my help." I said softer. His hard expression didn't waver. "Eva needs your help more. So does Neville and the rest of this lot." I scowled, extremely hurt. Just then, a sad, mourning cry rang through the air. Our eye contact broke as we all looked to see what it was. A bird came into view, bright red and orange colors so deep they looked like flames. "Fawkes." I commented quietly. We all slowly moved to the railing and watched as the bird flew into the setting sun.


	31. Adventure Time

**GUESS WHAT THIS IS. :D Enjoy!**

**Dream lighting: There is a reason for her being left out. You'll find out this chapter.**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Evacuating London ~ Harry Gregson-Williams **

I sat down on the edge of my bed a couple hours later. Today's activities definitely wore me out. "Get some sleep Laurel." Hermione offered softly. I looked over at her and nodded curtly, getting under the covers. "He's doing it to protect you and Eva." She said sternly.

I sat up and glowered at her. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna protect _you_? You're gonna be on a wild goose chase, running around who knows where trying to find who knows what. At least having me with you would keep you lot safe." Hermione shook her head pitifully. "I'm sorry Laure, but Harry's right." I gave my friend a dirty look and laid back down against my bed and tried to fall asleep.

That night, I couldn't sleep a wink. I tossed and turned, feeling hot under the covers. _Maybe should I get up?_ _No, I'll be up early double checking that I have everything. I don't want to be a grouch to _everyone_. _I looked at the clock on the wall and read that it was **3:22 **a.m.** (A/N: You won't need to know this soon, but this is an important number at the very end of the story.)** I sighed quietly and turned onto my back.

I closed my eyes and suddenly heard the unmistakable roar of a lion. I shot up and looked around. If I've learned anything the past six years, it's that there is no such thing as coincidences. That roar was none other than Aslan, I was sure of it. Did it mean that I was going to Narnia now? An hour? I was fed up with the waiting. I slammed back against the mattress and closed my eyes and somehow slept for a few hours.

In the morning, I woke up and changed into a purple t-shirt, jeans, converse, and a blue hoodie. I slid my wand into my sleeve after shoving my hair in a messy bun. My trunk sat on my bed, open with everything packed. I remembered I needed a book for the train ride, so I rummaged around for my latest read_. _"Where is that bloody book?" I muttered to myself. I got on all fours and looked around.

I checked my wardrobe and couldn't find it. I stepped backwards and tripped on my own two feet, being the classy human being I am. I reached out for the bedpost, but was unable to find it. Thinking I was going to hit the floor, I reached out for the wood floor.

But what I hit was nowhere near wood floor. A soft, crunching sound rang out as I fell to the ground. I blinked a couple times and realized that I was surrounded by a wintry field and it was snowing. I was definitely not in Hogwarts or England anymore. I knew _exactly_ where I was and was elated. I sat up, snow dusting the back of my clothing.

Unfortunately, I was still wearing my other clothes, so I didn't know where my sword and other Narnian things were. I looked around and spotted something ahead. Hearing noises, I decided to follow it, hoping it wasn't the White Witch's campsite. If it was, I was definitely dead.

As I got closer, I saw different kinds of creatures, ones that Aslan told me would be on our side and in my army. Fauns, Centaurs, Naiads, Dryads, Dogs, Eagles, Gryphons, I could name them all. I saw Oreius and smiled widely. _Finally! A familiar face that won't stare at me strangely._ "Captain Oreius!" I called to the large Centaur.

He jerked his head and saw me, slightly surprised. He saluted me and said, "General, I have anxiously been awaiting your arrival." I chuckled and shook my head. "Probably not as anxious as me. Where is Aslan? Have the Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam arrived yet?"

Oreius pointed to a large tent in the center of the campsite. "Our King is in there. I will tell Him of your arrival, not that He will be surprised. And to answer your other question General, the answer is no." I nodded and shoved my hands in my jean pockets.

I watched as he trotted towards the tent. The opening suddenly fluttered open and the Great Lion Himself padded out and into the snow. Everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to Aslan, including me. I looked up and saw Him watching me.

"Daughter, come." He said in that soft, velvety voice of His. I stood in front of Him and watched as He addressed the camp. "This is Laurel Collins, Daughter of Eve. She is my General and second-in-command here. You will train under her. I expect you all will give her respect."

I turned and faced the crowd that had formed. I waved and said, "Hi." He chuckled and said quietly, "Come. I have your things waiting for you in your tent. Then I shall show you the camp." I followed Him and looked around at the busy workers. Some smiled while others saluted. I did the only thing that came to mind; nodding my head awkwardly.

It wasn't a long walk, two minutes or so, when we stood in front of a quite large red and golden tent. I opened the flaps and was in awe. There was a hammock hanging from the ceiling with quilts and pillows lying atop the netting. A small wardrobe and makeshift vanity stood to the side. "It's excellent Aslan. Thank you." He bowed His head, motioning at something. I turned my head in the direction of the wardrobe full of clothes and spotted my sword propped up against the wood.

I beamed and walked to it. I unsheathed it and studied the blade. "Most swords are given names." Aslan told me. I looked at Him and sheathed my sword. "A name? Do I give it one or does it already have one?" "It's up to you." I frowned. "But Aslan, if it already has a name, then I want to use it."

"It's name is Fortis." I bit my lip and shifted my weight. "That means strong or brave in Latin." The Lion smiled brightly at me. "It does. I will let you change and come to you later." I nodded and watched as He padded out into the snow. I ran my hands though the clothing in the wooden wardrobe. Mainly there were soft, colored shirts, legging-pants, and a couple pairs of boots. I eyed the brown boots and red leather gauntlets, the ones I've worn in the past, and took them out.

I also grabbed a pair of brown pants and a navy blue henley and threw them on. I shoved my other clothes in the back of the wardrobe and strapped Fortis to my waist. After slipping my boots on and putting my wand in my right boot, I walked over to the mirror and took my hair out of its messy bun, settling for the brushed look.

When I was satisfied, I opened the flaps and looked around. Aslan sat a few feet away, talking with Oreius. I avoided collision with a Faun and walked over to them. Aslan smiled at me brightly as Oreius bowed to Him and saluted me, walking towards a tent that looked like it was the armory.

"We will go there later to get you fitted for armor." He told me, most likely reading my mind. I followed Him and observed the different places including; the blacksmith's, infirmary, armory, dining hall, stables, and finally the practice grounds.

I looked at the large snowy field and the archery ranges near the stables. "Is my bow back in my tent?" I asked Aslan. He shook His head no. "It's right here." He lifted His paw and there it was. My light brown, wooden bow sat with its matching quiver and eagle-feathered arrows. I smiled at Him and tossed them over my back, heading for the range.

Aslan sat nearby and watched me draw my bow from the quiver. I nocked an arrow and pulled my arm back, focusing on the bull's eye. I exhaled sharply and let the arrow fly. I pulled my bow down and watched it dig into the area right between the bull's eye and the middle ring. _Damn it. _

I sighed, frustrated, and turned to the Lion. "Lucky my swordsmanship is better than my archery." Aslan chuckled. "That was quite good for someone who hasn't practiced in several months." I gave him a half-smile and nocked another arrow. This one landed right under the other.

After shooting two more, I retrieved them and followed Aslan to the armory to get my suit fitted. I squirmed as the female Faun took my measurements. She didn't know how tight she was pulling on the medieval measuring tape. I hopped down from the rock I was standing on, finally able to breathe, and followed Aslan out, mumbling a thank you to the Faun.

Aslan padded towards His tent and I stopped in front of it. He turned His head and motioned me to follow. I hoisted myself up onto the uneven snowy rock and followed Him into His huge tent. As I pulled back the tent flaps, I looked around in awe.

It was so posh and royalty-like. I watched as He sat down at a low table, waiting for me to join Him. I walked across the snow, making crunching sounds with my boots, and sat down on a pillow that was there. I started a tea, seeing that Aslan didn't have the hands to do it, and poured the hot liquid in a large bowl. "Cream or sugar?" I asked Him, holding up the containers. He smiled pleasantly and watched as I added a bit of both.

I poured some tea in my own cup and added lily petals to it, making the color of the drink a milky pink. I sipped it and smiled at the Lion. "I see you have really learned to harness the powers of you necklace." He stared.

I nodded. "Especially the whole shapshifting. I can do it without vomiting or a pounding headache." He chuckled. "Do you remember who gave it to you?" I frowned and thought for a moment. Who did give it to me?

"I got it when I was either nine or ten." I stated, trying to remember. "I can't remember much other than that." The thought of not remembering frightened me. "What if I could enlighten you?" The Lion asked me sympathetically. I nodded eagerly and felt his warm breathe fan my face.

I closed my eyes involuntarily and watched as two big golden eyes came into view. As Aslan came into view better, like someone had zoomed out, He started to sing a beautiful melody and something began to happen. It was kind of like what I imagine happened when He sung the world into existence, but more powerful.

The amount of magic in the place was so intense you could probably slice a knife with it. Suddenly, bright light and pink flower petals appeared out of thin air. A stream that was nearby that I hadn't noticed suddenly held leaping fish.

I watched as some of the fish jumped maybe twenty feet to where Aslan was. They shrunk down and suddenly they began to form a ring made of silver metal. The fish decorated the ring in two sets of nine, one on one side and one on the other.

A silver chain was made and magically strung the ring on. I watched in awe._ Aslan had made and given me my necklace. That means it holds more power than I thought._ Aslan turned His head towards me and smiled. "You are the original Chosen One Laurel. Embrace it."

His words started to echo and I blinked as the picture started to become blurry. I looked around and saw I was back in Aslan's tent with the Great Lion Himself. "Woah." I whispered, holding my pounding forehead. Aslan watched me with a wry smile. My fingers found their way to the ring around my neck. "Aslan, about the lily petal trait...does it have anything to do with Lily Potter?"

He hummed and bobbed His head yes. "In ways, yes. It symbolizes her love for Harry and how you are siblings. Technically you _are_ related, by means of Adam and Eve." I nodded and bit my lip. I was about to comment, when Aslan said, "It's getting late. You should sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

I nodded and bowed to Him before exiting the tent. The air was cool, but somehow warmer than when I had first got here. I frowned slightly and started to walk to my tent. My frown deepened when I noticed how slushy the snow was.

_I could've sworn that it was harder and more solid when I was walking around earlier. _I pushed the thought out of my mind and started to get ready for bed. I found a simple, white nightshift and threw that on. As I laid down in my hammock bed, I started to dream of battle tactics and ways to help train my army.

I suspected it was Aslan giving me good dreams, for I would've had horrid dreams or thoughts about Voldemort. I shivered and pulled the blanket over me more. "You are safe here Laurel. He can't get to you with Aslan around. And even without Aslan, Voldemort can't find you." I told myself out loud in a whisper. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, I fell into a deep sleep.


	32. Training the Troops

**I bet you guys are going to hate me for the cliffhanger I'm leaving. xD Oh well, I hope the rest of the chapter is enjoyable. By the way, I'm going to be out of the country for the next few days and PROBABLY won't have internet access. But if I do, then see you in two days. If not, then I'll be back on Monday. Ciao xx.**

**Dream lighting: I wouldn't worry too much about Harry. :)**

**Alexpuppy789: Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**- Lesson Number One ~ Lea Salonga (Mulan)**

Sunlight seeped through the tent flaps, waking me up bright and early. As I started to dress into a coffee brown henley, dark brown, almost black legging-pants, red leather gauntlets and my brown boots, I realized it must have been seven a.m.

I huffed, but continued to get ready by brushing my hair and making a tea. I made sure to grab my bow and arrows, Fortis and its sheath, and my wand. I was shocked as I opened the tent flaps and see almost no snow anywhere.

The temperature had increased greatly and I was pleased. I walked around on the now dirt road. Green grass peeked out and started to increase everywhere. I spotted Aslan sitting on the ledge of His tent, watching me come forward.

"Are they here?" I asked eagerly. The Lion hesitated for a heartbeat. "They are in Narnia, but they haven't gotten to the camp yet. They should be here by afternoon." I nodded, taking in this information. "I'm training troops today?" The Lion nodded, eyeing the soldiers bustling around.

"Go to the practice ranges. The empty area. I will send you soldiers in ten minutes time." I bowed, starting off for the field. In exactly ten minutes there were about thirty soldiers standing in front of me.

I had them stand in a single line so I could examine them. There were many Fauns, Red Dwarves, Dryads, Naiads, and Talking Beasts. I stood at one end of the line and asked the Faun standing there to show me their weapon. The Faun looked taken aback, but didn't hesitate. He unsheathed his sword and handed it to me. I studied the blade and murmured some observations mainly to myself. "Blade is sharp, quite clean. Handle is a bit rusty, could use some polishing, but nonetheless alright."

I did this to everyone else, surprised that some gave me their bows. When I was done, I stood in front of them all and shouted, for some were far away, "Alright soldiers. I want two groups to be made. Those of you who are swordsmen and those who are archers."

It went quickly, for this lot was quite efficient. "Swordsmen and women, I want you to stretch while I work with the archers. I expect you all to be ready to work when I return." I motioned for the archers to stand at the ranges. Because they were only ten ranges and seven archers, everyone got their own. I walked back and forth and saw Oreius and Aslan sitting near the rocks.

"Archers to the ready!" I bellowed, watching as they all nocked an arrow. "Take your aim." I screamed, adjusting some soldiers' forms. "FIRE." They all let their arrows fly and surprisingly, most of them were near the bull's eye. I beamed at them. "Excellent. Shoot some more while I am with the swordsmen."

I turned to the others and watched as they drew their swords out. I unsheathed Fortis and eyed some soldiers. "Okay, let's make this easy. Who knows how to use a blade?" Everyone rose their hand of some sort. "Okay great. Everyone pair up and duel." I weaved between pairs, sometimes giving critiques or helpful advice to some who needed it. After about fifteen minutes, I called it off. "Alright, I want a pair to volunteer."

"What for?" A Faun called out. I smiled mischievously. "To spar with me. Two against one." A few eyebrows were raised. A pair of Fauns raised their hands and stepped forward. "Ready when you are." I muttered, bending my knees.

_The one on the right is going to come at me, while the left is going to try and slice my thigh. _Just as I predicted, the one on the right lunged while the left attempted to slice my leg. I side stepped away from the right and blocked the left's swing.

Thrust. Block. Block. Parry. Duck. Parry. Thrust. Parry. Block. I swung hard and nicked the Faun on the right's cheek, startling him, and causing him dropping his sword. "Don't even flinch if you get nicked. Tighten your grip and keep swinging. Sorry by the way." I advised, blocking the Faun on the left's clever swing.

I did my now signature move, the 360 degrees swing, and flung the other Faun's sword out of his hands. Breathing heavily, I pointed my sword at his chest. "I see why the Great Aslan chose you as General, ma'am."

My mouth quirked into a small smile as I lowered my sword to its sheath. "Thank you. Now, I want two groups of you lot to form." I pointed to one group and ordered, "I want you to run around the area five times and then come back here. If you try to cheat, well...let's just say that the consequences won't be very fun."

I wanted to laugh badly when I saw three Fauns gulp. They sprinted off and I turned to the other group. "You continue sparring while I go to the archers." They continued the training while I walked ten feet to the archers.

I complimented a few soldiers on their aim and continued down the line. When that was done, I told them to retrieve their arrows and then stand in a line. When they had completed the order, I pulled my bow from my quiver. "Sometimes, when you run out of arrows and are forced to join the infantry you have to resort to using your bow as your weapon. But if you have or find a sword, use it. A bow won't hold on your opponent long, but you can buy time."

I held the end of my bow like you would hold a boomerang or a Frisbee. I swung, still holding the wood, in an arc so it would hit someone in the face. The archers applauded and watched in awe. I taught them and watched until they had mastered the little trick.

This continued on all afternoon, new groups after new groups, until Oreius cantered over and dismissed all the new soldiers I had been working with. I frowned and looked up at the tall Centaur. "Oreius what's going on?" He motioned for me to follow and I walked fast.

We were going to the stables. Oreius led me through the stalls until we came to a Horse with reddish-brown and white coloring. _An appaloosa I think._ The Horse had beautiful brown eyes and watched us with curiosity. "Laurel, this is Aspera. He is going to be your steed. Aspera, this is General Laurel Collins."

The Horse's eyes widened. He bowed lowly and said, "General, it is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to being your steed." I smiled brightly at the Horse. "Likewise Aspera. What a beautiful name." Orieus turned to me. "Do you know how to ride?"

I beamed and nodded my head. "Indeed. I've been riding since I was six." Oreius nodded and motioned at the saddle and other supplies on the wall. "Why don't you go for a test ride?" I grabbed the bridle and put it on Aspera.

It was so helpful that my new friend could talk. It made everything a billion times easier. I grabbed a thin blanket and mounted from the floor. Grabbing the reins, I felt at ease on top of Aspera. "I feel like going bareback today. C'mon Aspera."

Aspera walked out of his stall and out to the green fields. I noticed how warm it was, seeing that spring was coming back. "And when He shakes His mane, we shall have spring again." I murmured, remembering part of the prophecy.

Aspera picked up a beautiful canter and we weaved through the grass. _This feels like a dream. Probably because I've always wanted to this. _I grinned as the gate became an extended canter, my hips moving in sync with Aspera's stride.

I heard my name being called and Aspera jerked around so I could see who it was. It was one of the Fauns I had earlier this morning. "Yes?" I called as Aspera trotted towards them. "Aslan Himself has asked me to tell you that He would like you in His tent in an hour to discuss battle tactics."

I nodded and thanked the Faun before Aspera trotted to the stables. I quickly undid everything and gave Aspera a good brushing. He sighed as I walked away. "Thanks Aspera! I'll see you later." My new friend nickered, which I took as an 'okay cool!'

I made my way to my tent to clean up. I had been told about a river near by for washing up. I spent about twenty minutes there and then went back to my tent to dry off my hair. After the coast was clear, I drew out my wand and used the Hot Air Charm to dry off my hair instantly. I brushed it and tucked my wand back into my boot.

I grabbed my bow and Fortis before walking over to Aslan's tent. I knocked on the flaps, and called, "Aslan? It's me." A soft growl came from inside and I decided that was an okay to enter. I stepped in and saw Aslan lying on the ground in front of a table that had a map of our battlefield.

I sat down on a pillow and stared down at the map. "How far away is this?" I asked Him, pointing to a place labeled Beruna. "Five miles." My eyes widened. _That's one heck of a walk._ He showed me a few markers that represented each force. "How is our army fairing?" I smiled proudly. "Excellent. Quite the skilled lot. I showed them a few moves, gave some critiques and advice." He nodded, pleased.

A question popped into my head, one I was dying to know the answer to. "Did you know him, Aslan? Dumbledore." I asked quietly. He hummed and nodded. "Yes child, I did. He was a great man." I frowned and looked down at my hands.

"I could've asked him about my dreams, right? If he knew you." Aslan nodded. "You could've. He came to talk to me two terms ago. When Severus saw me in your memories and told Albus, he immediately summoned me. We had a nice long chat. He had an impeccable gift for reading between the lines. "

I heard a horn start to play a tune. One that sounded as if announcing something or someone. It hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned to Aslan suddenly feeling nervous. He nodded. "The Daughters of Eve and Sons of Adam are here."


	33. The Pevensies

**Dream lighting: We shall see. **

**Smilingbringsjoy: Since I'm back, I'll be able to update more often again.**

**C****hapter Playlist:**

**- I Turn To You ~ Christina Aguilera **

I could hear the entire camp following them and making a large crowd in front of Aslan's tent. "We have come to see Aslan." A male voice wavered. I heard metal hitting metal, telling me that this boy carried a sword. I furrowed my brow. _How did they get weapons?_

Aslan chuckled and stood up and motioned me to join Him. I ran a hand through His fur as we walked through the flaps of the tent. My heart was pounding hard for reasons I wasn't sure of. I saw the entire camp kneel before Aslan.

I felt the need to, but something told me not to. Aslan started to address the humans in front of us, who I had not seen. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome Beavers. You have my thanks."

I looked at the small, brown Beavers and smiled at their modest attitudes. Next, I looked at a little girl about eleven, by the name of Lucy, who had brown hair in a bob and sparkling blue eyes full of curiosity. Her older sister was next to her, Susan, and had the same brown hair that came to collarbone. Her blue-gray eyes looked nervous, but seemed somehow relieved when we held a gaze. She looked about fifteen, a year younger than me.

I came to Peter, the eldest, who was about my age of sixteen, and for some reason, my lungs tightened. He had blonde hair that fell in his eyes occasionally and kind yet cautious blue eyes. I could tell he was protective of his sisters. _He's pretty good-looking...wait WHAT. _I brushed the thought off, confusion taking over. _Where's the other boy? There should be four._

"But where is the fourth?" Aslan voiced my thoughts. Peter sheathed his sword and stood up, motioning his siblings to stand as well. I watched them with curiosity as worry overcame their expressions. "That's why we are here, sir. We need your help." Peter told Him.

I frowned. _Weren't they were here to fight? It was part of the prophecy!_ "We had a little trouble along the way." Susan continued, looking at Peter. He took over once more and said, "He's been captured by the White Witch."

My eyes widened as big as saucers. "_Captured_?!" I parroted, in awe. Mr. Beaver looked at me and Aslan. "He...betrayed them, Your Excellence." Oreius stamped his foot angrily. "Then he has betrayed us all!" I shot him a look as Aslan said calmly, "Peace Oreius. I'm sure there is an explanation."

Peter looked down, guilty. "It is my fault really. I was too hard on him." Susan rubbed his shoulder with her hand then turned to us and said, "We all were." I looked at Lucy, whose expression looked like she was going to cry. "Sir, he's our brother." I wanted to walk over to her and give her a big hug. She reminded me greatly of Eva.

Aslan gave her a sympathetic, yet pensive smile. "I know dear one, but that makes the betrayal all the worse. It may be harder than you think. For now, put the matter in the back of your minds and rest. You've had a long journey. I would like to introduce to you to General Laurel, Daughter of Eve."

I was surprised that He introduced me and gave them a wave. "Hello." Lucy smiled at me, which I returned. "Would you show them to their tents, Laurel? I need to think this over." I nodded. "Of course Aslan. Drink some more tea and we'll talk later."

He smiled at me and then turned back to His tent. The camp went back to their activities, leaving the Pevensies, their last name according to Aslan, standing around awkwardly. I stepped down from the ledge and walked towards them.

"As Aslan said, I'm Laurel. It's nice to see humans again." Lucy and Peter chuckled as I motioned for them to follow me. I wanted to talk to them for a bit, so I took the long way. "How long have you been in Narnia?" Lucy asked me.

"This is my second day. I've been here in my dreams the past two years to train, though." Lucy and Peter looked intrigued. Susan on the other hand looked nervous. I shot her a sympathetic smile. "Relax Susan. You'll go home one day. And when you do, it'll be the exact moment as you left. Time works differently here. However, you never know how much time passes while you're on Earth. It can be kind of scary."

"That would explain _a lot_." Peter chuckled, nudging his siblings. I cocked my head to the side. "Tell me your story if you don't mind." They took turns explaining that they were staying with a Professor in the countryside while their parents went over to America for business.

They explained how they were playing hide and seek and Lucy had hid in a wardrobe that brought her to Narnia. She met a Faun named Mr. Tumnus and was with him for several hours. When she came back, no one had admittedly believed her. Edmund, their other brother, had made a mean joke, resulting in arguments between the siblings.

Edmund had been following Lucy, who got into Narnia again, and met the White Witch. She convinced him to try to bring the other Pevensies. "He must have been put under a spell partially. Did he eat or drink anything? It probably knocked out some of his sense."

Susan and Peter turned to a pensive Lucy. "Well, he did wipe white stuff from his mouth." I shook my head as the girls' tent came into view. "Maybe we can chat more later. This is your tent Susan and Lucy." Peter frowned. "Did we just go in a circle?" I blushed and nodded.

"I wanted to talk before I showed you to your tents." I said holding the flaps for the girls. Before they entered, Lucy tuned around and said with an innocent smile, "Where's your tent?" I pointed to one a few down. She smiled up at me and said thanks, before disappearing.

I realized it was just me and Peter. I turned to see him with his hands shoved in his pockets. _He is realllly hot._ I shook the thought from my mind and led him to the tent across from Susan and Lucy's. "So, do you know how to use that?" I asked him, pointing to his sword.

Peter shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "Haven't got a clue." I motioned for him to unsheath it. I moved his fingers, feeling tingles, to hold it properly. "I think you're going to be in one of my afternoon training sessions tomorrow." He smiled, studying his fingers. "Thanks. See you later?" I started walking, but stopped and smiled at him. "Definitely." I could've sworn I saw him grin as I made my way to Aslan's tent.

Later that night, I sat with the Pevensies at a dining table. I smiled as I saw their Narnian clothing choices. "How come you wear pants? There weren't any in our wardrobe." Lucy frowned. Susan shot her a look but I reassured them both. "Well for one, my wardrobe was full of them when I got here. And two, I mainly do swordfighting so I kind of need pants to be able to do some of my tricks. I also do archery."

I saw Susan's face light up for a spilt second at the mention of archery. "So, tell me what happened after Edmund and Lucy went to Narnia." I bit into a roll and listened to the rest of the Pevensies' story. They had gotten into another argument when Edmund and Lucy came back.

When they went outside the next day to play in the nice weather, Edmund sent a ball crashing through the window and broke a suit of armor when they played baseball. Mrs. Macready, the housekeeper, started to chase them. They hid in the wardrobe and got into Narnia. I chuckled, causing them to frown. "What is it?" Lucy asked. I swallowed my roll and said, "She couldn't have possibly ran that fast to catch up to you. It was magic trying to get you to the wardrobe."

They went to Mr. Tumnus's house and discovered that he was taken by Jadis's secret police. I nodded my head, biting my lip. "She's had that secret police team ever since the Narnians tried to rebel. It didn't exactly end well as you may have guessed." I motioned for them to continue.

They met Mr. Beaver and he took them to his home and they were introduced to Mrs. Beaver, who fed them very odd food. "They're Beavers! What did you expect? Five-star cuisine?" I laughed. Edmund had escaped and went to the Witch's ice castle.

They tried to stop him, but the snow storm slowed them down and Edmund had had a head start. They then told me of their journey to the Stone Table. I laughed hard when they ran from Father Christmas, thinking he was the Witch.

He gave them special gifts. Lucy got a dagger and a healing cordial. She passed it to me and I studied it in awe. "Magnificent gift, that cordial is. I've never seen anything like it." I breathed, handing it back to her. Susan was gifted a horn that could summon help in times of danger and an ivory bow that never misses along with a quiver full of arrows that will never run out.

"That is extremely useful. I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow afternoon." I grinned at her and turned to Peter to see his gifts. He told me of his silver shield with a red Lion, obviously Aslan, painted on it. "It's in my tent." I nodded and waited to see his sword, Rhindon. He handed it to me and I studied it.

I muttered the line of the prophecy that was engraved in the front. On the blood-red hilt there was a golden Lion's head. I handed it back to him. "Use it well." He gave me a look. "You sound like an actress in a Jackie Chan movie for a second."

This sent all of us laughing so hard that our sides were hurting as we imitated actresses. I wiped my eyes. "Oh! You know Lucy, you remind me so much of my younger sister Eva. You're what, eleven? She's a year older than you."

She smiled at me brightly. "What's she like?" I thought for a moment, smiling fondly. "She's smart, funny, sweet, lively. She makes me laugh." I felt a tug at my heart. "I have an older brother too. His name's Harry." I said quieter.

"Is he annoying?" Susan asked teasingly. Peter huffed and shoved her playfully. I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek to stop the tears welling up in my eyes. "No. He's a lot like Eva. Last time I saw him, we weren't exactly on the best terms."

The Pevensies watched me with pitiful looks. I cleared my throat and stared at my food. A Faun walked up and caught my attention. "Excuse me, General? Aslan wishes to see you." I stood up and grabbed my bow and quiver. "I'll see you later." I told them in a hoarse voice.

Lucy and Susan smiled at me. Peter, however, was watching me with an unreadable expression. A lump formed in my throat as our eyes locked. I broke the eye contact and quickly scurried to Aslan's tent. _That is what you get when you open up Laurel. Pity. Everywhere you go is dangerous, you need to be careful of what you say._


	34. A Promise to be Kept

**Dream lighting: Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. I'm not going to give anything away. ;)**

**- Bubbly ~ Colbie Calliat **

The next morning I woke up early and got cleaned up at the river. When I got back to my tent, I used the Hot Air Charm and dried of before changing into a cerulean blue henley, deep brown legging-pants, my red leather gauntlets, and brown boots.

When I was ready, I filled a container with my lily tea and headed out for the practice grounds. I sat against an archery range and sipped my tea. My sword and archery gear glinted in the sunlight a few feet away from my feet.

"Hi." I jerked around and saw Peter standing near me. He was wearing a navy undershirt with a brown leather jerkin over it, and brown pants with brown boots. I smiled widely and stood up, adjusting my weapons back on me.

"Hey." I said, sipping my tea. "I was wondering if I could maybe have a private lesson before this afternoon. I don't want to embarrass myself more than I'm going to." He admitted sheepishly. I smiled genuinely and nodded.

I set my tea, bow, and quiver down and took him over to the open field. I unsheathed my sword and Peter followed my suit. He held it the way I showed him last night. "Good." I nodded, focusing on his sword.

I taught him how to block, parry, and thrust. Basically the easy stuff. A few hours later, he was becoming very good. I blocked his thrust, sweat drenching me. I disarmed Peter for the umpteenth time. He huffed and grabbed his sword, wiping the sweat that was running down his forehead.

I sipped my tea and instantly felt better. Not sweaty or exhausted like I was a minute before. _It wouldn't hurt for him to have a sip right? He couldn't possibly think it's magic. _I held out my container. "Want some? Trust me, you'll feel better."

As he sipped it, I realized that we had just shared a secondhand kiss. I don't think he noticed, but I was blushing as I turned away to put it back down. As I turned to him, I saw how refreshed he looked. "Let's go again." I told him, raising my sword.

His force shocked me for a spilt second, giving him the opportunity to nick my cheek. I ground my teeth against the pain and saw his facial expression turn to horror. "Oh my gosh are you alright?" He walked over to me, _really_ close.

He examined my cheek, running his thumb over it, looking very horrified. I ignored the pleasant tingles that were sent through me. "Peter, I'm okay. Trust me, this is nothing. I've been through worse." I said that last sentence under my breath. Unfortunately, he heard me. "What does _that_ mean?" He asked me, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." He gave me a look, causing me to sigh. _I need to be honest with them about _some_ stuff. I really like the Pevensies. I should try not to lie about everything. _I rolled up my left sleeve, displaying my scar. His eyes widened as he gently touched it with his finger pads, sending more pleasant shocks through me. "Before you start asking if I've been abused or did this to myself, the answer is no."

I started to crack up. His reaction was priceless. Peter's mouth formed a small 'o' while his eyebrows stretched to his hairline and his blue eyes were wide. I decided the face was adorable on him. "I was twelve. Harry, our best friend Ron, and this dimwit professor of ours were in a chamber under our boarding school. A rock slide occurred, splitting us in two and two. Harry and I had to go on while they cleared the rocks. We found Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend, Ginny, lying unconscious on the floor. We sort of have this...enemy and he came out of the shadows. Harry fought him and his giant snake while I attempted to get Ginny out of there." I shivered, thinking about the snake.

"Anyway, our enemy had a...bow...and shot me in the arm. I fell unconscious after that but Harry managed to get us out alive. I woke up in the hospital wing a few days later with this ugly scar on my arm." "This is not ugly Laurel. It shows how brave and selfless you are." The fierce look in his eyes sent shivers down my back. I liked that look, too, for reasons I didn't know.

I sat at lunch with Susan, Peter, and Lucy a few minutes later. I told them my story, mainly intriguing Peter and Lucy. When Susan and Lucy were done, they told us that they were going down to the river. They begged me to come, but I sadly told them I had to look over some battle tactics.

When they left, I realized it was just me and Peter. Again. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Aslan padding towards us. "Laurel, would you mind if I borrowed Peter?" The Lion asked. Disappointment washed through me. I was hoping that Peter would want to look over the tactics with me.

_That would be selfish, _I scolded myself. I shook my head yes, burying my feelings down. "Of course Aslan." I said with a fake smile, finishing up my soup. Peter smiled at me, telling me "See you later," and then left with Aslan. I sighed and when to His tent.

The notes and other papers were strewn over a table, in an orderly mess. _How did He do that if He doesn't have thumbs?_ I ignored my odd question and started to look over the papers. I suddenly became bored and let my thoughts wander.

Naturally, they went to Peter. _I bet Aslan is giving him advice when he becomes king._ "Oh my gosh. He's going to become _High King of Narnia_." I whispered. _Why did I even think that there was a slim chance of him liking me back? When he becomes king, he'll be able to date or "court" as they say here whoever he wants. He could _definitely_ find someone better than me._

My thoughts were interrupted by the rich sound of a horn. Somehow, I realized whose it was without ever hearing the horn before. "Susan and Lucy." I gasped. I bolted out of the tent and through the woods, grabbing my bow from my quiver. As I started to nock an arrow, I saw Aslan, Peter, Oreius, and a few other soldiers running near me.

When they saw me, I joined the front of their party and ran faster to the river. I saw Susan and Lucy sitting on a tall tree branch, looking fearful. Peter took the lead and stood at the base of the tree, sword pointing at a Wolf. I blinked and realized it was Maugrim, Captain of Jadis's Secret Police.

I saw another Wolf and I drew the string of the bow and my arm taut, aiming at it. Oreius started forward, swinging his sword in his hand, when Aslan stopped us. He pinned the other Wolf to the ground and commanded, "Stay back. This is Peter's battle." I lowered my bow and watched as Maugrim started to growl at Peter.

"You may be a king, but you're going to die like a dog!" Maugrim tackled Peter, both on the ground unmoving. Panic spiked through me as I watched as Susan and Lucy screamed, "Peter no!" They jumped down from the tree and ran towards him.

They pushed Maugrim's body off Peter, who was alive. Relief flooded through me as the Pevensies had a group hug. Aslan let go of the other Wolf and said, "Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund." The small group ran off, tailing it.

I stayed beside Aslan, feeling that He didn't want me to go. "Peter, clean your sword." Peter did as he was told and knelt down, Rhindon's tongue stuck in the ground. Aslan placed His paw on each of Peter's shoulders.

"Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane-Knight of Narnia." Peter looked at Aslan in awe, then turned to us. The three of us beamed at him as he sheathed his sword and walked back to camp. I watched as Peter hugged his sisters and said, "I'm so glad you two are alright."

A lump formed in my throat as I watched them. It reminded me of Harry, Eva, and myself. I walked over to Aslan and ran my fingers through His mane, finding it soothing.

The next morning, I was walking up to Peter to see if he wanted to spar a bit when he noticed something. I looked in the same direction and saw Aslan talking to a boy around the age of thirteen. He had scruffy, disheveled black hair and brown eyes from what Lucy told me.

Lucy walked over and saw us staring at them. Lucy beamed and called, "Edmund!" Peter stopped her, causing both Aslan and Edmund to look our way. Aslan said something to Edmund and the two of them descended towards us. I noticed that Susan had joined us while we were watching Edmund.

I gasped quietly when I saw his split lip and a yellow-brown bruise forming on his cheek. Edmund looked extremely ashamed and put out. Aslan stood before us and said, "What's done is done. There is no reason to bring up the past with your brother."

I watched as He padded away to His tent. I faced forward and watched as a Edmund mumbled miserably, "Hello." I smiled softly and watched as Lucy ran forward and hugged her older brother. He smiled too as Lucy exclaimed, "Oh Edmund!"

Susan hugged him next, both smiling. "Are you alright?" Edmund shrugged. "I'm a little tired." Peter nodded stiffly towards their now shared tent. "Get some rest...and Edmund try not to wander off again." The two shared a smile before Edmund walked off.

I had the privilege of sitting with the Pevensies once again, but this time Edmund sat with us. "I'm Laurel Collins. I come from England as well." Edmund looked happily surprised. "Really? What part?" "London." I told him, biting into my eggs.

Edmund took a huge bite of toast, causing Lucy to giggle. "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed." Peter, who was leaning against a nearby rock, stood up. "Then you better pack some for the journey back." I was shocked. _They were leaving before the battle?_ I kept my mouth shut though, knowing that this wasn't my business.

"We're going home?" Susan asked incredulously, who was starting to like this place. Peter sat down next to me. "You are, I promised I'd keep you three safe but there's no reason I can't stay and help." "But they need us...All four of us." Lucy told Peter, looking at me for reassurance. I nodded sheepishly.

Peter scowled. "Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!" Edmund surprisingly piped up. "Which is why we have to stay." We all turned to look at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy squeezed Edmund's hand. Susan sighed and got up. "Well I guess that's it then." Peter furrowed his eyebrows. "Where are you going?" She grabbed her bow and quiver and turned to us with a smile. "To get in some practice. Laurel, you'll come with me right?" I smiled and nodded, getting up and grabbing my own bow and quiver, Fortis whacking my side. "Don't forget the rest of us!" Lucy teased, as she, Peter, and Edmund walked with us.

I watched as Susan raised her bow and shot an arrow. It sunk right between the bull's eye and the ring surrounding it. For her first time, it was extremely good. I watched her shoot a couple more times and then turned my head towards Ed and Peter, who were cantering on the two steeds I assigned them. Before we came down here, I had a sword fitted for Edmund.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like I showed you! Now block!" I called as I watched Peter and Edmund spar. Mr. Beaver came running up, causing Edmund's Horse to rear. Luckily, Ed somehow managed to stay on. "Whoa horsey!" He yelled, tightening his hold on the reins.

I chuckled as the Horse rolled his eyes. "My name is Philip." Ed shrugged sheepishly. "Oh, sorry." "You better come quick the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan." We all shared a look and took off running. Susan and Lucy climbed up on Phillip with Edmund and cantered away swiftly.

Peter trotted over to me on his unicorn. He offered me a hand and I mounted the unicorn, wrapping an arm around Peter's waist to keep from falling. As we cantered towards the camp, I couldn't help but grin at how close I was to Peter. Thank Aslan he couldn't see it.

We dismounted and ran to the crowd just in time to witness what was going on. I weaved through the soldiers and stood next to Aslan, as a General should. I heard Peter whisper yell at me to come back, but I pretended I didn't hear him. I watched as a Black Dwarf came down the aisle and screamed. "Make way for the Queen of Narnia." I rolled my eyes and snorted. _What bullshit._

Four Cyclopes followed, carrying Jadis herself on a wooden throne. She hopped down and walked towards us. She was unnaturally tall, and that was saying something. I was 5"11! She wore all white and her hair in a weird ponytail. Her ice crown was nothing but tiny spikes in her head, while her infamously evil wand twirled dangerously in her hand.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She addressed the Lion coolly. Everyone gasped, except the Pevensies, myself, Aslan, and the Beavers. "His offence was not against you." Aslan said gruffly. I almost flinched at His harsh tone, but what kind of General would I be if I showed fear? The answer is not a very good one. Jadis cocked her head to the side, then asked, "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." Aslan snarled. The Witch just smiled maniacally. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property. That boy will die on the Stone Table. As it's tradition." She pointed to Edmund, who looked very scared.

I heard metal clashing and watched as Peter stepped in front of Edmund with Rhindon glinting in the sun. "Try and take him then." He challenged her. Jadis scoffed, unfazed by his bravery. "You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, _little king_?" Peter flinched. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, then all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water. You dare not refuse me my right."

Aslan thought for a moment. "Enough, I shall talk with you alone."I moved to the side and watched as Aslan walked into the tent. As the Witch passed me, scoffing, I felt my eyes turn yellow. I growled a throaty, lion-like growl quietly and watched as her eyes widened and ran into the tent.

I turned my back to the Narnians, facing the tent flaps, and did a neck roll, breathing deeply. _Control it Laurel. Control it. You don't want to be burned alive for being a witch. Even though I am _completely_ different from Jadis. _"Laurel? Are you alright?" Peter asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I recoiled and nodded, turning to face him. He studied me with concerned eyes. Luckily there was no trace of shapshifting or else he definitely would've said something by now. "What just happened with Jadis?" He asked as we walked back to Susan, Ed, and Lucy. "Nothing." I lied, staring at the grass. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Susan chimed in, frowning.

I glared at her. "I'm naturally pale." The Pevensies shared a look, but dropped the subject. About ten minutes later, Jadis and Aslan walked through the tent flaps. Jadis stared at Edmund murderously before going to her throne. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam." Aslan told us. We all started to cheer. "How will I know your promise will be kept?" The Witch asked angrily.

Aslan roared fiercely and the White Witch fell into her seat, sending the Narnians into laughter. Jadis and her posse left. As people started to cheer for Edmund, I noticed how depressed Aslan looked. He walked back to His tent, mournfully. I frowned and noticed that Lucy saw too. We shared a look before turning back to Edmund.


	35. Winter Revolution Part 1

**So since this a huge part of the movie, I'm going to put this in two parts. I can already hear the moaning and groaning. xD f you guys have any songs you think will fit either parts, tell me in the reviews and I'll check them out. Don't worry, I always cite my sources. ;) Enjoy. **

**Dream lighting: Well this is a Peter/OC story so...**

**Guest: Ha ha, calm down. I have it right here. ;)**

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**- Don't You Worry Child ~ Swedish House Mafia **

For the first time since I got to Narnia, I had a hard time sleeping. Suddenly, an image appeared in my head. Aslan was walking alone through the campsite before heading off to the woods. _Where is He going?_ His head hung low, mournful, until His ears perked up. "Shouldn't you both be in bed?" I watched in confusion as Susan and Lucy came out from behind a tree.

I was surprised that He couldn't see me. This really must be happening if no one can. "We couldn't sleep." Lucy told him. "Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked, stepping over a large, fallen tree branch. Aslan sighed and thought for a moment.

"I would be glad of the company tonight." He murmured. As they continued to walk, Lucy and Susan began to stroke His fur. I awkwardly followed behind them until Aslan stood in front of a bush, stopping us. We watched Him worriedly as He said, "It is time. From now on, I must go on alone. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy. And farewell."

I "stood" next to Susan and Lucy who were hiding behind the bushes. I watched as He walked forward towards the fire. Suddenly, I realized where we were. The Stone Table. A sick feeling washed through me. "Oh no Aslan. Nononononono." I whispered, panic rising through me.

I watched in horror as the Minotaur General knocked Aslan down. "Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy wailed. I shook my head, tears welling in my eyes. The Witch stood on top of Table and ordered, "Bind him. Wait. First let him be shaved."

Talking Beasts ran forward and started to cut off his fur with knives and daggers. I felt my teeth and nails sharpen. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Narnia, Forever!" Jadis called, creating a loud bedlam.

She then bent down to where Aslan was laying. I knew my hearing had improved because I could hear her say, "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you really think that by giving your life you would save the human boy? Ha. You are giving up your life, and saving no one. So much for love."

I watched them intently, feeling a wave of déjà vu. The Witch stood back up and addressed her army "In that knowledge...Despair...and DIE!"Aslan suddenly looked at us and I could've sworn He was looking at me too. She plunged the knife in Aslan and He growled in pain, His eyes slowly closing.

"The great cat is DEAD!" She screeched, causing her army to cheer loudly. "General, gather your army and prepare for battle. However short it may be." Otmin made an odd, loud noise, signaling his troops. Rage coursed through me.

As the image started to blur, I screamed, "NO!"

I shot up in bed and looked around. Regardless that I was wearing a white nightshift, I grabbed Fortis and shoved my wand in my sleeve. I bolted out of the tent flaps and ran to Aslan's tent, still barefoot. Oreius, who was on guard duty, saw me and called after me, "General, are you alright?"

I ignored him and ripped the flaps open. Darkness greeted me, not the friendly, golden face I was desperately hoping to see. I backed up and almost fell off the ledge if Oreius hadn't caught me. "General, what's wrong?" he asked me. I steadied myself and looked at the twilight skyline.

"Oreius, wake up the camp and bring them here." I said in a hollow voice. He gave me a worried look but did as told. Ten minutes later, everyone was stood in front of me except Susan and Lucy. Peter and Edmund kept asking me where they were, but I wouldn't answer them.

"Alright everyone listen up!" I yelled in my best sergeant voice. Everyone quieted down and stared at me. A lump formed in my throat, but I continued. "I apologize for waking you up at this time, but this is extremely important. During the night, Aslan went to the Stone Table and sacrificed Himself. Susan and Lucy went with Him, but as far as I know, they are alright."

My voice faltered on the word 'sacrificed', but I kept going. Everyone's reactions varied from shock to anger to sadness. It felt like being in front of the Astronomy Tower all over again. I turned around and went into His tent, tears trickling down my face. I sat in front of the plans and sniffed. I looked up and saw Peter standing in the doorway. We held a gaze, until he started forward, I broke down again. It was too much, losing Dumbledore and now Aslan.

Peter picked me up from the ground and held me to him. I buried my face in his shirt and sobbed. He held the back of my head and rubbed soothing circles on my waist with the other hand. He rocked back and forth on his heels, shushing me. After I stopped crying, neither of us moved our position.

It was then I sadly realized that he was just trying to be a good friend. I didn't want to be friends. I desperately wanted to be more than that, but I knew it was out of the question. I pulled away and went over to the table. Peter frowned, but didn't question me. He sat across from me and looked at the plan.

"You're going to take Aslan's place. You know that, right?" I told him quietly. He looked from me to the plans. "I can't Laurel." I gave him a hard look. "Aslan believed you could. You're destined to be king, Peter. If He believed you could, then don't doubt His judgment. You _can_."

Peter nodded slowly. "Alright. But please, help me." I gave him a weak smile. "Good. Now, what are your orders?" He looked over the notes and devised and discussed a plan with me. When it was perfect, he went off to tell Oreius and Edmund, leaving me to my thoughts. _He is truly amazing. Smart, funny, kind, good-looking, and sweet. All I could ever ask for._

I sighed and stood up. Today we were going to war, and I don't think wearing a white nightshift would be the best of ideas. When I entered my tent, I found my new armor sitting on the hammock. I quickly changed out of the nightshift and started on the chainmail.

_Damn, this stuff is hard to put on. It looks easier in the movies. _It was so weird to be in full armor, I had to do my hair first. When my waves were brushed and looking decent, I put the rest on.

Spying a helmet, I left it alone. _I'm already hot in this, overheating will do more harm than help. _I strapped Fortis to my waist and picked up my wand. _Where the hell am I supposed to hide it? _I discovered a little slit underneath the red fabric and put my wand in it, but not before putting a thin force field over it.

Definitely don't want to break it. I'd so be screwed. I walked out of my tent with a metal-covered hand on Fortis's hilt. I spotted Aspera grazing and walked over to him. "I almost didn't recognize you with all the gear." I told him, patting his neck.

The Horse looked up and snorted. "Don't want to get myself killed right?" I stiffened, but gave him a weak smile. "Yeah. Mind if I hop on? I want to ride a bit before...you know." Aspera nodded and held still as I mounted him.

"It's pretty impressive that you can mount by yourself. And in full armor." Someone commented. I jerked my head to see Edmund leaning against Aspera. I smiled weakly and saw that he too was in armor. Although he put a helmet on.

"Where's _your_ helmet?" He frowned, as if he read my mind. I shrugged and adjusted the reins. "I don't use one." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to pull your hair back at least? It could be cut off." I winced at the idea but shrugged.

I watched as Peter, in full armor as well, walked over to us, leading his unicorn. "Phillip is waiting for you, Ed." Edmund nodded and waved to me as he walked away. I sighed. "There's no time for a quick ride is there?"

Peter shook his head. "Sorry. We have to get moving." I nodded and watched as our army started to walk. I clicked my tongue and got Aspera moving. "You know, I wish there were Talking Horses back home. It'd make things a billion times easier." I said to one no in particular, ducking under a low branch.

Peter, who was on my left, chuckled. "Definitely. But imagine what people would do to them." I shuddered and thought of the Muggle world. Kind of a dark place. But then again, the Wizard World was in an even darker place...

Banishing those scary thoughts, I concentrated on the apples hanging a few feet ahead. My stomach growled and Peter laughed. "You didn't have breakfast, did you?" My eyes widened when I realized I didn't have my morning tea.

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath. Luckily, my wand was on the side Peter wasn't on. I slipped it out of my armor and looked around before whispering quietly, "Accio Lily Tea." I quickly slid it back in its place and did the snap button.

We continued walking and I saw Peter stand up in his stirrups and grab two apples. He sat back down and handed one to me. I smiled and thanked him, feeling slightly worn out since I didn't have the tea on me.

As I bit into it, I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye. I fought a smile as I watched my tea zoom into my right hand. I gulped down the tea greedily, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. I drew my wand out again, surreptitiously, and murmured, "Depulso."

I put my wand back once again and watched it zoom back to my tent. Realizing that I still had a near full apple, I continued to munch on it, throwing the core to the ground when I was done. Peter stared at me in awe as I did so. I shrugged. "What? It'll turn into really fresh soil when it's decayed. Different from throwing cans and bottles to the ground. That's littering."

Peter shrugged and threw his apple core to the ground too. I smiled and looked at our surroundings. I heard calls from ahead, making Peter share a look with me. We sped up to a trot and weaved between soldiers to get to the front.

I looked ahead and saw a great green plain. Peter, Oreius, and I were in front, surveying the battlefield on a rocky cliff. I watched in awe as a Gryphon flew to us and bowed to Peter. "Your Majesty, it would be an honor to gather knowledge from above on the opposing army. Are you willing to allow it?"

The idea was genius. I dismounted Aspera, confusing everyone. "Brilliant idea. May I come with you?" The Gryphon looked from Peter to me. Peter shook his head. "Absolutely not Laurel." I frowned and climbed onto his feathered back.

"Watch me." I retorted, sitting the way I would on Aspera. The Gryphon opened his wings and took off from the ground. I could hear Peter shouting, but his protests were lost in the wind. "This is amazing!" I yelled to the Gryphon.

_I can definitely see why my Patronus is a gryphon. Definitely going to have to try to shapeshift into one and fly for myself. _I closed my eyes and felt the wind rushing past us as we flew over Jadis's side.

We looked down and studied their troops. I noted that they had a lot more soldiers and weapons than us. That made me nervous, but I didn't doubt my troops. I spotted the Witch herself in a chariot being pulled by two polar bears.

I ground my teeth as I studied her. "Is she wearing _Aslan's fur_?!" I growled to the Gryphon. He nodded his head solemnly. My right hand gripped Fortis's hilt, my knuckles turning white. "Oh she is going to _get_ it." I snarled.

The Gryphon turned back around and flew back to our troops. When he had landed, I hopped off and went over to Aspera. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! THEY COULD'VE KILLED YOU." Peter bellowed.

I admit, he was a bit scary, but I've met scarier. _Voldemort for instance. _I crossed my arms. "They wouldn't have been able to kill me, so breathe Peter. You can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

He calmed down a bit, and turned to the Gryphon. The Gryphon, who was perched next to Aspera, reported, "They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." I ground my teeth, putting Aspera's reins in my left hand. It was lucky that I had been taught both English and Western riding.

_I _wish_ it was English riding. Though, I couldn't handle a weapon if both hands were holding the reins..._Oreius pulled me out of my thoughts by saying, "Numbers do not win a battle." Peter sighed, obviously nervous. "No, but I bet they help."

A horn sounded from the other side of the battlefield. They came to the edge of their side, coming into view. Peter turned to me and Oreius and said, "Are you with me?" Our Centaur friend nodded. "To the death." Peter turned to me and I snorted.

"That's positive thinking, Captain. But yes, I'm with you." He gave me a smile and we turned back to Jadis's army. Their General, Otmin, gave a Minotaur sound and their infantry, which was all they had, charged. Peter simply raised his sword, signaling our Gryphon and other winged Beasts to go.

They flew into the sky and started to drop boulders on their troops. It seemed to work for a while, but then Giant Bats and Harpies started to fly into the sky and battle our aerial forces. As they drew closer, Peter bellowed his battle cry, "FOR NARNIA AND FOR ASLAN!"

His unicorn reared and galloped down the cliff. Oreius, Aspera with me on him, and our troops followed. I unsheathed Fortis and watched ahead as the two armies were close to colliding. My heart was racing a mile a minute. I gripped Fortis's hilt and raised it.

The battle had begun.


	36. Winter Revolution Part 2

**I know you're all waiting for the Peter/Laurel romance and I'm sorry. I promise you that I have/am/going to write some. There's just a lot of stuff going on and I'm sticking to my vision. Lol you guys were freaking out about the cliffhanger and I decided to go ahead and post again today. Woo hoo! Ciao xx. **

**Guest: I hope I did not cause too much insanity. **

**Dream lighting: Thanks for the suggestion. **

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**- Viva La Vida ~ Coldplay**

I slashed down an Ogre and surveyed the battlefield. I didn't get a good enough view when a Minotaur charged at me. I bit my lip and thrust my sword hard. I nicked their shoulder blade and we started to duel. As I blocked an easy swing, the Minotaur said, "Give up, girl. Our forces will crush you."

Anger rushed through me like adrenaline. Our weapons clashed this time with more force. I swung Fortis viciously, forcing the Minotaur to be driven back. I sliced the Minotaur's ribs, drawing a long, red line. The Minotaur fell to the ground.

"Don't underestimate us. We are stronger and greater than you give us credit for." I snarled, nudging Aspera to keep moving. I spotted Peter and shared a look. I pointed to a Wolf behind him about to strike. Peter jerked around and slashed the Wolf.

I hacked and slashed at a Giant, pleased when he came tumbling down. I watched Jadis trudge forward in her chariot, soldiers still behind her. I cut down a Black Dwarf and continued making my way through the sea of commotion.

I turned to the archers and watched a female Centaur fire a flaming arrow. This was part of the plan. It sailed through the sky, transforming into a phoenix. I felt a pang as I watched it catch fire, reminding me greatly of Fawkes and Dumbledore.

The flaming phoenix touched the ground, drawing a four foot high line of fire across the entire field. I smiled, seeing it stop them from crossing. Suddenly, the fire was burnt out and Jadis continued, her wand in hand.

I heard Peter somewhere near me bellow, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Aspera jerked around and cantered in the other direction. I occasionally slashed, but my main focus was getting to the rocks. I saw Peter ahead.

His unicorn's coat was so bright, your eyes were naturally drawn to it. I watched in horror as a spear sailed through the air and impaled the unicorn. Both Peter and the unicorn hit the ground. Peter's helmet fell off and was lying on the ground.

He got up and started to fight on foot. I looked at the unicorn's limp body, silver blood trickling onto the yellow-green grass. I shook my head, horrified by the actions. _At least they'll live a cursed, horrible life for slaying such a pure, innocent creature. _

I pulled my foot out of its stirrup and kicked a Hag in the chest hard, sending it flailing backwards. I cantered off to a spot near Peter. As I blocked a swing, I called to Peter, "Are you alright?" He stuck his sword into a Black Dwarf's gut and pulled it out, killing him instantly.

"Just peachy!" He called back, turning to a Minotaur. I couldn't help but laugh, losing focus for a spilt second. The Ogre I was battling slashed my eyebrow...for some weird reason. I winced as blood dripped onto my eye. I wiped it with my left hand and swung Fortis with a lot of strength.

There was so much force that I fell off Aspera. I watched as my steed bolted. Great, now I had to fight on foot too. I stood up quickly and swung Fortis again.

The Ogre was sent backwards. I slashed one last time and turned my head in Peter's direction. I looked over his shoulder and saw Oreius and a Rhino charging. Peter saw too and at the same time we screamed, "Stop!"

I watched as the Rhino took the lead, bulldozing Jadis's soldiers, until he was killed by an Ogre. Oreius leaped over him and continued fighting. Otmin started to battle him, slashing and hacking. Otmin held onto Oreius's flank, allowing our Centaur friend to stab him.

Oreius left the Minotaur General lying on the grass, dead. He charged Jadis and dodged the Polar Bears. They dueled for not even a minute until she stabbed him with her wand, turning him to stone. Her venomous green eyes spotted Peter, who was busy battling two Black Dwarves and a Werewolf.

_Do it for Dumbledore. Do it for Aslan. Do it for Oreius. Do it for the Pevensies. For Peter._ I jumped in between them and created an illusion force field around us. It would look like we were swordfighting while we were actually doing something entirely different. Switching Fortis to my left hand, I drew out my wand. "How about we duel properly?" She saw my wand and was shocked for a heartbeat, before sending a spell at me.

I blocked it and sent a full-body lock her direction, followed by several other jinxes. She blocked most of them with ease. "What is this around us?" She asked, using her sword this time. I used the 360 swing and blocked it with ease.

"A force field. I have more power along with access to spells. You'd be afraid." I told her with gritted teeth. "I've seen things worse than your most horrible nightmares." She hissed, sending a shot of ice my way.

I destroyed it with a lick of fire. "You don't know me or what kind of hell I've been through." I shot a powerful Expelliarmus, sending Jadis flying. She shot a dark curse at me, luckily I blocked it with Fortis's blade.

I put my wand back in its slit and popped the force field with my finger, something only the creator, me, can do. I swung my sword at her, clashing with hers. She put her wand away too and drew out two swords.

Our blades clashed with an immense amount of force. I used the ground as a trampoline and kicked her square in the chest. Her sword whacked my armor-covered foot, preventing Jadis from snapping it. I fell to the ground as she pulled my feet out from under me.

She used those seconds to her advantage. She flung my sword away and towered over me. Jadis was about to plunge her sword through my heart when a very familiar blade intercepted. I looked up in awe to see Peter giving her the deadliest of looks and said in a scarily low voice, "Get away from her."

I slid out the way as their duel began. I reached out for Fortis and sliced a Black Dwarf about to kill me. I watched with my peripheral vision Peter and Jadis's battle as I attacked some of the Witch's forces. I jerked my head in horror as Jadis kicked Peter's feet out from under him too.

She kicked aside his shield and stabbed his am with one sword. He yelled in pain, struggling against the sword. She pulled out her wand and was about to turn him to stab him, when Edmund jumped out of nowhere and broke half of the wand. She wheeled around and disarmed Edmund and stabbed him in the stomach, sending him down.

I ran forward and stood in front of Peter's struggling form. I raised Fortis to duel Jadis once more, when a loud and familiar roar came from the tops of the rocks. We all turned to see Aslan Himself along with Susan, Lucy, who I presumed was Mr. Tumnus, and some soldiers.

"Impossible." The Witch whispered. She turned back to me and started to clash swords. She cut my face, in a long swipe starting from my temple to my cheek. I thrust my sword with all my strength, only having it be thrown to my side.

I heard panting and watched as Aslan soared over me and tackling Jadis. I grabbed my sword and saw Peter stand by my side. We watched as Aslan...killed her? Whatever He did, she was gone. He stood in front of us and said, "This is finished."

We nodded and heard voices screaming our names. We turned around to see Susan and Lucy running towards us. We hugged and smiled a bit. A worried expression overcame Susan. "Where's Edmund?" Peter and I share a look before leading the other two to where he should be.

Jadis's main Dwarf held an axe and was about to finish off Edmund. Susan drew her bow and nocked an arrow, hitting the Dwarf in the chest and killing him instantly. "Edmund!" she called.

Edmund was laying on the ground, coughing and gasping for air. Lucy immediately pulled out her cordial and placed a drop on Edmund's lips. All of us were close to tears. He licked his lips and stopped moving for a few minutes that felt like eternity. I watched the Pevensies all on the ground, holding my breath.

As Ed sat up, Peter looked like he was going to cry. "When are you ever going to do are you're told?" I chuckled quietly and watched them group hug. Aslan walked up to me and watched them too, but not before unthawing a stone solider. I hugged Him, enjoying the sound of the Great Lion chuckling.

Lucy got up and came over to me and Aslan. "Open up!" She told me. I beamed at her and bent down, doing what I was told. She put a drop in my mouth, instantly healing my cuts, bruises, and dried blood covering me. I thanked her and walked over to Peter and Ed.

I crouched down in a squat. "You saved my life. Thank you." I told Peter. He smiled at me, touching my shoulder lightly. "You saved me first. You put yourself in between the Witch and me. I was just returning the favor."

I gave him a look. "Peter, she was about to kill me. You could've handled yourself." He shook his head. "But I didn't when it was my turn to battle her. Ed here had to come and save me." The two brothers beamed at each other.

I stood up and ran a hand through my tangled hair. Peter stood up too and smiled at me. "Where's Aspera? I was hoping to get a ride from you." I chuckled and looked around, spotting my steed near Aslan. I patted my Horse, accepting his apologizes.

When I had mounted, I scooted forward and motioned for Peter to climb on. He mounted Aspera and snaked his arm around my waist tightly. It was lucky he couldn't see my red face or else I would've died of embarrassment. It felt nice for him to be so close, although my lungs and chest felt like they were tightening from the contact.

I clicked my tongue and got Aspera into a lovely canter. Peter and I moved in sync with Aspera's stride. I saw Susan and Lucy getting a ride on Aslan, the lucky ducks, while Ed was getting a ride from Oreius. Peter and I raced across the field, listening to the chattering of Aspera.

Aspera slowed down to a slow walk as we entered the forest. The cool wind brushed my cheeks, adding to the shivers that Peter's warm breath was sending down my spine. There was now silence throughout the three of us.

I felt Peter tug at my hair, pushing it behind my ear. It startled me, but I didn't make any motion to stop him. I closed my eyes, hoping Aspera would play autopilot. It felt so good, but doubt filled me. _It probably was a friendly gesture._ Luckily, we arrived at the camp just in time for me to hop down abruptly. Peter jumped down too and watched me as I led Aspera to the stables.

I shivered as I left the stable, the memory of Peter's soft caress and warm breath replaying in my mind over and over.


	37. Tea Party with the Royals

**Chapter Inspiration: **

**- Just Say Yes ~ Snow Patrol **

**- See You Soon ~ Coldplay**

When I had the time, I bathed at the river and changed into Narnian clothes that didn't weigh half my own weight. It took about five hours to pack up the camp. Luckily, I didn't have much stuff. I had my bow, quiver, sword, and wand on me which was about 1/3 of it. I was given a knapsack to pack away clothes.

Strapping my total of two bags to Aspera's saddle, I mounted and saw Peter walking towards me. I gulped and gave him a weak smile. "Hey." I called. He smiled up at me. "Hey yourself." "Done packing are you?" He nodded towards Ed, Phillip, and some Horse. I nodded and bit my lip. "Has Aslan told you when the coronation is?" He nodded again and gave me an excited smile.

"Tomorrow at noon." My eyes widened, secretly feeling despair and melancholy. I put on a fake smile and gave him a thumbs up. "Fantastic. Can't wait." Peter cocked his head suspiciously, not convinced. _Oh crap._

He stepped closer, resting a hand on my ankle. The contact sent electric volts through me. "Are you nervous? What's going through that pretty little head of yours?" I blushed, instantly feeling weak. I cleared my throat and shifted in Aspera's saddle.

"Yes um I'm a little jumpy to get to Cair Paravel." I lied. I mentally cringed. What's with all the lying I've been doing lately? Usually, I only lie when necessary. _This _is_ necessary. Unless you want to be burned alive or worse. _I chided myself.

Peter smiled up at me. I decided that his smile, along with the rest of him, was dazzling. "Ever been to a castle before?" I tossed around the idea. I could say yes right? That didn't reveal anything. "I actually have." I told him, realizing I visited old castles when I went to Versailles, France during the summer of 2013.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "The four of us are having tea in my room later tonight. Will you come, too? I'd think everyone would appreciate seeing a familiar face." I gave him a shy smile and shrugged, deciding to tease him.

I quietly nudged Aspera to move. Peter watched me walk away and frowned. "Hey!" I couldn't help but laugh. I shot him a wink and said, "We'll see, Pevensie. We will see." He scowled at me playfully and shook his head before heading over to Edmund.

I chuckled and walked over to Aslan, still atop of Aspera. "When will we be heading out?" He looked up at me with elated golden eyes. "In a few minutes I should think. You can get a head start if you so wish." I nodded and Aspera started to walk again.

In a matter of minutes, I was alone in the forest with Aspera, taking in the quietness and serenity the forest was radiating. I closed my eyes and breathed the fresh air in deeply. I kept them closed for a few minutes, moving up and down as Aspera picked up a trot.

I heard a rustling behind me and opened my eyes immediately, drawing my sword. I jerked around and saw Susan and Lucy looking at me in alarm. I gulped and sheathed Fortis, feeling slightly stupid. "Sorry, you startled me."

Susan nodded and got her Horse walking. Lucy trailed after her, sending me a smile. I gave her a weak one, realizing something. _If two of the four Pevensies are here that means—_

"Hey Laurel! Thought you would sneak ahead, eh? You can't fool us." Ed grinned, stopping next to me on Phillip. I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave him a genuine smile. "I can try." I told him honestly. "But you won't succeed." Another voice finished.

I swung my foot around Aspera's neck so I was sitting sidesaddle. Peter sat on a Horse giving me a mischievous grin that matched Ed's. I felt sick inside, but kept the smile on my face. "C'mon, we have a castle to check out."

I sat down in my new room, admiring how grand it was. Against the Pevesnies wishes, I had requested a room in the guest areas. I was pretty sure I wouldn't be leaving, but guests of Cair Paravel were given rooms in that hallway.

Every room had a color theme. Mine was lavender and gold. There was a large fourposter bed against the wall across from a vanity mirror and table. To be honest, I've always wanted one of those. The room also had a loveseat, two plush chairs, and what I'd call a coffee table back in England. A wooden wardrobe similar to the one from Aslan's camp stood beside the bed, displaying loads of clothes when I opened the door. A bathroom door was next to the vanity and wide open, showing a bathroom thrice as big as mine at Hogwarts.

Before heading there to clean up a bit, I unlocked two white and gold trimmed doors and realized my room had a balcony. _I've also always wanted one of these as well. _My breath was caught in my throat as I stood the railing, looking out at the beach.

I haven't had a room to myself in years. I've been so used to the company of another I forgot how nice silence was. I breathed the sea air in deeply before going back to clean up.

I decided I was going to join them. I opened the wardrobe doors and looked through the dresses along with pants and shirts, though there weren't as many. I chose a fern-colored dress with evergreen stitching and full-length sleeves. Deciding that boots would not work with this dress, I found black ballet flat-like slippers and wore them.

I faced the vanity mirror and ran a hair through my wavy hair. A knock on the door startled me, reminding me to grab my wand. "Just a minute!" I called to the knocker. I slid my wand in my dress and looked at Fortis. Should I? _Peter's room is not too far from mine. If I need it, I can grab it quickly. _I walked to the door and opened to find Mr. Tumnus standing there smiling. "Lady Laurel. I'm here to escort you to His Majesty's room."

I wrinkled my nose as we walked. "Please don't call me 'lady'. Laurel or General will do fine, Mr. Tumnus. And does Peter seriously think that I'm daft enough to not be capable of walking down a hallway without a babysitter? No offense."

The Faun chuckled as we came to the door. "He couldn't do it himself, so he chose the next best gentlemen move." I felt my cheeks redden a bit, but smiled. "Thank you for your escort Tumnus." He bowed, a smirk playing his lips, and walked away.

I turned to the large door and stared at it for a heartbeat, before knocking. I heard shouting and laughter as someone came to the door and opened it. I looked down and smiled at Lucy. Her eyes widened in awe at my appearance.

I looked down at the dress before looking back at her. "Is this too much? Or do I look ridiculous?" Lucy shook her head, now beaming. "Laurel's here! And you look amazing!" She said it so loud I felt my cheeks redden again.

Ed and Susan poked her their heads out the door too and observed me. Susan beamed at me and pulled me in, keeping me from seeing Ed's reaction. I looked around Peter's room, which is three times the size of my room, which was already pretty big. _He is going to be a king then again._

They pushed me into what I'm guessing is Peter's bedroom and towards the balcony, where a table and Peter sat. He noticed us and stared at me intently. I blushed slightly and looked down at the floor as I plopped down next to Ed and Lucy, leaving Peter farthest from me.

"Thank you for the invitation. This place is so beautiful." I told them pouring the hot water into my cup. Lucy beamed at me. "Do you like your room? If you don't—" I gave her a look. "Lucy, my room is more than I could ever ask for. It's so grand, but then again we're in a castle. _Your_ castle."

As I poured the water for the rest of them, I slipped lily petals into mine and sipped it quickly before anyone could notice. Peter unfortunately noticed and frowned at me. "What is that you put in your tea?" I almost choked, but slammed the cup down, feeling panicky.

"It's just something I put in my tea." I told him smoothly. "Like cream or sugar, just something else." Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Edmund noticed my uncomfortableness and cut in, "I heard that the practice grounds are excellent. Large areas for sparring and archery."

Susan's eyes light up. _She has really started to like it here. I'm glad or else I'd have to put up with a queen who doesn't want to be here. _A smile crept up on my face at the thought. As we started on little cakes that were set out, I saw Peter trying to catch my eye.

Gulping, I looked over at him. He beckoned me with his finger and got up from the table, heading back into his room. My posture went rigid. _I can't talk to him alone with the feelings I have for him!_ I excused myself and walked into his room, feeling extremely nervous for no reason.

He stood in front of his very impressive bookshelf on a chair, watching my every move. I stood away from him at a respectable distance, my fingers playing with the ring on my neck. I finally looked up, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What's up?" I asked him meekly.

Peter leaned against the shelving. "I have talked it over with Aslan and He says that because you are a top-notch General, you'll be my second-in-command when I become High King. What do you think?" The way he wrung he fingers gave me the impression that he was nervous of my answer. _Why would he be?_

I blinked my eyes and took in this information. "Um...okay sure." My hands dropped in front of me, letting my ring shine in the desk light. He cocked his head and studied it. "Strange, I don't remember you wearing this before. Is it new?"

I shook my head. "No, I've had it since I was...maybe nine or ten? Definitely one of my most prized possessions." He frowned and stepped closer, picking the metal ring up in his fingers. The proximity was almost unbearably wonderful.

_He's going to be High King. You are his second-in-command. It won't work out. _My body stiffened when these thoughts ran through my head. Peter observed this and dropped the ring, studying my face. I backed up, hitting the bedpost.

"I...I need to go." I stuttered, suddenly running to the door. Because I'm not used to running in a dress, I tripped and almost fell. "Get up Laurel. You can't have him catch you." I growled to myself. Opening the door hastily, I turned into an empty hallway and put an invisible force field around me. Just in time too.

Peter stood a few feet away, looking extremely confused and hurt. "Dammit, Peter." He muttered, turning back to his room. I sunk to the ground against the stone wall and curled up in a ball. It struck me, tears welling up in my eyes, why I was acting so freaked out and cowardly.

I was falling for Peter, fast and hard. The worst part of it is that I wouldn't let myself mentally, thinking that I was only going to get hurt. _What is wrong with me?_


End file.
